Once Is Enough
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella and Jacob go a little too far in the heat of the moment. Bella has to leave the next day to visit Renee, where she meets someone. She tells Jake they need to talk on her return, is it what he suspects?
1. Chapter 1

Once is Enough

**By Lady of Spain**

Chapter 1: Home Run

Disclaimer: S. Meyer is the proper owner of Twilight.

* * *

><p>She was so excited, but also a little sad. Bella would be leaving her personal sun—aka, Jacob Black—behind for six long weeks. It would be great spending some time with her mom, especially since she'd be busy at college when fall semester started. But still, she would really miss Jacob's smiling face, his corny jokes, and his warm, air constricting hugs.<p>

Working feverishly to get all her packing done, she finally looked up at the clock. In fifteen more minutes, Jacob would be pulling into the driveway to pick her up. Bella placed the last item in one of the suitcases and closed the lid. With that task out of her hair, she could give her full attention to Jacob this evening. This would be the last time she would be with him until she returned from Florida. Her flight was scheduled for early morning, so she wanted every last second of this night to count for something.

Jacob showed up on time as usual. He would berate himself if he missed a minute of being with his girl. Bella ran out of the house to greet him, and they didn't waste any time driving off to La Push. Rachel took Billy out for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles; they would be blessedly alone for hours.

When they got to the house, Jacob asked, "What movie do you want to watch?" His eyes were shining brightly. He was so happy to have her there with him.

"Do we have to watch a movie? I won't see you for weeks, Jake." Her voice took on a petulant tone.

"Well, what did ya' have in mind?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow, as she pushed Jacob onto the couch. "Well," she said, as she climbed onto his lap, "how about . . ." Her arms encircled his neck. ". . . this?" She repositioned herself, straddling him, and proceeded to assault him with her sweet lips.

Jacob—like any other red blooded male—followed wherever she led. He couldn't help himself. Let's face it; the poor boy was totally besotted with her. It didn't help any that his body was riddled with teenage hormones either.

The make out session was getting hotter by the minute. Jacob had his hands slightly under her blouse on her velvety skin. Bella had her chest pressed up against his rock-hard pecs, her hands fisting his hair. Somehow, he managed to maneuver them so that she was lying flat on the couch, with his body pressing down on hers.

Bella started to complain loudly, "This couch is definitely not a _loveseat_. These springs are poking me in the back. Can't we move to your bedroom?"

Jacob jerked slightly, in surprise, but he agreed wholeheartedly. He ignored the danger of the situation. There was no one in the house to stop them; they were on a one way path to a head-on collision, with life changing consequences. However, there was no way he could say no to the chance of being with her. She was like life itself to him. So in his eagerness, he answered, "Sure, sure. Anything you say, honey."

They continued kissing all the way into the bedroom. Jacob was walking backward, his lips still glued to hers. He sat down on his bed as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, laughing, she leaned to the side, letting the momentum of her weight pull him once more on top of her. He hovered over her, bracing himself on his elbows, just staring at the sight of her. How he loved this girl . . . With her hair radiating out in soft waves laying on his blankets, and the cream colored skin of her face alight in the glow of love, he felt like he had never seen anything more beautiful. She took what little breath he had left, siphoning it away.

Bella returned his gaze. This boy was everything to her. Jacob was funny and sweet and loyal, willing to die for her if need be. What was there not to love?

Then there was his physical appearance. She could always count on getting lost in his deep dark eyes. His russet skin, that thick, black, silky hair, that irresistible _Jacob_ smile on his lips even at this very moment had her undone. And that body—he was an Olympic god personified—screaming raw sex in a pair of cutoffs.

They continued fondling and kissing while their desire for each other began flaring up like a box of kindling. Jacob finally got a little nervous. He pulled away, panting. "Bells, we gotta stop. I can't take too much more of this."

As for Bella, she was a runaway train; she couldn't stop herself as she thundered on toward her destination. And she wouldn't stop—not now, not until she hit the end of the line.

She answered by pressing her body closer to his, and leaving kisses along his neck, and ear.

My god, she felt so good with her soft body clinging to him like this. He dreamed of Bella in this exact situation night after night, but now that it was a reality hitting him square in the face, he panicked. If things went too far, would either of them regret it? His heart told him that he wouldn't, but what about her? Would this ruin their relationship or cement it? If she left him after consummating their love for each other he would just roll up into a russet colored ball of fur and die of a broken heart. He needed to be sure about this; and the girl in question was making that decision extremely difficult. She was moving him ever closer to the _what the hell_ phase of the resolution. He had to get Bella to see reason, even though his body's response was clearing yelling let's get it on, girl!

After a loud intake of air, he cautioned. "Bells . . . please—stop! You're killing me. I'm getting past the point of no return. I won't be able to control myself."

She lifted her eyes to his and gave him a _Are you kidding me?_ look ."I don't care," she responded, her breath coming in short gasps.

Jacob could hardly get the words out; he was so short of breath. "We can't . . . I . . . I don't have any protection." He tried to lean away from her; but at the same time she was tugging up on his shirt.

She drew him to herself more tightly. "I don't care," she reiterated. "I love you, Jake; I want you." Her chocolate eyes now housed fingers of flame. The intensity of that smoldering gaze held him prisoner, rendering the poor boy, helpless.

He could feel her heart pounding through the thin cotton of her blouse, matching each and every beat of his own. She entreated him in a breathy voice; one he could not resist, as she added the two words that catapulted him over the edge. "Jake . . . please . . ."

That did it—Jacob's restraint fled like a rat from a sinking ship. He yanked his tee shirt up over his head, throwing it onto the wooden floor, and in one red-hot second descended on her in a burst of passion. Oh, God, Bells . . ." he whimpered as his breath whooshed out of him.

* * *

><p>The two of them lay facing each other. Their bodies were entwined so tightly that it would have required a crowbar to disentangle them.<p>

Jacob was the first to speak after emitting a long sigh. He caressed her cheek softly, his warm brown eyes lowered in shame. "Maybe we should've just watched a movie . . . I guess I should have been stronger; I should have shown more control. What can I say— except that I'm so in love with you. Damn, Bells you make me so crazy sometimes. I'm sorry—"

Bella placed her hand over his mouth. "No—don't . . . You know I wanted this as much as you did."

Removing her hand from his lips, he kissed her palm. "You didn't let me finish—I'm sorry that it happened this way, but I don't regret it—not one single minute of it. I wanted our first time to be special though . . . you know . . . more romantic."

Bella smiled at her young lover. "I'm not going away forever; there'll be other nights like this—at least I hope so."

She grimaced slightly, and hoisting herself up on one elbow, now looked at him with a serious expression. "Jake, I'm going to get blood all over your sheets. Do you know where Rachel keeps her pads?"

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be right back." He left the room, returning a few minutes later, and handed her a pad and a wet washcloth.

"Jeez, Bells, I tried so hard to be careful; are you all right? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? God, I feel awful." His puppy dog eyes nearly had her undone again.

She stroked his hair with her fingertips. "Shh, don't beat yourself up over this. I didn't expect my first time to be pain free. I knew you would probably be big—all over." _I just didn't realize how big, _she thought_._ "It's okay, Jake. Next time, it'll be a lot better—for both of us."

Bella placed the pad, to catch the trickle of blood, then washed her hands with the cloth. He took it from her, wiped both of his hands on it and flung it across the room. His arms instinctively wound around her snugging her closer. He kissed the top of her head and tucked it under his chin protectively. Jacob had always thought that when he finally got to make love to the _love_ of his life it would fill him with happiness. Instead, his heart was heavy knowing that his actions had caused her pain. He made up his mind to never hurt her in any way ever again.

* * *

><p>An hour later found them nestled in each other's arm, sound asleep on the couch. A DVD was playing in the machine to the inattentive audience. Rachel came home with Billy and turned off the player. The sound woke Jacob up with a start.<p>

He nudged Bella gently. "Oh, crap—c'mon, Bells. I better get you home, before Charlie shoots me."

They were quiet on the way back to Bella's home. After pulling into the driveway, they sat in the car for a while, neither one of them wanting to say goodnight. Bella finally offered, "I guess I'd better go, my flight's really early tomorrow."

Jacob ran to the other side of the car helping her out, and enclosed her in one of his comforting hugs. He kissed her tenderly, and whispered, "Promise me you'll write. I'll go nuts if I don't hear from you."

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "You're already nuts, Jake—but yeah, I promise."

Putting his arm around her waist, he walked her to the door and gently kissed her again. "God, I'm gonna miss you, Bells. I'll be counting the days 'til you come back to me."

He wistfully gazed at her, walking backward toward the Rabbit. Before he could reach it, Bella ran to him throwing her arms about his neck, and crushing her lips to his. She pulled away, sniffling. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow. I love you."

She let go of him and ran into the house without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Double Occupancy

Disclaimer. S. Meyer owns these Twilight characters.

* * *

><p>Bella had just fallen asleep, when she heard something ping against the glass pane in the far wall. "Bells!" she heard from down below the window. "Bells! I'm coming up."<p>

She went to the window, opening it as wide as possible. A few seconds later, a comet in the form of Jacob Black streaked into the room, landing with a soft thud. She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for his inevitable explanation.

Jacob sat down next to her. He turned, reaching out one arm and placing it on her shoulder. "Yeah—I know—so what am I doin' here? Okay . . . so the thing is . . . I can't stand it, knowing that you're leaving tomorrow. I won't be able to sleep alone tonight. I had to come to be with you, so shove over, honey. I'm not leaving your side until you walk out that door."

Bella's eyebrows shot up clear into her hairline. "Are you crazy? What if Charlie finds you here and shoots you?"

"Then at least I'll die happy. Now get under the blankets, you're starting to shiver."

They both stood up and Bella pulled back the covers, sliding in between them. Jacob was right behind her snuggling up close to her back.

His arms were surrounding her shoulders, his lips at her ear. He whispered, "Don't worry, honey, I'm not looking for an encore of our _close encounter of the last_ _kind_. I just want to be with you—feel you near me. Besides, you're still probably a little sore—actually a lot sore—and you need to sleep."

He hesitated for a second or two. "Bells . . ." he said softly. "Now that you've had time to think about it, you're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He sniffed the air. "Well, for one thing, you're still bleeding, aren't you?" he started feeling guilty again.

No sense in making the poor boy feel bad, "No, not really."

Jacob sat part way up, leaning on his elbow. "Liar . . . You know I can smell it right?"

Rolling towards him, she answered, "It's not like you can do anything about it. What's done is done. Look, it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" He cast his eyes down, sliding the sheets between his fingers.

He sighed. "Bells . . ."

"Yeah?"

He looked up and peered earnestly into her chocolate eyes. His wolf vision saw them clearly in the dark. "You wanna slap me or something?" He scrunched up his face in anticipation.

"Yeah—sure, like I can't remember what happened the last time I tried that."

"Oh, right. Let's see now . . . I've got it—you can pull my hair if you want to."

"And how is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"It won't," he laughed quietly. "But it sure as hell will make me feel a whole lot better."

"I'm _not_ doing that," she stated firmly. "Shh! Now go to sleep."

Jacob shifted in the bed, his head back on the pillow. "Don't be stupid. This is your opportunity to maim me. Besides, that little bald spot will remind me of you while you're away."

Bella let out an exasperated huff, and fisted his hair, pulling his face to hers. She strayed to his lips, leaving a sweet, but tantalizing kiss there.

Jacob closed his eyes and moaning, cautioned. "Jeez, Bells, don't get me started again. Have mercy."

"Okay, goodnight then; no more funny business." She turned away, rolling onto her side as he pushed close to her once again.

"Night, sweet dreams." He nuzzled the back of her neck.

Sweet dreams . . . Yeah, like that was gonna happen. It was very distracting, having him with her in that bed. "How can I sleep with your body so close to mine?"

"Good question! I don't know—pretend I'm Edward."

"Jacob Black, that was a really mean thing to say."

Jacob chuckled softly. "See, now you're mad at me. All thoughts of passion have been squashed and replaced with thoughts of bodily harm, so now you can get to sleep."

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you," she groaned.

Jacob smiled even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it. "It's not the seeing, but the feelings that count." He kissed her hair and caressed her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Bella was attempting to get out of bed—I say attempting because Jacob kept pulling her back against him. He maneuvered her around so that she was facing him now.<p>

"Don't go yet," he whimpered. "You can stay with me a little longer, can't you? It's not time yet, is it?" He was feathering her arm with his fingers, making it so difficult.

Bella let out an elongated sigh. "Yes, it is. I have to get dressed."

Propping himself up on one elbow, he suddenly grinned impishly. "Can I watch?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea, considering I'm going to be leaving in an hour? It's going to torture you all the way to La Push."

His eyes danced merrily in his head. "I've been tortured many times; I can handle it."

"Well I _can't_ torture you like that."

"Puh-leeze—I'm begging you. Just torture me, I can handle it."

"No—you're such a masochist, Jake. I'm changing in the bathroom, and for the love of Pete, don't stick a toe outside of this room.

* * *

><p>Bella came back after changing her clothes. Jacob was still in bed, staring at her as she walked through the door. He got up when she started to move her luggage. "I've got it," he whispered.<p>

He lifted them easily and placed them by the door.

"You need to go, Jake. Charlie will be up here any minute to take these out to the cruiser."

Jacob began moving to the opposite side of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not leaving 'til you go out that door. And I meant it. I'm hiding in the closet, just like any other secret lover."

"Okay, but don't come out unless I come to get you."

* * *

><p>Bella bounded down the stairs, and returned with Charlie in tow, to help carry the luggage. As soon as he carted the last one off, she thrust her arm into the closet to get Jacob. She spent a little bit longer time in its confines, as Jacob apparently had other ideas. Instead of leaving, he pulled her inside, grasping her firmly about the waist. His cheek was instantly rubbing up against hers; his nose then rapidly moving on to her neck and throat. One thing led to another, and soon, they were swapping passionate kisses.<p>

Good grief, they couldn't get enough of each other. How would they stand being apart for six whole weeks!

Charlie was outside beeping the horn. "C'mon, Bells!" he yelled. "It's time to go!"

Jacob was wearing that _look—_the one that meant—you're leaving me; I'm already alone and miserable and I don't know what to do without you—please hurry back.

She let out a long sigh, and gave him one more lingering goodbye kiss. She turned, and running down the stairs tried without success to contain her tears.

After she got outside, Bella looked up one last time at her bedroom window, and climbed into the cruiser. She caught a flash of black hair, and then Jacob stood framed in the casement gazing at her sadly for a few seconds. The cruiser pulled out of the driveway, and onto the street. They would be in Port Angeles in an hour.

The ride over to the airport was relatively quiet; after all, it was Charlie in the car with her. When they arrived at the departing gate, she didn't have to ask what he was thinking, as there were tears in his eyes. Big, tough Charlie Swan, reduced to tears by a five foot three, frail little brunette. It was actually endearing for Bella to see him like that.

He gave her a warm hug, kissed her cheek, and simply said, "Have a good time, sweetheart." There was a lump in his throat as he waved goodbye to her retreating figure.

The plane lifted off the runway, and Bella looked down at the ever shrinking terrain. Was she imagining things, or did she distinctly make out a russet wolf running along the ship's path at the edge of the trees?

* * *

><p>She tried not to think about Jacob as she stepped off the plane. That was her mother, standing there at the gate so thrilled to see her daughter. She deserved her undivided attention, and Bella would do her best.<p>

Renee squealed like a little girl as she spotted Bella. "Oh, sweetie," she yelped. "Give your mother a big hug. Oh, sweetie, I've missed you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Mom."

Grabbing her daughter's arm, Renee practically dragged her through the airport in her haste to get the luggage and go.

It was non-stop chatter all the way to the Dwyer residence. "We've got some new neighbors since the last time you visited," Renee announced. They have a twenty year old son I'd like you to meet. He's very anxious to meet you too. I've told him all about you."

"Oh, Mom, you didn't. You know that Jake and I are a couple now."

Renee shook her head nonchalantly, and giggled. "It's not like you're married or anything. It might be fun to have a summer fling."

"For who?" Bella replied, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, you only live once. I know I'm your mother, but good lord, you need to loosen up, missy!"

"Mother!" She was shocked to hear her own mother talk like that.

Glancing at Bella, Renee snorted. "Don't give me that horrified look. I just think that maybe you should expand your horizons before settling down in Forks with the first guy who pays attention to you. There are plenty of fish in the sea, honey."

"I'm not settling, Mom. Jacob and I love each other. Why should I waste my time throwing out a net when I've already reeled in the catch of the day? I'm not interested in the other _fish_. They can go nibble on someone else's lure."

"Will it kill you to meet him? He's a sweetheart. His name is Derek Miller."

"All I'm asking is that you behave. You can act cordial, so be nice."

_Okay, I'll be nice. It's not his fault that Mom is throwing me at him_. The poor guy had been caught in Renee's sticky web.

Her mother pointed out the Dwyer residence as they drove down the street. There it is, sweetie. Isn't it beautiful?"

All the homes on the street were beautiful—gleaming white stucco with red tiled roofs in the Spanish tradition Wrought iron balconies faced out from the second stories, bouganvillea vines curling about the structures every which way. They were surrounded with lush greenery and palm trees. Washington was green, but this was a more vibrant green. It was sunkissed, yeah, that was it.

There was a guy running out of a house toward them. "Oh, look, there's Derek. He's coming to greet us."

Bella was surprised that her mom didn't jump out of the car clapping with joy.

Boy, he didn't waste any time, did he? Bella was annoyed already. She pushed her irritation at bay, and turned her lips up into some semblance of a smile. Ugh! This was going to be a loooong six weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Renee parked the car and she and Bella got out. Derek ran into the front yard. "Hey, Ms. Dwyer. I'm here just like you told me. Do you need help with the luggage?" Looking about, he tried to spot her daughter.<p>

"Yeah, we could use some help. Phil's not here right now, so we could certainly stand to borrow your muscles."

Derek's face broke into a smile, and what a smile it was. "Always willing to help a lady in need of my assistance." He hoped it wasn't too obvious how eager he was to meet the new girl in the neighborhood, but Ms. Dwyer did tell him to meet them there.

Looking over the roof of her Honda Accord, Renee motioned to the shy girl. "Come over here, Bella. I want you to meet Derek."

Bella faced away from the boy in question for a moment, and blew out a puff of air from her cheeks. She inhaled once, pasted a _pleased to meet you expression_ on her face and ambled over to the other side of the car.

In spite of herself, she had to admit, he was easy on the eyes. He was around six feet tall, with a shock of light brown hair with some blonde highlights in it. His eyes were a clear, grey-blue with a hint of mischief mixed in. His mouth held a row of almost perfect white teeth, which were in contrast to his deeply tanned skin. There was one tooth that overlapped his right lateral incisor, which strangely seemed to add to his charm. He was dressed in old jeans and a charcoal grey tee shirt with blue and red graphics on the front. Well, at least he wasn't decked out, trying to impress her.

As she rounded the left front bumper, he ducked his head so that his eyes were level with hers, and waved his hand in front of his face. She tried not to laugh, but he was acting kinda goofy. She had nearly gotten within arm's distance of him when her toe hit a loose rock in the driveway, sending her sprawling into his surprised arms. Whoops—that made an impression, not a good one, but an impression, nonetheless.

He could imagine how embarrassed this must have been for her, but d'arvit, it was nice feeling her slim body encased in his arms, a very pleasant turn of events, for him, anyway.

"Darn rocks. There were explicitly placed there just to harass you," he joked.

Bella closed her eyes, acutely aware of the spread of crimson covering her face. And here she was in the muscled arms of a handsome stranger. He loosened his grip, as she straightened up and backed away, smoothing the wrinkles from her rumbled blouse. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Hey, no need to apologize. The pleasure was all mine," he stated nonchalantly, as he shook her hand. "Derek Miller by the way, and you're Bella, I'm guessing."

Her eyes involuntarily rolled in her head. "Yeah, unfortunately, the klutziness goes hand in hand with the name."

"Oh, Bella," Renee chastised, Derek knows all about how accident-prone you are. It's one of your endearing qualities. You don't have to be sorry about it.

"Well, you two get to know each other while I open the trunk." Renee walked to the back of the Honda, while they stared at each other in awkward silence.

Derek broke the stand-off. "Your mother is somethin' else, but you probably already knew that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah . . . My mother just says whatever pops into her head. No filter on Renee Dwyer, that's for sure . . . Look—Derek, I'm sorry that my mom dragged you into this."

Without hesitation, he countered with, "_I'm_ not. It'll be nice having a pretty girl around for the summer. There's nothing but retirees in this neighborhood."

He liked that she seemed natural, without a trace of makeup, and her clothes weren't revealing like most of the girls in college wore. Her mahogany colored hair draped about her shoulders gracefully, and god, those eyes—they were like pools of melted chocolate.

"Okay, muscles," Renee yelled. "Get your firm little butt back here and help get this luggage into the house."

Bella was mortified, but Derek shrugged and shook his head. He lifted the suitcases out of the trunk and transported them up the stairs to Bella's bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day, Renee was yelling from downstairs. "Sweetie, can you get the door, I'm in the middle of washing up last night's dishes."<p>

"I'm not dressed," Bella answered, irritated. "I'm wearing my pjs, for cryin' out loud."

Renee continued scrubbing a pot that she accidentally burned the night before. "Oh for heaven's sake; people around here go everywhere half-naked. This is Florida. Now go get the door." Good grief, Bella was 18 years old, she needed to live a little.

Bella raced down the stairs, nearly tripping on the bottom step. She yanked open the front door, and there stood Derek, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. He had navy blue sweats on, and running shoes. He was accompanied by two German Shepherds. Thankfully, they were both on a leash. Surprised as you may be, she was scared to death of dogs, ones that didn't change to human form, that is. She stepped back from the threshold in fright.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." He clicked his teeth together. D'Arvit! Was she afraid of dogs? His good idea suddenly didn't seem so good.

Feeling self-conscious, she looked down at her bare feet. She was covered modestly enough. Her light yellow sleep tee came down to her mid thigh. It was weird though, standing in her sleepwear in front of this new acquaintance.

Derek looked her up and down. She definitely was a girl, all right. Drinking in the view, he grinned, and said, "Still in your jammies, huh? By the way, nice legs. Really cute toes too. Mind if we lick them—the dogs, I mean."

Oh my gosh, she could feel her face flushing again.

He immediately realized how shy she was, and regretted his overt remark. "I guess that red face is my signal to stop. Don't mind my teasing. But, hey, why don't you go change and come with me? I got up this morning and said to myself, _Self, why don't you go on over to Ms. D's house and ask that nice young lady to go running with you on the beach? _So, whaddya say, besides no. How bout an affirmative on that? I've got two leashes. One for you; one for me."

Bella fairly choked on her answer. "I don't know . . . I—"

To her utter dismay, she heard her mother's voice shout from the kitchen, "Go on, Bella. Have some fun. By the time you get back, breakfast will be ready."

She was cornered. "Okay, I'll just be a minute." She turned and walked up the stairway, hoping that he wasn't ogling her rear end.

Renee finished washing the abused pot, and dried her hands on a dish towel. Entering the living room, she suggested, "Why don't you come on in and have a seat. Bring the dogs in with you. They're well behaved."

"Thanks, Ms. D." Derek sat on the bright orange couch; the dogs lay down at his feet. He stroked them both behind the ears. "I really enjoyed meeting Bella. It's too bad she can't go to college here. We'd make a great couple," he hurriedly added, "of friends. "Crap, did Ms. D. notice that little slip. He changed the subject quickly. "Did she get settled in all right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. She's used to traveling back and forth between her dad and me. It's second nature to her now." _I just wish she would stay here and forget about that cold, soggy peninsula, _she thought_._

* * *

><p>Bella came down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in her best sweats, not the tattered ones she wore at night in Forks, thank goodness. Derek and the two German Shepherds stood up simultaneously. She kept her distance until he finally introduced her. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Ben, and Geri." He stepped forward, and taking one of her hands, dangled it in front of each of their muzzles so they could get used to her scent. Ben licked her hand, and Geri rubbed her head against it, whimpering.<p>

"German Shepherds are very intuitive; and see, they like you. They know a good person when they smell one." Derek placed her hand on the fur at Geri's neck. "You can pet her; she loves being scratched behind the ear."

Bella timidly raked her fingers through Geri's fur. The dog panted happily, wagging her tail. Derek watched as Bella slowly became a little more confident, and dreamed of the day when she would ruffle her fingers through _his_ hair.

He handed the leash to Bella. "Okay, we're off—see you in a few, Ms. D. Try not to burn the bacon," he whispered in Renee's ear.

* * *

><p>They walked toward the beach, the dogs leading the way. When they made it to the shoreline, he turned to Bella. "Thanks for coming with me. My brother usually walks Geri, but I told him I was going to invite you, so he bowed out. He doesn't like girls all that much—yet. Frank's only ten, he'll learn." He chuckled softly. "Don't tell him I told you but his full name is Franklin. We all call him Delano, just to get a rise out of him.<p>

"You ready to run, girl?" He clicked his tongue. "C'mon, boy!" Ben and Derek took off like jets. Unfortunately for Bella, Geri ran after them at top speed, dragging her along. She tried to keep up when she accidentally loosened her grasp on the leash, and the dog was immediately galloping toward her master, the leash trailing behind her in the white sand.

Geri caught up to Derek, as he craned his neck to look back at Bella. "D'arvit," he swore, "Geri—go get Bella . . . go on. Bad dog!"

Barking at Bella, Geri grabbed the sleeve of her sweat top with her sharp teeth, pulling the tired girl relentlessly to the waiting figures of Ben and Derek. "I guess I should have warned you. Ben and Geri are inseparable. Tomorrow, I'll let Frank walk the dogs, and you and I can jog without worrying about runaway canines."

Bella was breathing heavily; it was hard not to notice. Derek leaned down to her eye level, while Geri lapped at her hand with a long pink tongue. "Hey, are you all right? You seem a little short of breath."

Spouting her old stock answer, Bella replied between each labored breath, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Is there an oxygen bar anywhere nearby?"

Geri got up on her hind legs, and jumping up, placed her paws on Bella's shoulders, licking her face over and over.

"D'arvit," He yelled once more. "Get down, girl."

Geri whimpered and lay down in the sand. Bella bent over with her hands on her thighs, gulping in air. Patting her back, Derek offered his apology. "Sorry, Bella, I've never seen her act this way before."

"I think I'm okay, now. One question, though. What the heck does d'arvit mean?"

"It's a slang term from the Artemis Fowl series. Haven't you read any of those books? They're fantasy; about pixies and dwarves and fairies, and a 14 yr old evil genius. I think I've read every one of them."

Bella shot him down with, "I'm more of a classics kind of girl, you know, _real_ literature. Shakespeare, the Bronte's, Austen, Johnathon Swift . . ."

Way to go, Derek, now she thinks you're an idiot. Strike one!

He looked down at Geri, and picking up the leash, said, "Okay girl. Let's go home. I think we'll walk the rest of the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Try as I Might**

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella was exhausted when she got back to her Mom's place. Derek on the other hand, was still fresh as a daisy, darn him. The breakfast table was all set, with an extra plate there for you-know-who, and no, it wasn't Voldemort.<p>

"Derek," Renee entreated sweetly, "Why don't you join us for breakfast? I've got plenty. We'd love to have you, wouldn't we, honey?"

_Who's we?_ Bella thought. _Don't I get a say in this?_

His jaw rippled, his tongue journeying around the inside of his mouth, while he considered the offer.

Holding her breath, Bella kept praying_, Say no, say no—please say no._

"I'd love to," he started to say, glancing at Bella.

She swallowed the groan that was threatening to spew out of her throat.

"But I have to get ready for work." Why, oh why, did he have to work today? He usually enjoyed his work as a lifeguard at Neptune Beach, but not today.

The silent groan immediately transformed into a sigh of relief—a quite audible sigh of relief.

Renee swiftly turned her disapproving eyes on her daughter. It was a miracle that Derek didn't hear it—or at least pretended not to.

Ben and Geri were pulling on the leashes. Derek stepped back from the door. "Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Sure," she said, before she realized it. Crap! Did she just agree to see him again tomorrow?

His face looked like a kid on Christmas morning. God, why did he have to be so darn cute?

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, Bella turned in early. Without her overbearing mother, an eager nineteen year old guy, and two German Shepherds hanging around, her thoughts turned to a lonely boy in La Push, Washington. What was he doing right now? Still tinkering in the garage? Out patrolling with the pack? Eating dinner with Billy? It didn't really matter, she knew in her heart that whatever the activity, his mind was packed to bursting with thoughts of her too. Suddenly she was homesick for Washington, and missing her Jacob.<p>

Renee's computer was in the family room, in view of anybody who walked by, so before hitting the hay, Bella decided to write him a letter—long hand, by snail mail. She actually preferred it that way. It seemed more intimate and personal, seeing someone's handwriting on paper.

She told him how beautiful it was there—so sunny and warm, just like him (she figured he'd like that part). And of course she added how much she missed him. Then she went on to say how she made friends with two dogs and their owner, Derek, and actually jogged on the beach without tripping once. As a final note Bella complained about her mom throwing her at this Derek guy, who really wasn't too terrible, and try as she might, she just couldn't hate him. He would probably turn out to be a good friend. Of course, she told Jacob how much she loved him and couldn't wait to come home. Sealing the envelope, she placed it on the nightstand, and went to sleep when her head made contact with the pillow.

* * *

><p>Nothing unusual happened the next day after Bella left. Jacob didn't have to patrol, which meant his mind was chugging along on its one track—the Bella track. It was nerve wracking. At least when he had to patrol, he was surrounded by his pack brothers, and focused on the job. It was distracting in a good way. The only downside was the fact that they now were all aware of this new—ahem—dimension in his relationship with Bella. He couldn't keep it hidden, considering that was all he could think about, when his mind wandered. And when the patrolling was over, on the way back home, it wandered into blissful territory—a lot.<p>

Quil and Embry came around for a while, and Jacob had to put a stop to their teasing him about his escapade the other night. They were cruisin'for a bruisin', so they got the message fast. They shot the breeze while messing around with one of the bikes, which by the way actually didn't require that much attention. It just wasn't the same as having Bella there countering his wisecracks though. Sure, sometimes she wasn't even there. But at least she was at home, and it was comforting knowing that he could be with her in fifteen minutes or so, if he wanted to see her. And let's face it, he always wanted to see her, and hear her, and kiss her, and touch her, and now more than ever—yeah, that too!

Quil slapped Jacob on the back, congratulating him. "I'm happy for you, man," he said. "Maybe a little jealous, but happy for you."

Twirling a wrench around in his hand, Embry commented. "Yeah, it's about freakin' time, too. She won't ever go back to the leech now."

Suddenly, Jacob got very quiet. "That's not what I'm afraid of, guys."

Embry put down the wrench and sat on the garage floor. "Now what? You think too damn much, Jake."

Jacob sat down next to him. "No, I mean suppose she falls for some normal guy? Or decides to stay in Florida? Renee's always tryin' to get her to stay down there."

Quil pulled up a crate. "No way! Bella couldn't stay away from you if she tried. And, hell, there's not a guy on the face of the planet that can compete with you, except maybe for me," he said with a grin. Embry leaned sideways and pushed him off the crate.

Looking up from the floor, Quil glared at his friend, as he dusted off his trousers. "Thanks, Embry," he grumbled. "I was trying to keep these pants clean. They're the only good pair I own."

"Now how did you expect to keep them clean playin' around with a grease gun in Jake's garage?"

"Lay off, I'm not stupid. I didn't have any other pants. They're all dirty."

"Well, then why don't you wash them, Brainiac?"

"Becuz obviously, I'm too busy, hangin' around with you two losers."

"Who you calling losers?" Jacob taunted. He and Embry piled on top of him, playfully wrestling on the dirty floor with the boy in the now filthy clothes.

* * *

><p>Right on schedule, Derek was knocking at the door at 7:00 A.M. with a smile as big as the Florida sun. He was minus his escorts this time, and with no leashes, maybe she'd let him hold her hand. At least he could hope.<p>

She was ready this time, waiting for him, all zipped up and cute as a button. How did anyone look so adorable first thing in the morning?

"Hey, c'mon Swan. The sun's out, the air's fresh, and the ocean's calling." He was definitely a morning person. He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her out of the house.

They trotted at a slow pace to the beach. "So, how'd dinner go last night?"

"It was fine. Why?"

Not breaking his rhythm, he answered, "Just curious. No offense, but your mom can't boil an egg to save her life."

"I know, that's why I did the cooking."

"D'arvit—if I had known that, I would've invited myself over to eat with you."

Bella stopped, mid-stride, and looked down at her shoes. "Derek . . ."

Derek was ahead of her by a few paces before he noticed that she had fallen behind. He turned back and glanced at her. Was he being too forward? Did he insult her with that crack about her mom? "What? What did I say?"

She didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was such nice guy. But she had to set him straight. "Did Renee tell you I had a boyfriend back home?"

He sighed in disappointment. "I guess she kind of left that bit of information out. I wondered why you were so standoffish. I thought you were just extremely shy. And here I was making a fool of myself, coming onto you like I have."

"It's okay, Derek. You didn't know. We can still be friends." She gazed up at him, smiling. "You know I tried to hate you. I really did, but you won me over."

Oh, great . . . she didn't hate him. That was one step away from let's be pen pals or swap recipes. So, he was conveniently placed in the friendship box, huh. A guy's still got to try though. She was a girl; she might change her mind. Yeah, right—fat chance.

He didn't feel like running anymore. All his energy just sort of dissipated, so he walked beside her, quietly. Finally, he got up the courage to ask the burning questions. "Does this guy have a name?"

"Oh, right, I guess Renee didn't tell you anything about him, did she? His name's Jacob—Jacob Black. Wait . . . I have a picture of him in my pocket."

Bella reached into her hip pocket and removed a small wallet. Her fingers slipped a photo of Jacob and herself together on his seventeenth birthday from one of the see-through sleeves. "Here, this is Jacob," she touted, as she handed him the picture.

Crap, he was hoping the guy in question would be a nerdy little guy with weak eyes and glasses. What stared him in the face was a tall, robust Native American, with shining black eyes and hair. He looked to be about twenty five or so. Bella looked like a midget next to him.

Derek let out a low whistle. "D'arvit, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. How tall is he anyway? Do you have to stand on a box to kiss him?" He could imagine her staring into Jacob's belt buckle all day long.

She laughed despite herself. "Don't need to; he's always picking me up in the air. And yeah, he's pretty tall, six feet, five inches. Hopefully, he's stopped growing after seventeen years." Her laughter faded as she remembered the last time she saw him silhouetted in the casement of her bedroom window, looking so despondent—a look that was nearly duplicated on Derek's face right at that moment.

Hold on—did she just say he was only seventeen? A tiny flicker of hope started to burn in his heart. Maybe there was a chance for Derek Miller after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Derek left to get ready for work, the spring back in his step. When he got to the house, he waltzed over to his mother's bookshelf and picked out a book to bring with him—A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. He chuckled to himself, wondering what Bella would say about his choice.<p>

It dawned on Bella that she never even asked Derek about his job. No matter, she'd ask him the next time she saw him, but hopefully it wouldn't be that soon.

Renee called from the kitchen as Bella started up the stairs to her room. "I hope you brought a bathing suit with you, sweetie, because we are spending the day on the beach." _Lord knows you certainly can use some sun_.

"Yeah, I figured," she answered. "This is Florida—sun, sand and ocean."

Her mother walked to the bottom of the stairs. "I made some oatmeal for you; it's still on the stove. Eat up so we can go."

"Mom's oatmeal—great. I knew I should have brought along a couple of boxes of poptarts," she muttered under her breath.

"I wish Phil were here, he hardly gets to see you when you visit. Believe it or not, he misses you."

Bella yelled down to her mom as she changed into her swimwear. "I miss him too. When is he coming back?"

"Two and a half weeks, but who's counting. I don't know why the team owner always has to involve Phil in scouting for talent. They never pay him extra for it either. I guess as long as Phil enjoys it, we won't complain."

* * *

><p>The hot cereal as usual was lumpy, and scorched at the bottom. Bella managed to mash up the lumps, and scrap off the burnt spots, but it was still all she could do to keep the oatmeal down. It was pretty gross. She decided to do some grocery shopping tonight and mentally put poptarts on the imaginary list. She was definitely going to lose weight in the next few weeks.<p>

Neptune Beach was generic as far as beaches went, but one thing made it stand out in her mind. There, sitting in a lifeguard tower was the guy she was trying to avoid—well maybe avoid was too strong a word. She really liked Derek, she just didn't want to get _too_ chummy. It might give him the wrong idea, not that the idea wasn't already planted in his head, thanks to her ever meddling mother.

Renee set up shop close to the tower, in full view of the cute lifeguard. It was close enough so that Bella caught site of the skimpily clad college girls that were congregated at the base of his station.

A tall blonde shouted. "Hey, Derek, why don't you come down here? I need some more sun screen on my back."

"Hey, Sherry. Why don't you have Doreen or Candy do it for you. I'm busy, guarding people's lives." He smiled politely, but secretly wished they would buzz off. These three girls were constantly chasing after him. He had a job to do. _Why don't you go pester Nate for a while? I'm not in the mood today—or any day, for that matter. Why don't they get the hint? Not interested! _

_Man, these girls are so forward, and those swimsuits don't leave much to the imagination. They may as well just go swimming naked. They should wear something like that brunette over there; now that's classy. Wait a minute, isn't that Bella? D'arvit— Sean, hurry up and get here, so I can take my break._

* * *

><p>Bella pretended she didn't see him, and hoped he didn't see her either. Then, of course—Renee turned around and waved at him like she was an Orange Bowl Queen sitting on a float.<p>

There's no way he could miss Renee. He felt bad for Bella, who was attempting to shrink down into the sand out of humiliation. That red in her cheeks was not due to sunburn either. He shook his head and smiled, waving back at them.

Sherry yelled up at him again. "Who's that new girl you're waving at?"

He picked up his binoculars, peering out over the water. "That's my business."

"Suit yourself," she replied. Then she snidely added another comment. "And while you're at it, let her know that no one wears a one piece anymore. Sooo ladylike!"

"Maybe she's not a lady, but at least she dresses and _acts_ like one."

Candy, a shorter brunette piped up. "I guess he told you," she snickered.

"*###%%%$$^^^! You are such a prude, Derek Miller."

_Cusses like a sailor._ "You've just confirmed my observation." _That shut her up._

"Well!" Sherry fumed.

Derek placed the binoculars beside him on the seat, and glanced down at the eyelashes fluttering at him—two pairs anyway.

"Look, ladies, I'd love to chat, but—I really have to pay attention to the swimmers out there. It's my job to be sure nobody gets in trouble."

"Come on, girls, let's not bother the lifeguard. He's got more important things to do, like flirt with Mary Poppins over there. There are plenty of other hot bods on the beach. Time to prowl." With that, Sherry huffed off, and walked by the blanket where Bella was sitting.

Bella overheard the beach bunny say. "The nerve of that guy, preferring a goody-two-shoes over me. And defending her choice of clothing. You call that a swimsuit? Pfft!" She turned, looking straight at Bella and glared at her. A string of expletives laced the air as the sand churned under her feet. Her two college friends followed in her wake, looking amused.

The next hour and a half were the longest that Derek had ever endured. When Sean's tousled brown head bobbed among the crowd, Derek nearly jumped down from the tower to get to the particular blanket that he tried unsuccessfully to ignore.

Sean gave him the _what's with you_ look. "Hey, take it easy—what's the hurry?"

Derek tried to brush past him. "I don't want to waste a minute of my break time. Is that all right with you?"

Sean grabbed him by the shoulder, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just a doggone minute, there. Is Sherry here today?"

"Yeah, and she's all yours." Derek trotted off to see his _friend_, leaving Sean to climb to the top of the observation post.

"All riiiight! It's gonna be a good day," Sean avowed. He feathered back his dark, unkempt hair as he trained his binoculars on the coed.

* * *

><p>"Hello, ladies," he sang as he plunked down beside them in the sand. "How's everyone doing today?"<p>

"We're all doing great." _Well we were, until you showed up_. "But shouldn't you be behind your binoculars watching for drowning victims?" she blurted.

"This is my break. I'm at your service for the next fifteen minutes. I was going to get some water at the snack bar. You wanna come with me?" _Please say, yes. _

"That'd be wonderful. Can you get me one too?" Renee entreated.

"Sure thing, Mrs. D."

Bella reached over and slipped her arms into her cover up. Renee handed her some money which she placed in the pocket. He held out his hand to Bella to help her up, and kept her hand in his while they hiked all the way to the snack bar. She didn't know how to get her hand back without hurting his feelings. He reluctantly let it go however, when the cashier handed him the three bottles of water.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she placed the money on the counter. "I'm not going to let you pay for this. Treat's on me." He picked up the money and returned it to her pocket.

She put a little more distance between them on the way back to Renee's blanketed area.

Derek noticed, sadly. _I guess I was asking for it when I grabbed her hand_. "Hey, Bella. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by holding your hand. I just didn't want you to trip in the sand. I didn't mean anything by it." _What a lie. I'd give anything if it actually meant something to you too. I could just kill Renee, for putting you in the middle and making a lovesick puppy out of me. It's not very flattering at my age._

"It's okay, Derek. I understand." And she understood all right—he was lying. He used that as an excuse. Funny—it was almost a déjà vu of the beginning stage of her relationship with Jacob. He was always on the lookout for an opportunity to feel her skin against his, even if it was just a touch of her hand.

They walked a little ways farther and the silence was getting awkward. Derek started up the conversation again. "So, I see you haven't baptized that suit yet, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really into getting all wet. I'm not that great a swimmer, in fact I nearly drowned once. I wouldn't be here today if Jacob hadn't dived in and saved me."

_Oh, just great—I work as a lifeguard, and she won't go near the water. Strike two, Derek._

"He's a lifeguard, then?"

"No," she laughed. "He's a mechanic. Jacob is my personal lifeguard in a way, though."

Derek stopped, opened one of the bottles and handed it to her. Opening a second, he took a swig and remarked, "Here's to Jacob for saving your life. I never would have met you otherwise."

Clinking his bottle to hers, he toasted, "To Jacob . . ." and took another drink. He smiled at her even though he was dying inside.

"To Jacob," she replied.

* * *

><p>Removing the tube of sun-screen from her bag, Renee brazenly asked Derek, "Would you mind putting some sun-block on my back, sweetie?"<p>

"Sure, no problem." He saw this as a chance to spread some on Bella.

He finished lathering the cream on Renee and asked her daughter, "You want some on you too? Once in a lifetime opportunity."

Quickly responding, Bella answered, "Thanks, I don't need any right now. I put some on, right before you came." That shut him down in a hurry.

Derek stayed a few minutes, talking, but the time had escaped him. "Gotta run ladies. Nate's shift is done, so I'll be taking over for him. He's at that other station down by the big palm tree.

Renee lifted the brim of her sun hat. "Why don't you come for dinner tonight?"

Bella turned her eyes up to the sky.

"Maybe some other time, Mrs. D." He grinned at them as he left.

Sean lowered down Derek's backpack containing his towels, book and other supplies. Bella watched him trot to the other tower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in La Push, our boy could not concentrate on any one task at a time. He was carving a wolf charm out of some driftwood, lost his focus and unfortunately the tail fell off. He put it down and went out to the Taj. He sat there on the wooden crate—that was no good, it just reminded him of who he wanted seated there. It was no use, being in his garage made him miss his Bella all the more. So, he trudged into the house and started cooking lunch for Billy and himself.<p>

While the soup was boiling on the stove, he thought about her promise to write to him. Maybe a letter would arrive tomorrow. It better, or he'd go insane. She also promised to phone him at the end of the week. God, her call couldn't get here fast enough. Maybe he was being selfish; after all, Bella rarely got to visit her mother. Renee deserved her daughter's undivided attention. But damn, he needed to hear her voice. If only he could call her. Billy was on a fixed income, and long distance was out of the question.

He ladled out the soup into two bowls and called Billy out of his bedroom to eat. Jacob sat down, and spooned each bite into his mouth, but he didn't taste a thing. His mind was far away in Jacksonville, and zeroed in on a small brunette with eyes the color of melted chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Letter at Last

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Banner by Lady of Spain

* * *

><p>Bella was bored out of her mind sitting around on the beach, especially since Renee fell asleep. It was a good thing she brought along a book to read: <em>The Age of Innocence.<em> She didn't seem to be able to immerse herself in it, however. Her mind's eye kept conjuring up a vision of a tall Native American, with eyes the color of onyx, glistening black hair, and that million dollar smile. Why did Renee have to live so far away from La Push?

When Renee woke up, they ate lunch on the sand and decided to call it a day. Bella cleaned up after they got home, and as a promise to herself, went grocery shopping.

* * *

><p>Derek dropped by the house when he saw that Bella had left in the car. Renee was surprised to see him at the door. "Well, Derek, how nice of you to come by, but Bella's not here right now. She should be back in about an hour."<p>

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you, Mrs. D. Mind if I come in?" _You betchur_ _barettes I need to talk to you_.

Renee held the door open, and motioned for him to step inside and sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"No thanks, I want to get this over with quickly." He rubbed his leg, nervously.

She sat across from him smiling, and leaned forward slightly. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about Bella. You know I really like her . . . I mean reeaaaally like her. But that's just the thing. I'm falling head over heels for your daughter, and you left out some important details . . . like the fact that she has a boyfriend back home. You've been pushing me at her all this time—and even before that. I don't think that was fair—to either of us."

Rolling her eyes, Renee thought, Oh_, here we go again _. . . _Jacob Black_. "If you're talking about Jacob—they've known each other all their lives. I don't want her settling down with someone just because she's comfortable with him."

"I don't think comfortable's the right word. She's in love with this guy. You can see how her eyes light up when she talks about him."

Her smile was fading fast. "You know, I married a boy from a small town, and look where it got me. I don't want my daughter making the same mistake."

Derek sat up a little straighter. He was starting to get annoyed. "Don't you think that should be her decision?" _Boy, this woman is a control freak._

"You are getting out of line here, Derek. I think I know what's best for my own daughter." _The nerve of this kid! And here I thought he was such a nice boy too._

"I mean you no disrespect, Mrs. D., but Bella is eighteen years old. She doesn't need her mother interfering in her life. She's old enough to make her own choices."

_Why you little_ . . . Do you have anything else to add before you need to go." _I should say before I throw you out._

"Only that whatever plans you had for us are not going to work. I'll be her friend even though I'd like to be more than that, but this relationship is as far as it's going to go."

_Thanks for setting me up for all this heartache, lady._

He stood up, ready to leave. "I'm sorry if you think I've overstepped my bounds, but I had to get this off my chest. You're very lucky to have a sweet daughter like Bella. I mean that sincerely. Well, I better go before she gets back. She probably already thinks I'm stalking her. Bye, Mrs. D."

Renee closed the door behind him. _I can't believe he talked to me that way. Well, no matter, he's young. I can fogive his brashness. Anyway, he still has five weeks to grow on her._

* * *

><p>The next day was horrible. Renee had a bee in her bonnet the whole time, and Bella was clueless as to why. Gosh, she wished Phil was here to act as a buffer. There was such tension in the house, it practically zinged aloud. So, it was actually a welcome relief when Derek phoned.<p>

"Hey, Bella, I've got the whole day off, and I thought you'd like to go to the movies with me . . . just as friends. Gotta warn you though, my brother will be with us. I promised I would take him, so I'm stuck. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds great." She crossed her fingers. Would she regret this?

It was hard to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I'll pick you up in an hour." _I can't believe it; she said yes. _

* * *

><p>When Bella answered the door, another introduction was in order. The grey-blue eyes on Derek brightened, and his lips curled up in a smile. "Hey, there she is! Frank, I'd like you to meet Miss Bella Swan."<p>

"Hi, Frank." Bella put out her hand in greeting.

Frank had a scowl on his face, and his arm remained at his side. Derek nudged him to comply by squeezing the back of his neck.

"Hey—ow!" He extended his hand unwillingly. "Yeah, hi." Turning to his big brother, he complained, "I thought you said she was pretty."

After shaking Bella's hand, he wiped his own on his pants as if to rid himself of girl cooties. Derek in the meantime gave her a look of, _sorry, but I told ya so_.

* * *

><p>Frank ran ahead of the two, his light brown hair flopping onto his forehead with each step. He yelled, "I've got shotgun!" as he sailed into the front seat.<p>

Pulling open the door to the passenger side, Derek entreated, "Why don't you let Bella sit in front? Remember we talked about this earlier."

With his lips twisted into an ugly sneer, Frank retorted, "Why do I have to sit in the back? This isn't her car. You guys gonna be kissin' or somethin'?"

Bella shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Echoing Bella's sentiments, Frank agreed, "Yeah, what she said. Three's a crowd."

Derek spoke through his clenched teeth. "No, d'arvit, now get in the back seat, Frank!" _I'm gonna kill this kid any minute now._

"I've got an idea. How about we both sit in the back seat."

His pale blue eyes were accusing her even as he surrendered. "Oh, all right—but just because I wanna see this movie sometime today."

The battle was over, but Derek didn't like the outcome. He was sitting all alone up front while Bella was in back with his ornery little brother—geesh!.

* * *

><p>When they got to the cinema, there was a round of musical chairs since Frank wanted to sit between the two of them. As the movie began, Derek finally got up and moved to an empty seat on the other side of Bella.<p>

The movie was a scary offering with weird alien creatures. Frank got so scared at one point that he latched onto Bella's arm. As soon as he realized what he had done, he quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

Bella jumped in her seat a couple of times herself. Derek put his arm around her shoulders, and she didn't complain or draw back from him. He was just trying to comfort her, she told herself.

During the big battle scene, Frank became animated in his excitement. He knocked over his cup of Sprite—right into Bella's lap. Startled, she stood up with a horrified gasp, and immediately rushed through the aisle with Derek following.

His hand grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around in the darkened theater. "What happened," he asked hurriedly. "It wasn't that scary, was it?"

"No, it's not that. I've got to get to the ladies' room. Your brother dumped his cup of pop all over me."

Closing his eyes in humiliation, Derek announced, "You go find the ladies' room. I'll run out to the car and get my sweater, to cover you." He turned to head out to the parking lot. "I swear, I'm gonna kill that kid," he muttered.

* * *

><p>He returned with the sweater, and rapped on the restroom door. "Bella, you still in there?" An older lady left the room nearly hitting him in the chest with the heavy door.<p>

"Young man," she hissed. "The men's room is on the other side of the hall."

Bella peeped outside the restroom, and Derek handed her his sweater. She wrapped herself in it like an apron and stepped out into the lobby.

Derek was beyond mortified. "I . . . I don't know what to say. I can't apologize enough."

"It's okay; believe me, I've had a lot worse. I'm actually feeling sorry for you. Is he always like this?"

Nodding his head, Derek sighed. "Pretty much. This is even one of his better days. Oh, my gosh, Bella, this was a disaster. I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow night. I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do to make up for Frank's behavior. You wanna help me plan his murder over steak and lobster?"

All at once, the laughter bubbled up out of her throat, and Derek joined her. They were laughing so hard that they almost failed to notice that the people were filing out of the auditorium. The movie apparently had ended.

"D'arvit! We missed the ending. You wanna stay and watch it again?"

"No thanks. I'll wait for it to come out on blue ray," she answered in between her laughter.

"C'mon, let's go collect my little brother."

Taking her hand, he dragged her back to their seats, but the seat where Frank was sitting was now empty. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, good grief. Now what? Where did he go?" Thinking quickly, Derek said, "You go out front. I'll take the rear exit. Then we'll meet back in the lobby."

They were both gone for several minutes, but returned empty-handed. Derek was looking a little pale. He sat on a nearby chair rubbing his chin. How could he tell his parents that his brother got lost while under his care? Sure, he'd like to murder him sometimes. But the thought of some low life carting him off—he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

Bella sat down beside him. Could things get any worse? "Maybe we should call the police."

Looking at her, he tried his best to remain calm. "Okay, let's not panic yet. We'll just wait a few more minutes."

As they sat there talking, a loud voice boomed behind them. "Does this kid belong to you?"

Derek stood up, craning his neck toward the voice. The man had his hand on his brother's shoulder. Frank seemed unconcerned, a big grin decorating his face.

"Thank god—where have you been, you little idiot?"

The man explained, "He was up in the projector's booth. He was interested in how the film got looped through the projector. His tutorial is over; he's all yours. Have a nice day."

"Too late for that," Derek uttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>The mailman pulled up to the little red house in La Push. Jacob rushed out to greet him and was whooping with joy when he had in his hands the letter he was anxiously waiting for. He had to restrain himself from kissing the stunned man. Grabbing the rest of the mail, he raced into the house, tossed the remaining envelopes onto the kitchen table, and dashed back to his friends still drinking warm root beer out in the Taj.<p>

After kissing the envelope a hundred times, and making a fool of himself doing his happy dance, Jacob brayed, "It's here, guys. The love of my life has penned a letter for her ever-luvin', Jake. Get ready to be jealous."

"Damn," Quil snorted. "You'd think you won the lottery."

Pressing the precious letter to his heart, Jacob crowed, "Let me tell you something, Ateara. I have won the lottery—the lottery of love."

Embry pointed to the paper sack that the root beer came in. "Hey, Quil, can you hand me that bag over there. I need to puke."

Quil walked over and holding the bag in his hand said, "Wait, let me make sure there's enough room for me to use it too."

Jacob sat down sideways on the front seat of the Rabbit, turning the envelope over, this way and that. In mock seriousness, he stated, "Jeez, maybe I should put some pepto bismol in with the root beer next time."

Embry spoke up. "Okay, Jake, the nausea has passed. So are you gonna read that thing or just stare at it all day?"

The two chums crowded around him as he read the letter. "Man, it sounds like she really loves the weather in Florida," Embry remarked.

"Probably reminds her of all the sunshine she misses in Arizona," Quil added. Then in a sing–song voice, he commented, "Oh, isn't that sweet, the sunshine reminds her of you—her air and her sun. God, I think I need that bag again."

Irritated, Jacob pointed a finger at Quil. "You know, you don't have to read this with me. Now shut up, I don't need your stupid comments."

"You tell him, Jake. I think it _is_ sweet."

"Says Mr. Sensitive," Quil snarked.

"Damn, right. Now be quiet. I wanna know what she wrote to Jake."

Rising from the seat, Jacob seemed a little concerned, as he read the part about Derek. "Just a friend, huh?"

"What's wrong with that?" Embry asked.

"If you remember correctly, I was her friend at one time too."

Poking Jacob in the bicep, Quil pointed out, "But now, you're her friend—with benefits."

"Great big benefits," Embry muttered.

"Yeah, but this Derek is a normal guy. He probably has money too. And look where he lives. It's practically paradise. You know her mom has been itching for her to go to school down there."

"Get a grip. Hell, it's always the same old broken record. You need a new tune, my man. What are you so worried about. She's in love with you. She proved that the night before she left." Embry ended with an exasperated huff.

Quil looked around Jacob's shoulder, "What else does she say?"

Jacob yanked the letter to the side, obscuring Quil's view. "Nothing you need to know about. The rest is private. Get your own letter." He refolded the paper, placed it back in the envelope and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

><p>That night, Jacob wrote back to his Bella. He updated her on the current events at La Push, which sadly didn't compare with her Floridian escapades. He made a few comments about her new friend, hoping to sound casual and not the jealous fool that he really was. Then he poured his heart and soul into the next part, letting her know how much she meant to him—how he could never erase that last afternoon from his memory—that afternoon they spent physically sharing their love for each other. He ended it by telling her that he looked forward to her call, longing to hear her voice once more.<p>

How he missed her! _Please god, don't let her stay away too long. And don't let her forget me. My heart couldn't take it. _

He placed his letter in an addressed envelope, ready to mail tomorrow. Then he turned out the light, and laying his head on the pillow, willed himself to dream of his sweetheart so far away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Phone Home

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>There was barking in the front yard before the knock came at the door. Frank stood there with his head hanging, the two leashes in his hands. Derek, on the other hand, held his little brother under control with a firm grip on his shoulder. Ben and Geri wagged their tails obviously happy, in direct contrast to Frank's glum expression.<p>

Giving him a little nudge with the heel of his hand to encourage him, Derek offered, "Go on." He met Bella's amused eyes. "Frank, here, has something to say to you."

Never looking up at her, he mumbled, "Yeah, sorry . . ."

"For . . .?"

Frank scuffed a shoe on the cement doorstep. "For saying you weren't pretty."

"And . . ."

"And for making you sit on the back seat."

"And . . ."

Glancing at his big brother with obvious resentment, he continued. "And for dumping my soda on you. But that was an accident. I swear I didn't do that on purpose. Honest!"

"And . . ."

Sighing loudly, he said, "And for making you get all scared and stuff when you couldn't find me."

"Now, shake her hand, squirt."

He glared at Derek once again with a grimace on his face. "Do I have to?"

Bella had pity on the poor humiliated boy. "No, you don't have to."

Interrupting, Derek asserted, "Yes, he does _have to_."

"Can I leave finally if I do?"

Bella bent down to his eye level. "Unless you'd like to come in a minute and have a couple of cookies. I baked them last night."

"That depends," he replied with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate macaroon."

Frank handed the two leashes to Derek and shook her hand. He followed her into the house, leaving his big brother on the doorstep, with his mouth open, and his hands full of leather strips.

When he returned to pick up the dogs, he turned to Bella and said, "You know, you're not too bad—for a girl."

Derek watched as Frank sauntered off, still nibbling on a cookie, with Ben and Geri leading the way. Laughing, he suggested, "Hey, if I spill a soda on you, do I get a chocolate macaroon too?"

"No, but you might get slapped. Now let's get to running."

* * *

><p>On their return to the house, Derek reminded Bells. "Don't forget; I promised to take you out to dinner tonight. It's a fancy place, so you should probably wear a dress.<p>

"Okay, so—I'll see you tonight then. I'll pick you up at six." He backed up slowly, and somehow tripped, sending him sprawling onto the lawn on his rear end.

He looked up at her sheepishly, then grinned. "Yeah, I've definitely been spending too much time with you."

Bella nodded, laughing. "It's contagious."

Renee, still in a bad mood, came to the door to see what all the laughter was about. "What in the world are you doing, sitting on the lawn?"

Derek leaned back on his elbows. "Hey, hi there, Mrs. D." He waved at her from his spot on the ground. "I guess I've gotten a bit clumsy over the past few days."

"My god, it's contagious!" she exclaimed as she hurried back inside.

"D'arvit, she's still mad isn't she?"

Tilting her head to one side, Bella asked, "How did you know?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you, but—what the hell— I'm the reason. I told her to mind her own business and stay out of your life. Well, maybe not in those exact words, but you get the idea."

"Holy cow, Derek. I wouldn't have the guts to say that to her."

He stood up, dusting off his pants. "She needed someone to tell her, and now you're off the hook. I did it _for_ you."

"Thanks. You know you really are a good friend."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Do I get a chocolate macaroon, now?"

* * *

><p>Renee seemed a little less aggravated when Bella told her she was going out to dinner that night.<p>

"Sweetie," she said, as she led her daughter into the kitchen, "I've seen your clothes. You can't wear that dress tonight. You need something more formal." _Something that will catch his eye. _

Bella sat down at the table. "Mom, I don't want to buy a dress that I'll be wearing only once. Besides, I can't afford to be wasting money."

Standing with one arm leaning on the back of the chair, Renee wrinkled her brow in concentration. Wait—I've got it. You go ahead and eat some breakfast, I won't be gone long."

The pancakes were slightly overcooked, but at least it wasn't lumpy oatmeal. By the time she finished, Renee was back with two beautiful dresses draped over her arm.

Bella stood up, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where did you dig those up?"

"These are borrowed from Derek's mother. She's just as thin as you are. You can't believe the amount of gorgeous clothes that woman owns. Anyway, she was more than happy to lend them to you. So, which one?"

Was she crazy? "I can't wear one of those. Isn't Derek going to notice that they belong to his mother?"

"Phht! You must be kidding. No son notices what his mother is wearing. Anyway, he won't even remember who his mother is when he sees you, let alone remember seeing her in these."

Renee held up the two dresses. One was a bright yellow satin with a flared skirt. Bella wouldn't be caught dead in it. She'd look like a canary. The other was a sheath of black lace, reminiscent of the one worn by Julie Roberts in _Pretty Woman_. It was no contest, and her scheming mother knew it.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at 6:15 as promised. Derek was there at her doorstep, looking sharp in his black suit and tie. He was holding a box containing an orchid corsage.<p>

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. He could barely breathe. She didn't want to embarrass him, so she had Renee put her hair up, and even applied a little makeup. It certainly did the trick.

Bella invited him inside and he stood there like an idiot with his mouth open. All he could utter was, "Wow!"

Renee helped Bella with the corsage, and they were off. On the way to the car, Bella couldn't help herself. "I have a confession to make."

Derek scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I know. Anyone who could look that beautiful should be arrested. I mean it . . . it should be illegal. How am I supposed to drive safely? I won't be able to keep my eyes on the road. I'll be driving under the influence—of you."

A wave of scarlet covered her face. "Seriously—my mom borrowed this dress. It belongs to your mother."

Grinning from ear to ear, he commented, "My mother never looked like that!"

* * *

><p>To say the restaurant was a bit fancy would be a gross understatement. Bella felt awkward and was a little intimidated by the prices on the menu. Derek chastised her.<p>

"Don't look at the prices, Swan. You deserve it after what Frank and I put you through. Besides, it's my pleasure." _Why, oh why do you have to live on the other side of the country? Jacob, I envy you."_

Dinner went well. By that, Bella meant she was grateful that she didn't spill anything on the borrowed garment.

Derek talked about his family and the antics of his little brother. Bella described the state of Washington, and living with a police chief for a father. It was a good night, but Bella was anxious to get home so she could call Jacob. Derek never wanted it to end. He could stare at her all night. Sigh . . .

He was quiet on the drive back to Jacksonville. He promised himself not to entertain thoughts about a relationship with Bella, but it was sooo hard. What was he going to do when she returned to Forks? His heart was already dreading it.

Taking her hand, he kissed it as he dropped her off at her door. With a heaviness in his chest, he turned and walked to his car. Bella waved as he drove away.

* * *

><p>Jacob sat on a kitchen chair pushed close to wall, waiting for the phone to ring. Yeah, he was that anxious. It had only been a week. What was he gonna be like five weeks from now? The ringer barely went off, when he grabbed the handle from its cradle and nearly dropped it on the floor in his haste.<p>

"Jacob . . ." Her sweet voice was music to his ears. "I miss you. How's everything in La Push?"

"Jeez, Bells, never mind that. Let's get to the important stuff, like—do you still love me?"

"What a silly question. Of course I still love you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I read your letter, and you mentioned this guy you met." Jacob cringed at his admission that he was jealous. That was the one thing he wanted to avoid and here he was sailing right into it, head on. His heart definitely overrode anything his mind had planned, and his mouth joined right in.

There was the sound of laughter coming from the other end. He couldn't believe it; she was laughing at him.

"Jacob Black—you're jealous. I barely know the guy; you don't need to be jealous of him."

"Why the hell not? Is he an ugly toad?"

More laughter. "No, actually he's quite good looking. But he's not you. You have nothing to worry about in that respect. I love you, Jake. I'll always love you."

"Well, that's a relief. But god, Bells, I'm so lonely. My arms are empty and my lips are unoccupied. I'm goin' stir crazy. I can't even stand being in the Taj. It's just not the same without you. Quil and Embry have been here practically every day, and I'm even drivin' them nuts!"

"Speaking of Quil and Embry—and the rest of the pack. Have they uncovered our little secret, yet."

Jacob was silent for a moment. What was he getting so embarrassed for? After all she was there in person when things got outa hand. And he was hoping that things would get outa hand a lot when they got back together.

"Uh, sorry—hell, I couldn't help it. That's all I think about. Damn, girl, when you get back, I'm gonna keep you so busy. And this time I went out and bought a couple packs of . . . well . . . you know."

Bella's next quip made him happy. "Lookin' forward to it, Black."

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, Jake do you suppose you're the only one who thinks about it?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Geesh, I'm only human. I do have hormones you know."

"You proved that on several occasions, and one in particular, if you get my drift."

She hesitated. She didn't want to say it , but the next words out of her mouth were, "I better go, Jake. It's getting late."

He'd been dreading those very words. It put a pall over the whole conversation. He didn't want her to go, even though it was inevitable.

"Wait, Bells—don't go yet. Tell me that you love me one more time." His lonely heart was aching already.

Oh my gosh. His pain was so palpable. It was all she could do to soothe it from so far away. "Jake, how can I make you understand; I can't live without you. You're the sun on my face and the air that I breathe. I could never love anyone the way I love you. I can't wait to come home, so I can show you how much you mean to me. I love you, Jake—I _love_ you."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Thank you . . . I mean, you know, for choosing me. God, I love you so much it hurts. Please don't break my heart. I'd die without your love."

"I've gotta go," she whispered.

"Bye, Bells," he choked out.

"Bye, Jake."

Jacob put the phone back on its cradle and trudged off to bed. Damn, five more miserable weeks. How would he survive it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Ill Wind

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Things fell into a routine at Renee's home. Every morning, except Sunday, Derek came over, to pick Bella up for their daily run. He was off on Wednesdays, and every other Saturday. Sometimes he would stop by just to shoot the breeze over a glass of lemonade and a couple of homemade cookies.<p>

Afternoons would find Renee and Bella at the beach or shopping. Bella couldn't decide which activity she hated the worst.

Out of self preservation, Bella did the cooking in the evenings, leaving Renee to do the simpler meals. Renee would frequently invite Derek to dinner, but he would always refuse out of principle, thank goodness.

They had a really equipped library in Jacksonville, and Bella took advantage. There's just so much you can do on a beach when you don't enjoy getting wet all that much. She actually brought home two books in the Artemis Fowl series and had to admit, they kept her entertained—d'arvit! She kept the books a secret from Derek though. After her little speech about only reading _real_ literature, it would be embarrassing if he found out. It was a mystery to her why she should even care about that. So what if she was reading the series; it was no one's business but her own.

Bella wrote to Jacob every other day, and he did the same. Holy cow, his letters were funny and sweet, and so emotion provoking that she was moved to tears on more than one occasion. It was easy to see who cornered the market on wearing their heart on their sleeves. Why was it so hard for her to let him know how much she loved him? No wonder he was continually fishing for verbal cues of affection. It wasn't that he was so needy; it was the fact that she was so stingy with her declarations of love. The poor boy was starved for those confirming words. She would try to do better.

The phone calls continued each Friday, but it was a double edged sword. On the one hand she longed to hear his voice. It was no secret that he was desperate to hear her too. On the other hand it pained them both to sever the connection. All those pangs of longing would fill their souls, making the nights intolerably lonely.

Three and a half weeks had passed. Renee was going to pick up Phil at the airport that afternoon. She would be gone for hours, so Derek invited Bella to go fishing with him on his family's boat. She was feeling especially down in the dumps. She missed her Jacob, and if that wasn't bad enough, her dad had emailed her, making her even more homesick. Derek sensed she needed some cheering up.

They got back from their run, and Bella went into the kitchen. Breakfast was on the table—ugh—Renee's oatmeal. She searched for her pop tarts, but the last box had been eaten. It was unusually gross this morning, and unfortunately, Bella had to make a trip to the bathroom and unload her stomach's contents. Maybe when Phil got home, he could take over breakfast duty. She remembered him making breakfast for them when they all lived together in Phoenix. She settled for some toast, but her stomach was still queasy. Good lord, she'd be swaying back and forth on a boat today too.

Renee stood by the doorway, ready to go. "I'm leaving for the airport, Sweetie. Come give your mother a kiss goodbye."

Bella dutifully gave Renee a hug and a kiss.

"Now don't forget, we should be home by 6:30. Do you think you could have dinner ready for us?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella answered, "Mom, have you missed a meal since I arrived?"

"No, but . . ."

"Don't worry. It'll be on the table."

Renee probably hadn't eaten this well since her daughter set foot in the door. It was practically an insult that she uttered that comment.

* * *

><p>By the time Derek came by, Bella was feeling better.<p>

His parents owned a pretty sweet motor boat, and Derek was a pro at maneuvering it through the waves. The sea was a little rough today, but he pushed it past the white caps to a more placid area to fish.

He got out the sunscreen from his backpack, when a book fell out. Uh-oh, he didn't want Bella seeing it. She reached out and picked it up, laughing. It was a copy of Wuthering Heights.

"D'arvit, I'm busted," he lamented. "I forgot to take it out of my pack."

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Hey, I may as well confess too; I'm reading Artemis Fowl."

"No fooling. We'll have to form a book club, the real and non-literature book review."

He handed Bella a fishing pole already baited. "Okay, enough about books. We came here to fish."

* * *

><p>They chatted for a couple of hours and Derek had reeled in several scaly creatures from the briny water. Bella was empty handed, but it didn't matter any. She wasn't there for the fish. This was just an escape from her doldrums.<p>

All at once, her pole started to bob. She had all she could do to hang onto it. Whatever was on the other end, was putting up quite a struggle. Derek placed his pole on the deck and ambled over to help Bella. Suddenly the fish flew up into the air. Holy cow, it was a huge marlin, the kind you see displayed on the wall of a seafood restaurant.

Bella nearly fell overboard as the marlin jetted through the water. Derek dove for her, his arms laced around her waistline, catching her before she landed outside the boat. He widened his stance, firmly planting his feet beside hers, and pulling her body closer to himself. His arms wrapped around her so that his hands covered her tiny ones—ones that were fighting so hard to keep the pole from flying away.

With her soft form so close to him, it was difficult to concentrate on reeling in that monster. After a good twenty minutes, the battle for dominance was won. The marlin was finally reeled in and hauled over the side, thrashing and spattering droplets of ocean spray in every direction.

Derek loosened his hold on Bella, remarking, "Wow—talk about beginner's luck. Good grief, girl, he's as big as you are."

They both sat down, exhausted, while the silvery spectacle continued to writhe on the decking. As they caught their breath, the radio onboard announced that a previous gale warning was now being upgraded to hurricane status. Derek hadn't worried about it earlier. He figured they'd be back home way ahead of the storm, but now, he felt it his duty to dock the boat and help to warn the beach goers to evacuate the area.

There was one dock worker left at the station. "You two better scramble for cover. Haven't you heard, there's a hurricane coming our way?"

The wind was blowing so hard that Derek had to shout at the man. "Yeah, we just heard it on the radio. But before we leave, can you do us a favor, and take a snapshot of us with our catch?"

The man helped Derek haul the humongous creature out of the boat. He took the cell phone camera from Derek and waited for the couple to pose. Bella held onto the tail fin while Derek lifted the front end. The man snapped a photo of the two of them dwarfed by the denizen of the sea.

Grabbing a tarp from the boat, Derek wrapped the marlin in it and with the help of the dock worker dragged it to the car, and flopped it onto the back seat.

* * *

><p>Bella followed him as he borrowed a megaphone from one of the empty towers, and shouted for people to hurry and leave the beach. The clouds were gathering ominously, and most of them exited, so Derek left with Bella and drove her home with the biggest fish he'd ever seen taking up the back seat; its snout sticking out one window, and it's tail fin out the other.<p>

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Bella, Jacob had been cramming every spare minute with doing odd jobs. He was busy repairing cars and trucks and carving charms to sell at the souvenir shop, all to save up some money for a round trip ticket to Jacksonville.<p>

Embry was helping out in the Taj, but he was getting increasingly irritated by Jacob's moodiness. "Damn, I must be a masochist. Every time I come over here, you're either in a deep funk or in a piss-poor mood. Either way, it's no fun being around you. If you were a girl, I'd swear you were on the rag.

"And another thing—you're killing yourself, man," Embry cautioned. "Think about it, Jake, by the time you save up enough money, she'll already be home. You'll be stressing yourself out for nothing."

Jacob wouldn't listen to reason. "Just give me that battery cable, and shut up."

Embry sighed and reached for the cable sitting on the work bench. He placed it in Jacob's outstretched hand.

He peered at Embry, with the cable laying on his palm, his face a mask of determination. "You don't know the half of it. She writes about this Derek guy in every freakin' letter, and talks about him nonstop with every phone call. I don't like it. They're getting waaay too close.

"I can't lose her, Em. I worked too hard to get here. I won't lose her—and that's that!"

Placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder, Embry inquired, "Well, have you called her on it?"

"Hell, yeah . . . I'm not stupid—of course I've called her on it. She says they're just friends." Jacob's body began to vibrate just from thinking about it. In so doing, he dropped the cable into the engine accidentally. He threw his wrench on the floor angrily; a cloud of dust flew into the air at the impact. "#$##***%%%!"

Embry shook his head in frustration at seeing his best friend falling to pieces in front of his face. "That's it—I'm done. I'm out of here. It's too painful to listen to your ranting day in and day out. I can't wait 'til Bella comes home. You're a nutcase, Jake. When the old Jacob Black reappears, let me know. Until then, this is Embry Call signing off."

He started marching toward the doorway.

Jacob turned; his attention directed at his friend. "No—wait, Em . . ."

Stopping in mid stride, Embry pivoted around to remark, "Pfft, forget it. You heard what I said. Chew on it for awhile, will ya."

He gave Jacob a two finger salute and walked out the door of the Taj.

Jacob leaned over and retrieved the wrench from the dirty floor. He plopped down onto the old orange crate, stretching out his legs. He stared at the wrench as he rolled it over and over in his grease-stained hand.

* * *

><p>That night, Jacob watched the news with Billy. Seems that Mother Nature was wreaking havoc in Florida—a hurricane to be exact. Great—one more thing to worry about. Bella was a danger magnet all right, even the wind and rain conspired against her. <em>Jeez, hurry home, Bells!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Storm Warning

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Derek drove Bella to the house, and walked her to the door to be sure she was okay. Then, against his better judgment, he drove to the nearest taxidermy shop to drop off the monster in his backseat. He made it in the nick of time. The clerk was just about ready to close up and head home away from the wind and rain.<p>

The storm was closing in fast; he barely made it home safely himself. His car had been weaving all over the road due to the force of the wind. He had only been home a few minutes when his father took him aside.

"Renee Dwyer just called. She's stuck at the airport. The plane with Phil in it, is grounded somewhere in Texas and they can't return to Florida because of the hurricane. No one is being allowed to leave the area. She asked if you could keep her daughter company until the storm passes over."

Was _no_ even an option? Bella was probably scared to death. She'd never been in a hurricane before. "Sure, no problem. Let me get my flashlight and slicker."

"Derek, "his father admonished. "I shouldn't have to say this, but—you are going to be alone with a girl I suspect you're very fond of. I expect you to be nothing less than a gentleman."

"Don't worry, Dad. Bella wouldn't let anything happen. She doesn't even see me that way."

The older man shook a finger at his son. "If you say so. I'm counting on you to be careful. Emotions are a funny thing; they can always change when you least expect it, you know.

Derek stood, shaking his head. If only that was true. Sigh . . .

* * *

><p>Renee's voice was filled with panic as she talked to Bella on her cell. "Oh, sweetie, thank god you're safe at home. I'm not going to make it back tonight. The airport security is not allowing anyone to leave the premises. Phil's plane is still in Houston because of the hurricane warning.<p>

"There are flashlights in the linen closet along with matches and candles, in case the electricity goes out. You probably should put the folding chairs on the patio inside the storage shed. Oh—and there's a transistor radio and batteries up in the closet in your room.

"You better make something to eat now, before the lights are out, too. Honey, I'm so sorry, I'm leaving you like this. I've asked Derek to come stay with you until the hurricane blows over. He'll know what to do; he's done this before. I better go so you can be ready before it hits. Bye, bye."

Great, she was going to be in the middle of a hurricane, away from her home and family. To make matters worse, she would be alone in the house with the handsome next door neighbor. She wasn't sure what bothered her the most, being afraid of the impending storm or being alone all night with Derek.

She quickly went outside and dragged the chairs into the shed. She left the glass table where it stood. There wasn't enough room for it in the shed. She couldn't manage it anyway—it was so darn heavy.

Back in the house, she got down the flashlights, candles, matches and radio, placing them all on the kitchen counter. Then she set to work starting dinner.

The food was almost done when Derek arrived. As Bella went to let him in, the door flew open with unexpected force, nearly knocking him off the threshold. The rain was coming down in sheets and the wind was howling like a banshee. She'd seen rainstorms in Washington, but holy cow, It was a drizzle compared to this.

He stood just inside the door while she scrambled to get him some towels. The water was dripping off of his slicker onto the tile floor. He removed the rain coat after sopping up most of the moisture, and folding it in upon itself, handed it to Bella who hung it over a rack in the utility room.

Derek followed her into the kitchen, noticing the candles etc. on the counter. "This is your first hurricane, huh?"

"Hopefully my last," she responded.

"So, what's still to be done?"

Bella looked up at him innocently, and said, "I don't know—you tell me."

"Okay . . . have you filled the bathtubs?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

Derek answered by quickly running up the steps to the bathroom and filling the tub, then he did the same for the one downstairs. Bella waited outside the room, and asked the obvious. "Why did you need to fill the tubs?"

"Bring me a couple of buckets and I'll tell you. While you're at it, do you know where Renee keeps the bottled water?"

Handing him the buckets, she muttered, "The drinking water's stacked in the utility room—now about the tubs . . ."

He led Bella into the bathroom and placed a bucket beside the commode. "When the electricity goes, there's no water pressure. You have to manually flush the toilets."

Satisfied, she said, "I guess that makes sense." All at once, her chocolate eyes brightened. "I better check on dinner before it burns."

While she was busy taking the food out of the oven, Derek was looking out the window. "I see you put the chairs away; I hope the table stays put."

Bella set the food on the table while Derek helped with the place settings. She seated herself and announced, "Well, we might as well eat, and wait 'til this hurricane passes over."

Derek chuckled, "Bella, I hate to tell you this, but the hurricane hasn't hit us yet. This is just the beginning."

* * *

><p>They were finishing up their dinner when the storm suddenly erupted in intensity. Tree branches and who knows what else were pinging off the roof, and assaulting the house on all sides. With each creak and sound of breakage, Bella would jump in fright.<p>

She stood up to clear away the dishes when Derek suddenly shouted, "Get away from the door."

Bella backed away, but not fast enough. She screamed as she saw the table from the patio heading toward the sliding glass door. Derek grabbed her, yanking her from the dining room. He buried her head into his chest, covering her protectively with his arm.

At that instant the table smashed through the house, as the patio door exploded. Jagged pieces of twisted metal hailed down on the tile floor while the pane shattered into a million shimmering bits. The shower of splintering glass scattered the crystal shards throughout the room. The palm tree in the yard was then wrenched from the ground, uprooting it. The tree followed the trajectory of the table, toppling onto the patio awning, sending it crashing to the cement below. The palm careened through the door, taking part of the roof with it, and landed with a thud on top of the now flattened dining room table.

* * *

><p>Clinging to Derek, Bella was unharmed physically, but she just couldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Bella," he offered, "We're okay; there's nothing more out there that can fall on us." Of course there was a chance that the neighbors' property could drop in unannounced, but he thought it best to omit that possibility; she was traumatized enough already. Come to think of it, he was pretty shook up himself. Sure, he'd been through hurricanes before, but this one took the cake.

"You need to let go of me now, so I can tack up some blankets over the rest of these windows." _D'arvit—my dad told the Dwyers to get some hurricane shutters installed. Why didn't they listen to him? _

He tried to gently push her away, but it was no go. She clung to him all the more desperately.

"Okaaaay . . . I guess I don't blame you." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. It can't last forever."

Derek rubbed her arms and back, in a comforting gesture. Then he tightened his hold around her attempting to stop her from trembling.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell me where the blankets and thumbtacks are." He tipped her chin up so she could look at him.

Her heart was still racing in fight or flight mode, and she could barely get the words out, her breathing was so ragged. She whimpered, pointing to a door, "In the linen closet."

Dropping his arms, he moved back a bit to walk toward the hallway. Bella scrambled to hang onto him, crying, "No—please don't let go of me. Not yet."

He wasn't Jacob, but the old saying, _Any port in a storm_, certainly rang true at this moment.

They walked together to gather up the supplies. Derek opened the windows a crack and somehow got the ones in the living room and downstairs master bedroom covered up. It wouldn't prevent the glass from breaking, but at least the sharp pieces would be somewhat contained.

He led Bella to the couch, his arms still wrapped about her.

The wind was whistling outside, and yes, coming through the gaping hole in the dining room. Objects were being flung around in there, hitting nearby walls, and noisily clattering to the floor. The rain was unceasingly pouring in, causing a flood of cold water to lap at the edge of the living room entrance. The house was shuddering on its foundation, rivaling that of Bella's. It was a wonder that the home didn't collapse in a heap.

Some of the clay tiles from the roof skittered like grasshoppers and slid off, landing in the yard in broken fragments, adding more terrifying sounds to the cacophony of the storm. Then when it seemed that nothing could possibly get worse—it did. The-lights-went-out.

Bella let out a shriek and buried her head into Derek's shoulder. Luckily, he had placed his flashlight on the nearby coffee table. He reached out and grabbed it.

He touched her arm gently. "I have to get the candles from the kitchen. I'll be back before you can blink an eye. You'll be all right, just don't move."

Right—she couldn't move if she wanted to. Her legs were jelly, and she felt like her breath was stuck in the base of her lungs. Her heart was beating so fast, she swore it was going to punch clear through her chest wall. How long was this storm going to last? She was utterly terrified. The next time Renee tried to talk her into moving here, she would remember this _little_ episode.

Derek returned to her side, and laid down three pillar candles, along with the radio on top of the coffee table. After lighting the candles, he drew Bella closer, once more resting her head on his upper arm. They sat quietly while the storm raged on.

* * *

><p>The two of them fell asleep on the couch, startling at times when various objects would slam against the house with a loud bang. Derek heard a scraping noise like metal grinding on the back wall—probably the shed, being hurtled about by the wind. Well, there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

The radio was playing softly. He listened as the time was announced—10:15. Derek moved to stand up and Bella moaned in protest. He scooped her up off the couch carefully and carried her to the master bedroom. Laying her on one side of the bed, he proceeded to pull the covers down on the other side. After taking off the shoes from her feet, Derek lifted her again. He transferred her over to the area that had the sheets pulled back, so he could cover her up. He placed the bedding over her, and was ready to return to the living room, when her eyes suddenly popped open. She sat up, clawing at his arm.

"Where are you going?" she wailed. "Don't leave me!"

"Shh . . . It's okay . . . I'll just be in the living room on the couch."

She reached her arms out, beckoning him to come back. "I'm scared, Derek, please . . . stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

My god, those doe eyes had him undone. He allowed her to pull him toward her. She drew back the covers. Removing his shoes, he obediently slipped in close to her soft, warm body. Bella tugged at his arms, drawing them around her shoulders. This was not a good idea. It would be harder than ever for him to tell her goodbye. How could he let himself fall in love with this girl? This was a serious case of heartbreak just waiting to happen—as if it wasn't happening already—d'arvit!

* * *

><p>Jacob wasn't in the middle of a hurricane, but he might as well have been. He was flipping over in his bed, tossing the blanket in the air, punching and pushing at his pillow. Alas, sleep kept evading him. He couldn't help it. His Bella was in danger. A horrendous storm had her surrounded, and he was nowhere near to protect her.<p>

Murphy's law—hell, it was always that damn Murphy's law. Florida could go without a _single_ hurricane in twenty years, but as soon as Bella hit the tarmac, the hurricane gods conspired against her.

Throwing off the covers, he shot out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. The glasses clinked as he removed one and set it on the table. He filled it to the brim and took a few draughts. There was a jar of peanut butter sitting on the counter, so he took a slice of bread from its plastic wrapper and slathered it in peanut butter.

When he finished with his midnight snack, he hopped back into bed. Staring at the cracks in the ceiling, he tried desperately to think about something pleasant—yeah, that was the ticket. He had to think positively. Bella would be fine, and joy of joys, she'd be back in his arms in less than sixteen days.

What was he worried about? Bella was in safe hands. Phil should be home by now, and Renee was her mother. They would never let anything happen to their only daughter—or Charlie would go down there and kill them both.

He closed his eyes and after a while, finally ventured into dreamland. He woke abruptly at five A.M., and try as he might, could not let go of the thought to call her. Damn the stupid phone bill; he'd deal with that later.

Trudging back into the kitchen, he turned on the light and dialed Bella's familiar number.

* * *

><p>The ringtone went off on the nearby nightstand, waking Derek. He looked around, disoriented. There was a cute brunette tangled up with him, her head was on his chest, a hand lying across his shoulder. One of his arms encircled her back, his other resting comfortably at her waist. The cell continued to ring. Bella turned over, oblivious to the sound. He reached over and blearily answered, "Hello."<p>

Who was that? It didn't sound like Phil, and it definitely wasn't Bella. "Sorry, wrong number," Jacob muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm gonna get hammered for leaving y'all hanging, but them's the breaks. Ha, Ha! Ooh! I'm so mean . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Missing Jacob

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight Banner by Lady of Spain.

* * *

><p>Jacob was scratching his head, "How did he get a wrong number? He knew that number by heart. He entered it again.<p>

The cell went off and Derek reached for it. Uh-oh, maybe that wasn't a wrong number after all. He better let Bella answer it. If his guess was right, that was Jacob Black on the phone.

He gently jostled her. Bella turned back over again, snuggling up to him. As he pulled away from her, she suddenly startled and blinked at him, letting out a surprised gasp.

"Hey," he remarked. "this wasn't my idea, remember?"

She jerked up quickly, her face taking on the rosy color of embarrassment.

"Here, I think this is for you." He put the phone in her hand.

She cleared her throat to dispel the sleep induced thickness in her voice. "Jake?" she croaked.

"Oh, thank god. Bells, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I was so scared. And the house; it's a disaster. Part of the roof is gone, there's a flood in the dining room, and a palm tree laying on the floor. There's glass everywhere. When Renee and Phil get back from New Port, they're going to have heart attacks. It's going to take forever to get this place back in shape."

Jake stood up quickly, nearly dropping the phone. "Wait a minute, you were in the house all alone?"

"No, luckily Mom called the neighbors and they sent Derek over. He kept me company."

_I'll bet he did. _He bit his tongue, but the silence on his end conversed on its own. After a few seconds, he asked, "So, did he spend the whole night with you?"

Bella's eyes did their little circling act. "I know what you're driving at, but nothing happened."

So her new _friend_ did spend the night. He wasn't stupid; he could read between the lines. God, why did he have to be so jealous?

"Define nothing."

He heard her sigh deeply. "Please, Jake, let's not argue. I'd be in the hospital right now, if it weren't for Derek."

"I don't wanna argue either. It's . . . it's just that . . . it makes me crazy knowing there's another guy, watching over you, when it should be me. Damn, girl, I miss you. On top of that, I've been worried sick about this hurricane business."

Derek motioned to her, got up, and walked into the other room to give her some privacy. He didn't blame the guy for being jealous; he'd feel the same way if she was his sweetheart.

"I've been a good girl, Jake. There's nothing to be jealous about. I'll be home soon, and we can make up for lost time."

Jacob smirked on hearing those words. "Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise."

Jacob was dying inside; as this call was coming to an end. "Well, I gotta go. Billy's gonna kill me for runnin'up the phone bill. I love you, honey. Hurry home."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye Bells." His heart started aching as soon as he hung up the phone. Ugly thoughts ran through his mind. He trusted Bella but what about that friend, Derek. Jacob remembered everything he himself employed to win her love. What was stopping this guy from doing the same? He ran outside, ripped off his clothes and phased, heading into the woods.

* * *

><p>Derek was already in the kitchen, making up some scrambled eggs, and toast on a camp stove he found on a shelf above the washer and dryer.. He couldn't find any bacon or sausage, so he made do with what he already cooked.<p>

After breakfast, he and Bella surveyed the damage. Her stomach rolled at the sight of it.

Derek ruffled his fingers through the top of his hair. "Well, let's get started. Where's your broom?"

Bella went to the laundry room and grabbed two brooms. Derek rolled up the bottom of his pant legs and she did the same. They swept the water, mud and broken glass onto the patio—well onto the downed patio cover, anyway. Even after all the water was evacuated, the floor still sloshed under their feet. By that time, the electricity was restored, so the wet/dry vac was then dragged from the utility closet to remove the remaining slivers of glass and other debris.

The huge palm tree was another problem. Derek went home to borrow his dad's chain saw. He cut the palm into smaller pieces so they could be carted outside. Bella was going to store them in the shed, but as Derek suspected, it along with its contents was no longer there.

Mrs. Miller was kind enough to bring by some lunch, and after eating, they went back to work, sawing and removing the splintered wooden support beams from the flattened patio roof. At about 3:30, Phil and Renee showed up.

Renee came through the damaged area, hysterical, her arms flying every which way. "Oh my God, why didn't you call me, Bella?"

Bella continued the task of sweeping up the wood chips and sawdust. "There was nothing you could have done, Mom. Anyway, you were right, Derek knew what to do."

Renee hugged her daughter. "I'm just glad you're okay at least."

Phil came in from the living room with his cell in his hand. Thank goodness he was a calming influence on Renee. He didn't seem the least bit rattled. "Our insurance agent can't come out for a couple of days. They are swamped with claims. She says not to touch anything until we take some pictures."

Derek put up his hand. "Don't worry Mr D. I already took a ton of photos with my camera phone. Like Bella said, I know what to do, and I did it."

* * *

><p>Phil took the luggage into the master bedroom, while Renee put his things away. Then he helped Derek and Bella clean up as much as possible.<p>

Derek finally begged off and went home. Phil took Renee and Bella out for dinner. It was embarrassing watching them eat. The couple was making goo goo eyes at each other throughout the whole meal. When they arrived home, Bella decided to give them some time alone, and took off to the beach with a pen and stationary in hand.

The beach was deserted. She found an area that had been cleared that day, and sat down to write to Jacob. As she put down her feelings on the paper, she reminisced about their conversation that morning. That made Bella more homesick than ever, and missing that dark haired guy of hers. Suddenly she couldn't see, her eyes were so misted over. She pictured him in her mind's eye, smiling _her_ smile—that irresistible Jacob smile. She could never live in Florida, her heart had planted roots in La Push. Unlike that toppled palm tree, a hurricane could in no way uproot it; they ran too deep.

She stayed away long enough to let the two love birds have their intimate encounter, then headed home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Phil was home so that meant the food would be edible. But even so, her stomach was protesting. Ugh! Must have been all the excitement from yesterday. She got dressed in her sweats ready for her run with Derek and ate a couple of dry crackers.<p>

A week went by, and every morning she would wake up nauseated. This couldn't be a coincidence. She counted the days since her last period—she was late_. Don't panic, maybe it's just the stress of the house being ripped apart by that stupid hurricane, or the repair men coming and going. _

She tried to rationalize her fears, but what if it was true. She couldn't call Jake, she just couldn't; he would tell by her voice that she was hiding something from him. She wanted to be absolutely sure before upsetting him.

In the meantime, Jacob was beside himself when he didn't get her scheduled call. Billy attempted to calm him down by saying, "She'll be home in a few more days. Maybe she figured she didn't need to call you since you two will be together by next weekend. And no, you're not using our phone. One long distance bill is enough. You'll just have to practice a little patience, Son."

* * *

><p>The day before her scheduled departure, Derek came by for their daily run. He had Ben and Geri with him. It seems that Frank was grounded for some infraction, and it fell to Derek to walk the dogs. Bella took Geri's leash from him and they were off to the beach.<p>

They were on their way back when Geri sped up. Bella tripped falling backward onto the sand. Derek came to help her up when Geri ran around him, catching his legs in her leash and he landed right on top of Bella. The two of them were laughing when unexpectedly, the mood in the air changed. Derek leaned closer, picking a piece of seaweed out of her hair.

His grey-blue eyes gazed intensely into hers. It wasn't fair, she was so beautiful. Why did she have to come here, belonging to someone else? Why did she have to ruin his heart? Those chocolate pools would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was now or never. He made up his mind in an instant. She was going home tomorrow. In the next moment his lips were pressed against hers, his hands threading through her long hair. It all happened so fast that they were both surprised and more than a little embarrassed.

Derek drew away, an apology written across his face. "Bella . . . I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what to say. I can't apologize enough.

"No, that's not true. The thing is, I can't let you go tomorrow without knowing that I'm in love with you."

He took her hand, pulling her to her feet, and brought it to rest over his racing heart. He looked at her with a pained expression. "Say something, please. Yell at me, slap me. Do something, anything."

Bella swallowed loudly, and replied, "I'm not going to slap you, Derek. You were showing your true feelings. I'm just sorry that I can't return those feelings. You're a good friend, but I'm in love with another boy. I'm going back to him tomorrow. I'm sorry."

They walked back to the house in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Bella was all packed and Phil put all her bags into the car. Derek showed up in the front yard to say goodbye. Renee called Phil into the house. She knew it would be a tearful goodbye.<p>

Derek spoke up. "Before you leave, I've got to know. If Jacob wasn't in the picture, would I have had a chance with you?"

Tilting her head to one side, Bella answered. "Yeah, I think maybe you would have grown on me."

"Well, thank you for that." He lowered his eyes shyly for a moment. "Can you do me one favor? Will you kiss me goodbye?"

Bella touched her lips to his, and he kissed her sweetly, with a hint of sadness. When he broke the kiss, he whispered, "Goodbye, Bella. If Jacob ever lets you go, I'll be here waiting."

Phil and Renee came out of the house. Derek backed up. Bella got in the back seat and Derek closed the door. He waved sadly as she drove away, back to her home, to the brown eyed boy from La Push.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Awaiting the Blow

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Bella's plane landed in Port Angeles. With all the stresses and worries, she was one whipped kitten. She dragged herself off the plane.<p>

Charlie was unusually touchy-feely this night—he was so glad to have her back. He had never given her a hug this big since she was a little girl. It felt nice.

By the time she got home, she was sound asleep. Charlie had to help her into the house and up to her bed. She climbed under the covers without changing her clothes and in less than five minutes, was dead to the world.

When Charlie checked the phone messages; seven or eight of them were on there from you know who.

He was yawning himself, but still had to get the luggage out of the cruiser. On the way back inside with the last bag, the phone rang. He knew who it was before picking up the receiver.

He answered before Jacob got a word out. "Jacob, yes, we're home—just got in."

Jacob was nearly bouncing in anticipation. "Hey, chief, can I talk to Bella?"

Charlie stretched and let out another yawn. "Good luck with that. I had to practically carry her up the stairs. It would take a cannon firing to wake her up. You'll have to try again tomorrow, when she's rested."

Dammit—he'd been waiting all day to hear from her. "Crap, I was hoping I could talk to her tonight. Jeez, Charlie, I wish I could have gone with you to pick her up at the airport. At least then, I could have seen her for a while. Now I have to wait a whole other day." He hoped he didn't sound _too_ whiny.

Charlie answered in kind, mimicking the poor kid. "Jeez, Jacob, I wish you would have come with us too. You could have carried my daughter up the stairs and saved me the back strain. I ain't as young as I used to be."

Jacob was aware he was pressing his luck, but what the hell . . . "You sure I can't talk to her?"

"Sorry, son, no dice. You've got the whole day tomorrow. Well, I'm going to hit the hay myself, so see you then."

"Okay, Charlie. Good night, I guess."

"Same to you, Jacob. Bye."

* * *

><p>Jacob knew he was being unreasonable, but damn, he hadn't seen his Bella all these weeks and now he was still waiting. He made up his mind to drive over there in the morning because as luck would have it, he couldn't get out of patrolling tomorrow afternoon. Quil was out of town, and Sam was adamant that Jacob take his place. What a sorehead. He had his lady love. You'd think he could make an exception for this one time, but noooo, the almighty Sam laid down the law. The tribe came before your love life.<p>

Oh hell, he hadn't had a good night's sleep since the day Bella left. Looked like he'd be awake all night—yet again. He let out a mournful groan, and hauled his tail to bed.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up early the next morning, and scrambled out of bed. She had a million and one things to do to get ready for school. She also wanted to get to the drugstore, and definitely not the one in Forks. She wanted to know for sure if she was pregnant.<p>

Jacob intruded on her mind—that constant drip, drip, dripping everpresent in her head. She struggled with whether or not to call him. Her first instinct was to run to his arms, but he would be able to tell that something was amiss. Darn him, he could always tell. It was torturing her to decide what to do. In the end, her decision was to wait and see him after the fact was confirmed. It would only hurt him for a little while, and there was no sense making him crazy if it wasn't true.

Tomorrow was Monday, so after Charlie left for work, she would run the test, then let Jacob know, one way or the other. That would give her some time to really think about what she would say—I mean, how did you tell a seventeen year old that he was going to be a father anyway? Oh god, what would his reaction be?

This was her fault. She was ruining both their lives. He warned her that he didn't have any protection, but did she listen? Of course not. None of this would have happened if she had just watched the stupid movie, like he suggested.

Why did loving someone have to be fraught with such complications? She just wanted to love him with her whole being. Was that so wrong? Why did it have to be Jacob? And why did he have to be so darn irresistible? Why did this have to happen? For Pete's sake, they only made love once, but my gosh, once apparently was enough. Ugh! This inner conversation was going to drive her insane.

She went downstairs after showering and getting dressed to tell Charlie that she would be gone for hours buying school books, going to the bank, shopping for groceries, etc. The list was endless.

* * *

><p>Charlie poured himself some orange juice, and put a slice of bread in the toaster. His head swiveled as Bella stepped up behind him.<p>

"Sleep okay, kiddo?"

Smiling sheepishly, she replied, "Uh, yeah. I don't think I moved an inch the whole night." She noticed Charlie taking another slice of bread from the bag on the counter. "Don't put that in there for me. I'll get something to eat later on." _Not to mention the smell is going to make me hurl any minute now._

Bella grabbed her hoodie from the peg on the kitchen wall, scooped up the keys to her truck and started toward the door. "I've got to get my school supplies over at the college this morning. There's a bunch of other errands I need to get to also. I'll be out for quite a while."

Frowning, Charlie was having difficulty understanding her logic. There was a week before her classes started. Shouldn't she be in a hurry to see the boy? They were practically inseparable before she left for Florida. Did something happen while she was down there?

Not that it was his business, but he had to ask. "Aren't you going to call Jacob before you leave? He phoned last night, really anxious to talk to you. The boy was frantic."

Jingling the keys in her hands, she retorted, "It's early dad. I don't want to wake him up. I've got a lot to do. I'll call him when I get back."

This wasn't at all like her, and Charlie began to worry. That poor boy was going to suffer at her hands, as he did once before. He had been ecstatic that she had finally chosen Jacob. He had never seen her happier since they had become a couple. Jacob was good for her and he didn't want anything to mess up their relationship. Sighing, he got the eggs and bacon out of the fridge, silently praying that everything would work out okay.

* * *

><p>Billy rapped on Jacob's bedroom door.<p>

"Son—you up?"

Jacob shot out of bed, he'd fallen asleep after all. He looked at his cheap little alarm clock. Sh**, it was 10:30.

"Yeah, Dad."

Jacob slipped on a white tee shirt, and changed his cutoffs for a pair of jeans. Yelling to Billy, he asked, "Did Bella call yet?"

He didn't want to disappoint his young son, but he couldn't lie. "No, not yet. She probably just woke up herself. Give her some time."

Time was something he didn't have to spare. There wouldn't _be_ much time to spend with her as it was; he had patrol duty at two o'clock. Coming out of his bedroom, Jacob announced, "I'm goin' over there right now. I can't wait another minute."

Sailing out the door, he ran to the Taj, and keyed the ignition to the Rabbit.

* * *

><p>The road, the trees, the traffic signs—all were just a blur as Jacob single-mindedly hurtled the car toward his destination.<p>

There was a churning in his gut as he pulled up to the house. Where was her truck? Well, maybe she just ran a quick trip to the store and would return in a short time. But, why didn't she call then? Was she purposely trying to avoid him?

He knocked on the door, nervously, a hundred possibilities racing through his overwrought mind.

Charlie came to the door, leaning his elbow against the frame. "Hey, Jacob. Good to see you. I wish you would have called first, though. Bella's not here—sorry. She went over to the college to buy her books and whatnot. I guess she had a lot of errands to run too and won't be back until this afternoon. She promised she would call you then. It was too early to phone this morning; she didn't want to wake you."

Jacob stood there in disbelief. All this running around for nothing! What was goin' on? His eyes lost their luster, his worries mounting. If his face had fallen any further, he would have been stepping on it.

"Could you just tell her that I stopped by?"

Noticing the worried look on his face, Charlie retorted, "You got it, kid." His smile disappeared and a serious expression replaced it. He added, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but there's something going on with Bella. If you find out anything, let me know, huh?"

"Sure, sure. I'll try to see her tomorrow. I won't be able to come by this evening, tribal business . . ." he sighed.

* * *

><p>Instead of going home, Jacob hung out at the beach, turning things over in his mind. Did she fall for that guy in Jacksonville? Was that it? Is that why she couldn't bring herself to call him last week? And what about this morning? She should be here with him, her body glued to his, <em>her<em> lips being warmed by _his_ lips. Didn't she love him anymore?

Bella had vehemently denied any blossoming relationship with that Derek guy, but Jeez, he was older. Older—nearly twenty, in fact, and he was more experienced, a college student for Pete's sake. Her letters didn't give a hint of a budding romance, but maybe she just wanted to tell him face to face. Right—that would be _soooo_ much better—in a pig's eye.

A couple of hours later, he drove back home, depressed. He picked up the phone and dialed her number one more time before he had to head out to meet with his assigned pack members.

The voice on the other end was the one he'd been waiting to hear, even tho' it sounded kinda funny—guarded even.

"Hello?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair, in relief. "Oh, Bells, finally! I've been trying to reach you now for over twenty-four hours."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had too much to do today. Can we get together later this afternoon?"

He was pacing, now, as far as the phone cord would allow him. "Didn't Charlie tell you? I have to patrol—Sam's orders."

"That's right, I forgot."

Like hell she did. He could tell she was lying.

"Look, I've gotta see you, Bells. My heart can't take too much more of this. Tomorrow, promise me." Absentmindedly, he had leaned against the wall, his arm out straight, his foot kicking at the baseboard. He stopped to listen for her answer.

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow. I want to see you too, you know." She hoped that sounded convincing enough. But really, she had to see him; she had to tell him the truth. "Can you meet me at First Beach at 11:00?"

He breathed out, "I'll be there! Okay, gotta go. I love you Bells."

"I love you too," she said. But did she mean it? He'd find out—tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dropping the Bombshell

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob was not the least bit happy during his patrol. When he took over as Alpha, he'd be more sympathetic with the guys who were mooning over their girls. When he thought about it—how focused could you be when your mind was otherwise occupied?<p>

His pack brothers bore the brunt of his foul mood. He practically barked at anyone who invaded his brain.

_Hell, man_, Quil complained. _I've got half a mind to kidnap the girl and drop her at your doorstep. Anything to dig you out of the hole you're wallowing in._

_You just leave her out of this._

"_Quil's right, snap out of it. You're gonna see her tomorrow, aren't you? So chill already._

Jacob stopped abruptly, and glared at Embry.

_Okay, I'll shut up. Damn, what a night. I'll be glad when this patrol is over._

Embry and Quil shot out ahead, leaving Jacob to stare at the clods of forest debris rise in the air as the two of them rushed on by. The rest of the night was quiet, just Jacob alone with his thoughts. And of course those thoughts turned to Bella, so when his stint at policing the wooded area was over he raced to her house instead of returning to his own home.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand another minute of being away from her. She might still be awake, it was only around 10:30 or so. He could be there in twenty minutes. If she wasn't awake, then he could at least look at her face. He just had to see her.<p>

He was underneath her bedroom window, and thank god it was open. He phased back quickly, pulled on his shorts and climbed the nearby tree. He jettisoned silently through the casement into her room.

Bella lay there under the covers, her head nestled into her pillow. By her steady breathing, he figured for sure she was asleep. He desperately longed to brush his hand along her cheek and wake her up. It seemed like forever since he had the sensation of touching her. He was literally starved for the feel of her skin. But would she get mad? No doubt about it, the _little_ woman had a _big_ temper. It was too risky.

He sat on the edge of her bed, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. Her long dark eyelashes fluttered once or twice, and her lips parted to let out a little sigh. It was frustrating seeing her at arm's length, knowing he shouldn't touch her. She'd get startled, and he didn't want to wake her, or did he? Crap, he might as well go home. He'd see her tomorrow.

He stood, being careful not to jostle her bed. Backing up slowly, he accidentally knocked some papers off her nightstand onto the floor. He picked them up. It was a letter and its envelope, actually. There was also a photo that had slipped out.

His wolf vision had no problem reading the return address. It was from Jacksonville, Florida, and Derek Miller. He couldn't miss the writing on the photo. It was written in black marker. It read:

_D'arvit, don't forget me, Bella_

_All my love, _

_Derek_

He tried to tell himself that it didn't mean anything. Bella came back to Forks, didn't she? Still, a seed of doubt was planted, and suddenly he felt like he had to get out of there immediately! He sailed out the window, landing without a sound, and phasing, ran through the woods, back to La Push.

* * *

><p>He was so upset the next morning that he skipped breakfast. He walked around the house in a daze. He noticed the postman outside and went to the box to retrieve the mail. There was another letter for him from Bella.<p>

It spoke mostly about the cleanup process, and the devastation that was now Jacksonville. It couldn't possibly compare with the devastation that was ripping through his heart at this minute, as he read the dreaded words, "Jacob, when I get home, there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

><p>Bella waited for Charlie to leave for work, then went up to her room to get the pregnancy test from her dresser drawer. Taking it to the bathroom, she opened the box and read the directions. She followed them carefully, and waited for the results. The two visible pink lines only confirmed what she already knew—she was carrying Jacob's child. A feeling of numbness overwhelmed her, filling her soul with its nothingness.<p>

Bella placed the testing apparatus and the packaging back in the box. She carried it with her to the kitchen. Pulling down her hoodie from its peg, she quickly slipped it on. The test kit got placed in her pocket, and she walked out the back of the house.

Charlie might accidentally find the box in the trash so Bella ambled out the fence gate and down the alley to one of the other trash bins. She threw the package in the plastic container, watching as it landed beside the dregs and refuse of the people who lived in the adjoining house. It seemed symbolic; her life was being thrown away as sure as that little box. The only difference was, she was dragging Jacob into the dumpster with her. What would happen to all their elaborate dreams of a promising future?

Her knees buckled, and she leaned her back against the wooden slat fence, sliding down to the ground. She lay her forehead upon her drawn up knees and let her emotions free. The alley was empty for a long while except for the poor girl who was sitting there, sobbing as if her heart would break in two.

* * *

><p>Jacob took the Rabbit over to First Beach, and trudged to the driftwood bench, awaiting his sentence. It was way too early to be sitting there, but he was anxious to get it over with. How many more times would this little girl run his heart through a wringer? She was leaving him. What else could it possibly be?<p>

That last letter was the clincher. _There's something we need to talk about. _She might as well have started the letter with the words, _Dear John._

It was sheer torture waiting there—just waiting for the bombshell to drop.

* * *

><p>Bella pulled her truck up to the edges of the beach. She noticed Jacob's Rabbit already taking up a space farther down along the road. If she wanted to escape in a hurry, she couldn't very well park next to him, so she set the truck down as far away from his car as possible. That way, she could walk along the beach; clear her head—think about how to broach the subject. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and got out of the truck.<p>

Jacob caught her scent before he saw her. She walked slowly toward him, when she should have been leaping into his arms. Her eyes were all red from crying. This was it then. He held his breath as she came nearer. How could she do this to him again—he felt like he was dying inside.

_Here it comes_, he thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

He put up his hand to stop her, his face a bitter mask. "It's just what I thought. You don't have to say the words, Bella. I was in your room last night. I saw the letter. Nice picture too." He laughed humorlessly. "I told Embry. I knew you'd fall for some normal guy, who isn't a dog, like me. You're in love with Derek, aren't you?"

She looked up at him, astounded. How could he think that? And yet she saw the shadows clouding his dark eyes; he believed it.

"What?"

Now Jacob was confused. "Isn't that what you came here to tell me?"

There was too much space between them. Jacob got up from the bench and moved closer.

His heart was still doing flip flops. The expression on her face didn't calm him any. She lowered her eyes, and placed her hand on his chest holding him back away from her.

"It's worse," she whispered.

What could possibly be worse? _Oh god, please don't tell me she's moving to Florida._

Jacob leaned his head down so he could see her face. "So you're saying, you're not breaking up with me?"

"No, but . . ." she was choking on the words.

He wished he could reach in and yank the words right out of her throat. "But what?" Sometimes she could be so exasperating. "Just spit it out already. You know you can tell me anything, Bells."

"I'm . . ." she stammered and sighed. _Okay, here goes_. "I'm . . . I'm pregnant, Jake—six weeks pregnant."

_Anything but that!_

His heart dropped down into the pebbled sand_._ He inhaled sharply._ Pregnant—so I finally get to make love to her and she goes off and gets pregnant by this other guy. How fair is that? NO! This can't be happening._

She looked up at him, the hurt in his eyes nearly killing her. His lips quivered, those eyes began to glisten with tears. He backed away; his body starting to vibrate. Before she could blink, he was running into the trees, pulling off his clothes. The wolf had taken over.

* * *

><p>That was his answer? She guessed he didn't want anything to do with his baby. He always said he wanted to have children, but not at this moment apparently. So where did that leave her? Scared and alone, that's where. What was she going to do?<p>

Jacob crashed through the forest, his mind racing faster than his paws. He rested his head on a fallen tree trunk, howling piteously, but suddenly, it struck him. How could she be six weeks pregnant? Derek and she would have had to get it on at their first meeting. That didn't make any sense. The light bulb lit up. Jeez, he was an idiot. The baby she was carrying had to be his. He straightened himself up and headed toward the beach, hoping that she hadn't left yet.

* * *

><p>Bella walked back along the shoreline, staring into space. There were no more tears inside of her. Climbing up to her parked vehicle, she started up the engine. She drove forward and there was Jacob, leaning against the Rabbit, flagging her down. What more did he have to say to her?<p>

She stopped the truck and pulled in next to him. As she approached him, she noticed . . . Wait . . . was that a smile on his face?

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, folks, once again our dear boy jumped to the wrong conclusions. Next chapter -make up time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oceans of Emotions

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob wasn't sure whether he should run to her or wait until she walked up to the Rabbit. He decided on the latter. No sense in scaring the poor girl to death. He already screwed up royally and needed to apologize.<p>

She finally stood in front of him; the gap between them still obvious. Her voice was so small. "What do you want, Jacob? Your take on my little problem was pretty clear. I'm not stupid; I understand perfectly. I'll handle the matter by myself."

He took a step forward. "You don't understand . . ."

"Oh, but, I _do_. You're seventeen years old. You have your whole life ahead of you. You don't have time to waste your life on a baby that was born several years too soon."

Jacob shook his head. "No, that's not it. The truth is I was green with jealousy, Bella. When you said you were pregnant, I thought—"

Bella stiffened, and her eyes misted. She was wrong; there were still a few tears to be shed today.

She interrupted him, nearly choking on the words. "You thought . . . that Derek and I . . . that we . . .?" She looked away from Jacob, the very core of her being wracked with pain. "How could you think that?" she screamed at him.

She turned and began to run to the truck. He caught her easily, and fell to his knees at her feet, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Bells, I couldn't help myself. I put two and two together and came up with three. You know how bad I am at math. I love you, but I'm always petrified of losing you to some _normal_ guy—someone who doesn't have all this supernatural baggage attached to him, like some leather thong tied around his ankle.

"Bells . . . _please, I'm begging—_don't be mad. You've gotta forgive me. I try hard not to be jealous, I really do. But if a guy so much as looks at you, I just go nuts. You wanna pull my hair, or scratch my face? Go ahead—you can beat me with your shoe if you want. Wait, I've got a crowbar in the Rabbit—anything—just so long as you say I'm forgiven."

Resting the side of his head on her legs, he tightened his hands around her calves. Overcome with compassion, Bella began to stoke his hair. "What am I going to do with you, Jacob? How many times to I have to tell you, that I'm yours, and yours alone? No one is going to take me from you. Do you hear me? I'm in love with you—idiot!"

A passerby walked toward them, noticing Jacob on his knees. "Are you all right," she asked.

"He's fine," Bella replied." He's groveling, that's all."

The woman, still not convinced, tilted her head to get a better look at him. Jacob took the hint, and stood up.

"Yeah, just groveling," he repeated looking sheepish.

"If you say so, but really you should get inside or at least—" She stopped, her eyes bulging as she took in the now unobstructed view of his physique. ". . . put a shirt on. You'll catch your death out here."

Jacob shrugged and the lady shook her head at the two of them. "Kids, "she lamented.

Bella bit her lip trying to hold in a laugh. "Maybe we should get out of the public eye," she snickered as the woman sauntered past them.

Frowning, Jacob complained, as he backed up against his car's bumper. "I don't care about that. What I do care about is all this—this space between us—there's too much space. I've gone more than six weeks without touching you. It just about killed me. It's killing me now. I need to be able to touch you, Bella. Please?"

He was giving her that sad look with those puppy dog eyes. She stepped toward the lovesick guy, but not quick enough to suit Jacob.

"C'mere, girl," he said while pulling her into a snug embrace. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and sighed loudly. "I'm saving up my money for a whole year, 'cuz the next time you go to Florida, I'm going with you."

He kissed the side of her head, tucking it under his chin. "Can I ask you something? Now, don't get mad again, all right? I mean . . . why didn't you let me know about this sooner?"

She was sliding her hand gently along his back. Her voice was just above a whisper. "I wanted to be absolutely sure first. Anyway, what if someone saw the letters?"

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, but everyone will know soon enough, Bells. It's not like you can hide it forever."

"Well, those weren't the only reasons. I was scared. I had to come up with a plan. Should I stay with my mom in Florida until the baby's born, or should I just end it? What should I do?"

Jacob tensed, and pulled back slightly, his mouth open in shock. "Hold on. Don't tell me you were considering having some doctor cut the little guy out of you and throw him away like he was a piece of trash. Please tell me you didn't really want to end this life growing inside of you."

He threw up his hands. "And what's this—_I had to_ _come up with a plan,_ business, huh? This is my baby too. You can't make all these decisions by yourself. What about my feelings? Don't they count for anything?

"I don't want to hear anymore of this _I, I, I_, stuff. _We_ are going to deal with it. _We_, Bella—you and me, together."

Bella sniffled, her head still on Jacob's chest. "I never really wanted to end this pregnancy. There's no way I could go through with it. It's true, I wish it hadn't happened, but I could never get rid of your baby. I love you Jacob, and there's no way, I could _not_ love this baby either."

Patting her hair, Jacob murmured, "So, are we okay then?"

Incredulous, she tilted back her head to look up at him. "No, we're _not_ okay. We're still in big trouble."

Pebbles crunched underfoot, and Jacob turned his head. "Crap, that nosey lady's coming back here. Let's get in the car."

He walked around to the passenger side and let Bella slide in. Then he hopped in the driver's seat. Smiling, he waved at the budinski. _Yeah, I'm all cozy and warm now. Satisfied? Jeez, lady, give it a rest, will ya?_

She smiled back at him, comforted in the knowledge that she saved him from some horrible illness.

Jacob's attention was once more focused on his girl. He took Bella's hands, his warm brown eyes penetrating deep into her soul. "Don't go to Florida, honey. I'll go crazy. Quil and Embry were ready to haul me off to the funny farm in that little length of time you were gone. I can't stand being away from you. Promise me, you won't go."

Bella's chocolate eyes grew wider. "Are you kidding me? After that hurricane, I don't even want to go there to visit anymore. I was never so scared in my life."

"Good, then you're never leaving me to go off to Florida. Whew, what a relief!"

A car drove by, and unexpectedly beeped, startling them both. It was that lady again.

Thank god, that pesky woman left. "Well, whaddya know, alone at last." He motioned toward the passenger door. "Out of the car, Bells."

"Why?"

"Because there's a freakin' gear shift standing between you and me. Let's go."

He helped her out of the seat and they were once more standing at the rear of the Rabbit.

"Okay, so what say we table this discussion until later on down the road. There's no rush, we have at least a couple of months to think about it. Right now can we concentrate on us?"

His brow suddenly furrowed. "Hey, I haven't even gotten a kiss yet. What's with that?"

Bella playfully bumped his shoulder, "Come and get it, sailor," she taunted.

She headed toward her truck, mincing as she walked. Jacob was right behind her, spinning her around to face him. The little particles of electricly charged air molecules seemed to ignite. The tension between them was palpable. They were like two magnets drawn to each other. Six weeks apart, and they were powder kegs ready to explode.

Their lips met, and in an instant, Jacob had Bella slammed flat against the car. His heart was like a time bomb . . .tick . . .tick . . .tick. He was an uncontrolled river of hormones. Now that he was sure of her feelings for him, nothing could stop him. Closer and closer, and still not close enough, he ached to make love to her.

No longer worried about _getting_ pregnant, Bella was clinging to him, egging him on. He sat her on the hood of the Rabbit. At the same time, her mouth was inching up his neck, and her legs began to encircle his waist.

Jacob grabbed the key chain from his pocket. On it was the key to the Ateara's house. They were all gone at a family reunion. Quil had come back last night long enough to patrol and to bring back a forgotten camera and some photograph albums to his parents. They wouldn't be back until Sunday. He had been given the key to keep an eye on the place and to collect their mail. But it would serve another purpose today. The Ateara's home was the closest to First Beach too— how convenient. And Quil had a double bed, not a small lumpy twin size, like Jacob's. Sweeeet!

He ran, carrying Bella to the nearby house, leaving the vehicles behind. He didn't want any interruptions this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Bella probably should have wondered where they were headed, but she was so caught up in the heat of the moment, that she couldn't care less. All she could think about was being where she belonged, in her Jacob's arms—his warm hands caressing her, his soft lips matching her passion. God, how she loved him!<p>

They arrived at the Ateara's residence in a few minutes and Jacob unlocked the door. Then he made a mad dash to Quil's bedroom. Bella loosened her legs knotted at his waist and practically flung herself onto the bed, dragging Jacob down with her. He hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse, and smothered every inch of skin on her shoulders and neck with an unending stream of kisses.

He drew back slightly and with eyes glistening with newly formed tears, gasped, "Don't ever leave me, Bella. I couldn't bear it for a minute, not now, not ever. I can't live without you."

He nimbly removed the rest of her clothing, casting them aside onto the floor.

Their lips crashed together again, and when he broke the kiss, he murmured, "I've gotta feel your touch. Please . . . honey, please . . . I need you to touch me."

Her hands immediately stroked his cheek, roaming quickly to the defined sinews of his chest and abs. He trembled under her gentle caresses, still craving more. Bella tugged at the waistband of his cutoffs, sliding them down partially from his legs. He kicked them off the rest of the way.

She looked up then, her chocolate eyes alight with love for this boy as she breathed his name aloud, "Jacob . . ."

He replied in kind. "Oh god, Bells, I love you so."

In one continuous motion, he pulled her to him, and closed his eyes as once more he readied himself to make love to his sweetheart beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: In My Arms

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help grinning like a fool as Bella came down from her <em>high<em>. His hand stroking her hair gently, he asked, "So . . . was it better this time?"

Bella bit down on her lip and looked away, shyly. "What do you think?" she replied in a voice barely audible.

"I hate to brag, but I think—it-was-earth-shattering! All of La Push could hear you screaming my name."

"Don't," she muttered, covering her face with her hands.

He leaned over her, and pulled her hands apart, peaking at her face. "Don't what?"

"Don't, say that. You're embarrassing me."

"Why? I loved hearing you yelling my name like that. It made me feel like a man."

He didn't get it. Her shriek absolutely had him undone. It was the most glorious sound Jacob had ever heard and tangible proof that he had the power to please his woman.

"Oh, you're a man, all right," she breathed.

Taking her hands away from her face, she gazed up at him, her eyes shining like the stars in the heavens. "But, what about you?"

Laughing out loud, he retorted, "You have to ask? It was mind blowing. Best sex I ever had. And just think, with practice, it'll just keep getting better.

"I don't understand why you're embarrassed, though. The last time, you practically dragged me by the hair, begging me to get in bed with you. What's different this time?"

"It's not the being in bed with you part—it's the _everyone in La Push can hear me_ _screaming your name._ That's what!"

"Bella . . . No one even knows we're here. Did you see another human being when we snuck around the back of this house? And anyway, that was just a figure of speech. Nobody actually _heard_ you except for me." _Okay, so_ _I'm pretty sure the whole freakin'wolf pack definitely heard it. But I'm not telling you that._

Jacob pushed himself up with an arm. He took one finger and reaching out, traced around her ear, and the curve of her chin. "You know, we _could_ use a little more practice, hotstuff. I can be ready for action in just a couple of minutes." Wiggling his eyebrows, he added, "Would you like me to make you scream that way again?"

She sighed loudly and her cheeks flushed scarlet. Her sweet face took on a look that shouted—_please, I'm begging you_. "Could you? I mean . . . well . . . would you mind?"

Jacob chuckled, "Are you kiddin' me? I was born to make love to you, Bella."

Smoothing her hand along his cheek, she asked, "It's not going to hurt you is it? I don't want you to deplete your supply of sperm or anything."

He smirked at his innocent lover. "Honey, there's plenty more where that came from. I have an unlimited supply. I could keep this up all night long, and still be shooting—fully loaded."

Satisfied with his answer, Bella ran her hand up behind his head, and yanking him closer, aimed straight for his hot, full mouth. That very act rang the imaginary bell in her head, initiating the start of round two, and coincidentally would start ringing her bell in the process.

* * *

><p>They were bundled together so snugly that it would be difficult at a glance to see where one of them began and the other ended. Jacob's arm rested diagonally across her upper back and neck, finishing with a hand entangled in her hair. Bella's head was pillowed on his shoulder, with both of her arms circling underneath his, the fingers of one hand curled up around his bicep.<p>

Jacob didn't want to lose a minute being with her, but sleep was threatening to overtake him. The body that had been tensely wound for the last few weeks was now in a state of total relaxation. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, honey, I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm gonna fall asleep any second now."

She didn't respond verbally, but her steady breathing couldn't hide the fact that she'd already drifted off. He lovingly kissed the top of her head, and shut his drooping eyelids. However, before he thundered off on the train to slumber land, he heard Bella softly uttering his name, and his heart took flight.

* * *

><p>Jacob dreamed he was in a garden. There were flowers everywhere, but he was specifically drawn to one intoxicating scent. It led him to a patch of ripe strawberries. He picked one up and popped it into his mouth. It was big, ruby-red, juicy and oh so sweet. His dream was such a vivid one, that he could actually smell the strawberries as he began to stir from his nap. What the . . . ?<p>

He sniffed at the air, and sure enough, he could still smell them, like they were right under his nose. His fingers were touching something warm and soft—someone's hair?

Then he felt a hand tenderly caressing his arm. He opened his eyes slowly . . . where was he? Then an amazingingly wonderful realization dawned. He was at the Ateara's home, in Quil's bed with the love of his life lying naked in his arms.

Jacob yawned, and said, "Hey, sweetheart. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She lifted her head, smiling brightly at him.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jeez, how long have I been out?"

"Unless that clock on the shelf is wrong, it's going on four o'clock."

"Damn, and I wanted to spend some time with you, instead of wasting it away, sleeping."

Bella rolled her big chocolate eyes. "Oh, now, I wouldn't call it a complete waste of time. We did have a pretty good workout before we crashed."

"Yeah, but now you're gonna give me that: _I have to go home and cook supper for_ _Charlie,_ line.

She leaned her elbow on his chest, placing her chin on her fist. "Okay, I tell you what. Let's go to your house, and get Billy, then we can all drive over to my place, and I'll cook for everybody."

"Now you're _talkin'_. Is there a game on tonight?"

"I think so," she replied.

Rumpling her hair, he brayed, "Well then, get your clothes on, girl. We're gonna go pick up my dad."

* * *

><p>Conversation was animated at the dinner table. Jacob was non-stop talking, and Bella sat there, her cheek resting on her propped up elbow. They cleaned up the kitchen after eating while the older men went into the living room to sit in front of the TV set. The happy couple then went outside to the back porch, their arms around each other, and stars in their eyes. Charlie whispered to Billy as they watched the game.<p>

"Well, I'm happy to see the kids are back together. Looks like whatever problem they had is ironed out. Believe me, Bella had me concerned there for a while."

"I know what you mean. I thought Jacob was going to have a stroke until he saw her again. Kid drove me nuts for two long days. I wish they would grow up already and get married, then I can quit worrying about them."

Charlie bumped Billy's shoulder. "Come on, old man, do you really think, that'll make you stop worrying. You'll have added worries then—grandpa Black."

"Yeah, well I'll have loads of time before that happens, grandpa Swan. Now quit yapping, I'm trying to watch the game."

* * *

><p>As Billy and Jacob got ready to return home, Charlie clapped Jacob on the back. "Good going, Son. You got her back on track. I'm so glad to see you're a couple again. I couldn't think of a better guy for her."<p>

Jacob winced inwardly. If her dad only knew. . . that tune would change dramatically.

* * *

><p>The Blacks left the house, and Charlie went up to bed. Bella stayed up a while reading, then got in the shower. When she finished, she stepped out of the stall, wrapping a towel around herself. Going back to the bedroom, she heard leaves rustling outside her window. Oh no, was that Jacob in the tree again? One of these days, he was going to take a nosedive and mess up the face she loved.<p>

Bella ran to the window and sure enough, there he was, shoeless and shirtless, hanging from the same branch he used the last time. It was almost like a déjà vu.

She frowned at him, hanging in mid air. "What are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Had to see you, Bells."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You just left."

Jacob's lips twitched in amusement. "And your point is? Jeez, never mind—just get out of the way, 'cuz I'm comin' in!"

Clasping the towel covering her chest, she spit out, "Jacob—no, wait, I just got out of the shower. I'm not dressed."

The big bad wolf in him thought, _All the better to see you, my dear_. Instead, he commented, "Are you kiddin'? You were lying in bed with me, naked, not more than six hours ago. Now step aside, woman."

Bella put a finger to her lip. "Shhh! You're going to wake up Charlie!"

Jacob smirked at her. "I'm not shooshing, 'til you let me in."

"Gah! You are so pushy."

She side stepped, but apparently not far enough. When he catapulted into her room, he sailed into Bella, bringing her with him onto her bed. With a big grin, he announced, "Whoa, Bells, I know you want me, but first, I gotta rest up some."

Straight-arming him, she blurted, "You idiot—why are you here? You're going to get us in trouble."

Jacob grabbed the hand that was trying to push him away, buzzing it. "We're already in trouble, remember?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me."

She began to pull her hand away, trying to get out of bed.

Sitting up, he asked, "Where are you goin', honey?"

"To get dressed."

"What for? I like what you _don't_ have on."

"Exactly . . . I don't have any clothes on."

His grin got wider. "Yeah, I'm acutely aware of that—just the way I like it."

"What if Charlie walked in here? Finding us together in bed, he'd kill us both. I love you Jake, but I can't stay like this forever, so let go of me. I need to put my PJs on."

"Spoilsport . . . Anyway, I've got good hearing. Hell, he can't sneak up on me. I can hear him now, sawing logs in his own bed. So don't worry your pretty little head about it."

He finally loosed her hand and Bella padded to her dresser, picking out a pair of her favorite PJs. They were made of soft light blue cotton, a tiny bow on the front, the only ornamentation. She attempted to change into them discreetly, but feeling Jacob's eyes on her made her nervous, and there went the towel, slipping to the floor.

Jacob's breath caught in his chest. Damn, he was still awed by her beauty. Bella heard him gasp and quickly finished dressing.

Returning to her bed, she turned out the light and slid under the covers. Jacob did the same.

Lying on her side, she faced him, asking, "So, you want to explain why you're actually here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Her chocolate eyes bore into his.

"I hate to sound like a broken record, but . . . Okay, the thing is, after our little rendezvous this afternoon, I couldn't stand the thought of sleeping alone. So here I am—shove over, beautiful."

* * *

><p>With or without PJs, Bella was snug and warm with her wolf boy cuddled up to her. She slept soundly, but morning came too soon. She woke to the sound of her alarm ringing and she slapped at the annoying contraption, rising from the bed.<p>

Jacob woke up with a start. "Crap, I better go. Kiss me goodbye, Bells. Meet me later, at First Beach?"

Bella quickly nodded. "Sure, sure."

"When?" he pushed.

She shook her head. "I don't know . . . tenish?"

"Okay, our bench—ten A.M."

He slipped out of the bed, squeezed her tightly, and softly, sweetly kissed her lips, once, twice, three times. He pulled away and jumped from her window onto the grass below.

Bella ran to the window, waving, and blew him another kiss.

He looked up, grabbed at the air and placed the imaginary kiss next to his heart. Smiling, he backed up, and trotted away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Quil'sComplaint

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Ten A.M. couldn't come fast enough for the two lovebirds. Jacob was already there at the driftwood bench, alerted to the sound of her truck's thundering engine. Bella practically flew out of the driver's seat and made a beeline to her waiting sweetheart. This time there was no hesitation on her part. She ran toward him breathlessly, flinging herself into his outstretched arms.<p>

Jacob felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. This was how it was supposed to be—no space separating them. He had his Bella safe and sound wrapped within his strong arms. Sure, there were _storm clouds_ hanging over their heads, but it hadn't started raining yet. There was sunshine in his soul here and now and that was all that mattered. He and Bella would worry another day. Right now they would bathe in a bubble of joy, keeping the impending adversity at bay for the time being.

He maneuvered them around until they were both seated on the bench, then clasped her tightly to his side to keep her warm. They both sighed simultaneously, and looked at each other. In fact, they couldn't look away. Sitting there in silence, their hearts alone did the talking, then their hands, followed by anxious lips.

Jacob couldn't will his hands to stay out of her hair, and his mouth developed a mind of its own too. Bella peered up at him—once he allowed her to take a breath—from underneath her lashes, her chocolate eyes alight with unspoken intention.

"Has the mail man come yet?" she asked innocently enough.

Laughing, Jacob shot back, "Oh hell, don't tell me you've sent me another scary letter."

Suddenly coy, she replied, "No, I just wondered if you picked up the mail over at the Ateara's yet."

The light finally dawned, and spread over his face in realization. There was no mistaking it; Bella Swan wanted him—badly. "Did you want to go with me?"

"Sure, sure. Lead the way, wolf boy!"

Damn, just in the nick of time too, 'cuz that nosey lady was walking along the beach again.

Taking her hand, he ran with her, clear to the back of Quil's house. "Wait here," he said.

He went around to the front. The mailbox was empty.

"C'mon, Bells, let's go, the mailman hasn't been here yet." He stretched out his hand to Bella.

Her expression registered disappointment. Had her ruse failed? How could he be so obtuse?

Jacob burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face, you little minx. You think I don't know what's on your mind? Damn, girl, if you wanna jump my bones, just say so. You don't have to beat around the bush. I'm more than happy to oblige."

Bella looked at the roof of the house, down at the ground, at the bushes, anywhere but his amused brown eyes.

"You look a little flushed," he teased. "Here, let me kiss it all better."

His mouth traipsed all over her rosy-red cheeks, finally landing at her parted lips. Then he lifted her bridal style, as she shrieked, unlocked the door and swiftly carried her inside.

* * *

><p>He gently sat her on the edge of the bed. Jacob watched her unbutton her blouse, but as she began tugging at the snap on his jeans, he grasped Bella'shands, and knelt down in front of her. She gazed up at him in wonder. Did she do something wrong? Had he changed his mind?<p>

He held her hands and gazed at her; his warm brown eyes shining with intensity. "Wait a minute, Bells. Before we go any further, I need to talk to you. And no, it's not about the baby, it's about—god, how can I put this ... Jeez ... This is so hard ... Okay, here goes. I love you, Bella. You know that, right? And you love me.

"I can't stand the thought that you're embarrassed to let me know how much you want me. I want you too—every minute of every day. It's all I can think about—being with you. I mean ... sex is a part of life. It's a need just like being hungry for food.

"You don't seem embarrassed when I get all hot for you, so why should it be so different when _you_ feel that way? You have hormones the same as me—you're supposed to. It's normal and natural. When you react the same way to me, it makes me happy—more than happy. Yesterday when you yelled out my name, I thought I would explode with all these emotions. Yeah, I'm a guy, but I have all these tender feelings too, and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is—don't hold back those feelings. That's who you are. They're a part of you. I waited so long for you to love me, and now that you do, let me know it loud and clear."

Bella bit down on her lip. "Would it be all right, if I just showed you how much I want you?"

"Sure, sure, but it's still nice to hear it once in a while."

"But for right now ..." She grabbed a handful of his hair, and pulled his beloved face up closer. His Cupid's bow was upturned into a smile. She moaned as she pressed her lips to his, and he responded instantly.

Damn him. He was so irresistible, even when he was being serious. As she kissed his warm, full mouth, she thought about what he said, and from now on, she would let her emotions freely be seen at least as far as Jacob was concerned.

* * *

><p>They woke up in each other's arms again, got dressed and checked the mail. Jacob laid the envelopes on the kitchen table and they headed back to First Beach to pick up the vehicles.<p>

They drove to Jacob's house, and went out to the Taj so he could work on their motorcycles. It was getting toward dinner time, and Bella was standing up to leave. All at once, her face went pale, and she was nearly on the floor before Jacob caught her.

"Bells ... Bells," he yelled in a panic. He reached over and grabbed his automotive manual from the work bench, fanning her with it. Her eyelashes began to flutter, and her limp form became animated once more.

His grip on her hadn't loosened, for fear of her sliding to the cement. "You all right?"

Pursing her lips, she blew out a stream of air, and shook her head. "I feel fine now. I just got so dizzy all of a sudden."

"Jeez, Bells, you scared the crap outta me. You want me to take you to the ER."

"No, I'll be fine, just let me sit down for a minute."

Jacob sat down on his trusty old crate, and pulling her with him, settled Bella on his lap. He was still reluctant to let go of her.

She bowed her head and took long, deep breaths. Finally she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest.

He whispered into her hair. "You're sure you're all right."

"It's nothing that another seven and a half months won't cure," she groaned.

She drew her head back to look up at him. "Oh god, Jake, what would I have done if this happened at home right in front of Charlie. I'm not ready to tell him yet. This is going to kill him." She started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "None of that—we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Charlie loves you. He won't stay upset for long.

"Anyway, maybe I should man up, and be the one to break the news to him."

Bella suddenly sat up straight. "Jacob, no! I don't want him to be mad at you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I've got news for you, honey. It's a given. He's _gonna_ be mad at me. I was there when you got pregnant, remember? This was not exactly an immaculate conception. I've got it comin' to me."

He glanced at her still concerned, changing the subject. "Do you feel like you can drive home? I can take you."

She patted his cheek. "I'm sure I'm okay to drive. I better go now."

Jacob hugged her one last time and kissed her goodbye. Winking at her, he commented, "See you tonight."

* * *

><p>The next day, and the day after, Bella met Jacob at the beach again and made their last two rendezvous at the Ateara's.<p>

Jacob had given the motorbikes a couple of tune ups and made plans for them. He would cart a sleeping bag to an old trapper's cabin in the woods. If the weather was fair, they would ride to the cabin for their meeting. If not, Jacob would see her in her bedroom at night. Bella didn't care for that part. It seemed awful risky. But Jacob was willing to take that risk. He had to see her.

The last time they were together at Quil's place, Bella helped Jacob strip the bed and wash the sheets. They loaded them in a laundry basket and hung them up to dry in the Taj. Jacob would take them back to Quil's early in the morning and place them back on the bed. No one would be the wiser—until the first time he patrolled with Quil, that is.

* * *

><p>Late Sunday night. Quil came home along with his parents. He noticed a light fragrance in the air, but he was so beat, he ignored it. Maybe it was some flowering plant outside his bedroom.<p>

Several nights passed, and it was finally the night that Quil was on patrol duty along with Paul, Embry and Jacob. Nothing out of the ordinary happened except—the guys were all teasing Jacob about his amorous adventures with Bella.

All of a sudden, Quil stopped, his nails digging into the soft earth, bringing him to a screeching halt. There was something awfully familiar about the scenes that were being transmitted straight from Jacob's brain. The bed frame, the sheets, the curtains—whoa ... wait a damn minute! They were in his room, in his bed, naked? There could only be one explanation.

His teasing stopped. He was furious. He lunged at Jacob, baring his fangs. Jacob wasn't ready for him, and both tumbled around on the forested carpet.

_What the hell is goin on?_ Embry shouted in his head.

Paul responded, _Damned, if I know. But we better break it up before they kill each other._

He and Embry jumped into the pile of flying fur and managed to drag Jacob off of his cousin. Quil was getting trounced royally. He should have been smarter than to tangle with Jacob. Being humiliated, he took off running. He phased back and sat up in a tree, quietly seething.

Patrol duty ended, and Jacob told the other two to go on home, then he set out to track down Quil. His scent was so familiar, that it was a cinch for Jacob to find him. As soon as he spotted Quil in that tree, he phased, and stood there on the ground staring at his best friend.

With a smirk on his face, Jacob asked, "What are you doin' up there? And what was that all about anyway? You took a couple of chunks outta me. Didn't you have any dinner tonight?"

Quil narrowed his eyes. Jeez, this was serious business. He wasn't playing after all.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jake? You had Bella in my bed. Were you trying to rub it in? I've got a two year old _baby_ and you've got a _babe, _huh?Well, screw you! How do you think that makes me feel? I'm already the laughing stock of the goddamn pack.

"The mighty Quil Ateara has got no use for his bed, so Jacob Black feels it's his duty to baptize it by seducing his woman in it."

Jacob was stunned. Didn't Quil know him better than that? "No, it wasn't like that. I was desperate to be with her; your house just happened to be available. I'm sorry. I never would have done it if I had known it would upset you like this."

His pack brother gestured for Jacob to leave. "Just go away; I want to be left alone. Go have your laugh with the rest of the guys."

"Do you see me laughing? Look, you're not the only one with problems."

Quil folded his arms across his chest and looked away from Jacob. "Oh, right, Mr. Sunshine has a boatload of them—name one."

Jacob sighed, thinking it over whether or not to tell Quil, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. "Bella's pregnant."

Quil nearly fell out of the tree, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"That's right—so now you know. Don't go spreading it around. Charlie and my dad don't have a clue yet. Well, maybe you can tell Embry, but that's all.

"That's why we were so emotional; that's why I had to show her that I still loved and wanted her. I was in a rush to get her alone somewhere—anywhere. Your house happened to be the answer to our prayers. I couldn't let her think that I didn't want this baby."

Quil climbed down from the tree. "I would have gladly lent you my bedroom if I had only known. I went ballistic because I thought you were trying to embarrass me in front of the guys."

Jacob patted him on the back. "I would never do that to you, Quil. You're like a brother to me."

Smiling sheepishly, Quil asked, "So, is it a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet. She hasn't seen a doctor."

They walked side by side, back to the rez, playfully shoving each other all the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>School started up, and both Jacob and Bella were busy. Jacob was taking online classes in addition to his regular classes at the high school. With any luck, after the baby was born, he would only be one semester behind her. If she stayed out for two semesters, they'd both be in the same grade.<p>

Their little hideaway—which Jacob named _The Jacob Black Love Shack—_ was working out well—after Jacob brought in an air mattress. Bella had been complaining the ground floor was always so cold and hard as a rock. Then on the days it poured, they spent the afternoons in the Taj.

The poor boy tried his best to stay away from her open window on those days, but sometimes, he just couldn't help himself. Truth be told, Bella—just as desperate to see Jacob—kept a lookout for him, on some of the rainy nights. She kept a supply of towels in her closet for such occasions. The added bonus was she had the pleasure of drying him off, being sure to sop up every tiny drop of water from his glistening wet body.

A couple of months had passed and the couple still hadn't spilled the beans about the baby. Bella was dreading it, but Jacob was in some ways looking forward to the day, so they wouldn't have to do all this sneaking around.

One day, she and Jacob were in the Taj; he was getting increasingly irritated. It had been non-stop raining now for five days straight, and just looking at Bella was driving him insane; it wasn't doin' her any good either.

Jacob dropped what he was tinkering with. He wiped off his hands on a nearby rag and pulled Bella up off her permanently assigned seat—aka, the old orange crate. His brawny arms had her imprisoned while he assaulted her waiting lips. As he broke the kiss he whispered, "I know you think it's risky, but we barely get to see each other anymore. I can't stand it; leave that window open tonight, 'cuz I'm comin' to visit right after my patrol."

Those big chocolate eyes gazed up at him looking frightened. "It scares me to death. I'm always afraid that Charlie will think there's an intruder. He's liable to shoot first and ask questions later."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'd rather get shot than have to stay away from you for one more day."

"You may think that now, but wait 'til you're bleeding all over my sheets. Be reasonable, Jake."

"I'm in love, why would I be reasonable?"

With a smile on his lips and a glint in his eye, he reiterated, "Just keep that freakin' window wide open, honey."

They finished up in the garage and sprinted through the downpour into Jacob's little red house. He got out his one and only umbrella and escorted her to the truck. Kissing her once more, he said, "See you tonight, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>The patrol members that night consisted of Embry, Jared, Sam and of course our hero. The rain was blinding, and there were no vampires to be seen anywhere. Sam called it a night earlier than usual, which was okay by Jacob. He'd sooner be under the sheets with Bella than under the rainy canopy with the guys anyhow.<p>

On the way back, Embry, curious as always, asked Jacob_, "Quil told me about the big secret. So when are you gonna break the news to Charlie? I mean, pretty soon, there will be no mistaking her condition."_

"_Try telling that to Bella. She'sterrified of telling her parents. To tell the truth, I'll be glad when this is all out in the open. I'm exhausted from holding it all inside. One of these day, it's gonna slip out, whether she likes it or not._

"_Get this, Em, she thinks she's protecting me. She wants all the fallout to come down on her head. You know it's not all her fault. He's gonna be really mad at me; that can't be helped. But still, what's the worst he can do, forbid us to see each other?" _

Embry stopped, lowered his furry head, pawing at the muddy ground_. "You said it not me, man."_

"_Nah, he wouldn't do that . . . would he?"_

Letting out a low growl, Jacob remarked,_ "Thanks, Em, now I'm gonna be chewing on that thought all night long."_

"_What are friends for?" _Embry chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jacob moved swiftly and got to the Swan's residence in a matter of minutes. It was still pouring and after phasing back, he decided to stay out in it for a while to wash away all the mud and matted leaves.<p>

He looked up to be sure the window was open. "Psst! Bells," he half whispered. "I'm comin' up!"

Mother Nature's shower worked wonders. He was clean as a whistle before catapulting himself through her bedroom window.

He didn't bother to put on his shorts, since he was walking flush against Bella, pushing her gently backward toward the bed, even as she was toweling him off. Quickly throwing aside the covers, he laid her on the mattress, and scrambled to lie beside her.

Bella reciprocated every amorous move of her young lover. She was on fire, nearly consuming him with her passion as well.

* * *

><p>Charlie got out of bed to use the toilet. While he was occupied, he heard the low moans and heavy breathing coming from Bella's bedroom. What the . . .?<p>

He flew down the stairs, grabbing his gun. When he got outside her door, he listened but heard no sounds. Cocking the hammer on the weapon, he hesitated a split second.

Jacob was snuggled up to his sweetheart, kissing the back of her neck, after their love making session. His keen ears, now no longer focused on his previous activity, heard that click. Uh-oh. He was instantly alert, and pulled the sheets over the both of them.

Bursting through the door, her dad shouted, "Freeze—police!" Then recognizing her lover, Charlie let out a gasp, and covered his eyes. He lowered the gun, and yelled through clenched teeth, "What the hell's going on in here? Never mind—I know what's going on here. You two get your damn clothes back on and come downstairs now!"

Swallowing hard, Jacob choked out, "Charlie, I—"

Charlie put out his hand, palm out to stop him in mid sentence. His eyes remained closed as he bellowed, "I don't want to talk to you right now, Son. Just _put_ on your pants and get down those stairs."

Releasing the hammer on the gun, Charlie stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. He walked down into the living room and holstered the .45. Then he sat on his Lazy Boy with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Bella donned her PJ bottoms, nervously jabbering at the same time. "I told you this was risky. But no—you had to push your luck. Was this really worth it?"<p>

Jacob handed Bella her top. "Hey, don't lecture me. Your dad will be doin' a fine job on his own. Anyhow, I'm relieved it's over. We don't have to hide anymore. And anytime I get to love you _is_ worth it to me. And come off it, Bells you can't deny it was worth it to you too. You were dyin' for me to make love to you, and you know it."

Bella picked up her hair brush. "You _really_ think it was worth it?" she remarked sarcastically. "How can you say that? He's going to kill me—he's going to kill you."

Jacob yanked it out of her hand. "Here, let me do that."

He ran the brush over the back of her head lovingly. "I love your hair. Don't ever cut it. It's so beautiful."

"Give me back that brush," she grumbled, "and don't be changing the subject."

She looked up and down at the handsome devil standing there in his altogether. "Well, put your pants on, idiot. Charlie's waiting for us."

He was grinning? What was wrong with this picture? "Jeez, I love it when you get all huffy like that. It's so freakin' hot!"

He reached out and pulled her toward him, smothering the words that were attempting to erupt from her lips.

Bella straight-armed him, and smacked him on his bare chest. "Stop that! We're in big trouble here. Pants—you need your pants."

He suddenly got serious again. "They're sopping wet! Just hand me a towel."

Those chocolate circles went round and round. "Oh—right. That'll go over just great."

Jacob shrugged those massive shoulders of his. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Charlie yelled from downstairs. "Bella, Jacob, get down here. I haven't got all night."

Tossing Jacob an exasperated look, Bella told him, "Wait here."

She ran to Charlie's room, and came back with a pair of sweats, and threw them at him. "These should fit."

* * *

><p>As they ambled down the stairs, Jacob joked, "Here we go, descending to our doom. You can hide behind me, if you want."<p>

Bella elbowed Jacob in the ribs. "How can you joke at a time like this? Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"It's my coping mechanism, Bells. You get all flustered; I joke. You really want to know how I'm feeling? I'm scared sh**less."

Charlie looked up as they walked toward him. "It's about time. Now sit down, both of you."

Jacob replied, "If you don't mind, I'd rather stand, Chief."

"Me too," Bella agreed.

Charlie had simmered down some, while he waited for them. He stood up then and looked them in the eyes. "Do you two realize how dangerous that was? I could have shot you, Jacob. Actually, I _still_ feel like putting a bullet in you."

He thought about what had just transpired in Bella's bedroom, and his anger began to surface again. "This is not happening under my roof again, or anywhere. This is just plain irresponsible. Bella you should know better. And Jacob, I expect you to keep it in your pants until you're old enough to take care of her. Am I making myself clear?"

Jacob crossed his arms in front of his chest, and lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm just so in love with your daughter, I—"

Shaking his finger at the tall boy, Charlie barked, "Didn't you hear me earlier? I said—I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Now get out, and I don't want you near my daughter until you can show some self control. I mean it—I don't want to see your face around here for at least two months. Bella, you get back to your room. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."

Bella tossed her head at Charlie, at the same time, grabbing hold of Jacob's arm. "No," she blatantly responded.

Jacob turned to her, mumbling, "Maybe I _should_ go."

"Jacob, you stay right where you are. You're not going anywhere."

Her dad was still processing her disrespectful comments. Shocked, Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say to me, young lady?"

"I said, no. You heard right. You know, mom is a little more open about what went on between you when you were our age. We didn't do anything that you and mom didn't do. C'mon, Dad, you can't tell me—"

Charlie stammered, turning red. "That was different. Your mother and I were planning on getting married."

"You think we haven't thought about that? Anyway, you can't keep us apart, and that's that. I need him, Daddy, especially now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob stepped forward. He swallowed thickly—as his throat had gone dry as the Arizona desert. He blurted out the news. "I guess it's time you knew. Charlie . . . Bella's pregnant."

The red in Charlie's face turned an alarming shade of purple. "Whaaaaat? God dammit, I should have shot you—I should have shot you twice!"

Then, his eyes began glistening with teardrops, and he turned away slowly walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the back of a kitchen chair bracing himself with his arms. Suddenly, he became agitated again, and tearfully knocked it over onto the floor, along with two others in his path. He stepped out the back door, slamming it shut with enough force to pop the hinges off.

Bella flinched at the sudden noise of the chairs crashing to the kitchen tiles. She had never seen Charlie act like this before. Jacob held her tight, buzzing the side of her face lightly in an attempt to calm her. He laughed humorlessly. "Jeez, that went over pretty well . . .." Then he added as an afterthought, "Maybe you better go hide that gun."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Simmering Down

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob kissed her goodbye. "You sure you don't want me to face the music with you?"<p>

"No, I'll be fine, go get some sleep, Jake."

"There's an empty bed upstairs," he snickered as his eyes danced in his head.

"Ha, ha, very funny. That gun's still loaded you know."

"Jeez, I was just kiddin'. When should I come to see you again?" He took her hand, kissing each knuckle.

Bella hung her head. "Let's wait 'til things cool down a little."

Lifting her chin, Jacob gazed into her eyes. "Hey, things'll work out. He can't stay mad at us forever."

He kissed her quickly once more and left her sitting on the couch waiting for Charlie to return to the house. Coward that she was, Bella couldn't bring herself to go into the back yard; he needed time to simmer down.

Ninety minutes passed and he still hadn't come back inside. Bella finally fell asleep. She awoke at one point, and decided to go back to bed. As she headed up the stairs, she heard Charlie's snores coming from his room.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Bella hopped out of bed to fix Charlie his food. When she entered the kitchen, he was already finishing up, putting his empty plate and utensils in the sink. While she stood there, he grabbed his jacket and holster from the peg, rushing out the door without looking her way or saying a word. He got in his cruiser and took off without a backward glance.<p>

Bella went through the motions of making herself something to eat. Just as she sat down at the table, the phone rang; it was Jacob of course.

"Hey, Bells. You all right?"

Her eyes welled up. "How right do you think I could possibly be?"

"Okay, so I get your point. How 'bout Charlie? What did he say after I left?"

"Nothing! I waited on the couch for hours. I don't know for sure how long he stayed outside, because I drifted off. When I went upstairs he was already in his bed, asleep. Then this morning, he left the house as soon as I got up. He never said a word. He wouldn't even look at me."

It was obvious; Charlie was still pissed. "So do you think he'd go ballistic if I showed up at your house tonight?"

"How should I know? He's not talking to me."

"Damn, I hate it when everything's up in the air like this. I'll call you tonight, and see how things are going. He'll come around, I promise. Hey … one more thing … I love you, Bells."

She wiped away a tear. "I love you too. Bye, Jake."

Bella and Jacob filled the day with work and school. Charlie didn't come home for dinner that evening, but instead ate at the Lodge, leaving Bella alone at the house with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>After school, Jacob decided to talk to Billy about their little situation—okay, their <em>big <em>situation. He put his books down on the kitchen table and turned to his dad who was busy trying to re-glue a heel onto one of his shoes. "Hey, Dad, I need to talk to you about something really important."

Billy looked up from his task, setting it aside on a nearby cabinet and wheeled over to the table. "Go ahead, Son, I'm listening. Have yourself a seat."

Jacob slumped into a chair and covered his face with his hands. Talking through the gap between his fingers, he blurted, "Bells and I are in trouble."

"Okay … so what kind of trouble?"

Peeking through his middle and forefingers, Jacob continued. "The kind that cries a lot and wears diapers."

Without batting an eyelash, Billy sighed, yet calmly said, "I see."

"And that's not all."

Billy braced himself for the worst. "It's not twins, is it?"

"Oh god, I hope not! She hasn't seen a doctor yet. Jeez, I never even thought about that.

"But here's the thing. I snuck into Bella's room last night after Charlie went to sleep. He woke up and caught us together in bed. He was understandably upset and yelled at us, but hasn't spoken a word to me or Bella since I told him about the baby. Bella doesn't want me to come near the house until he calms down. I can't stand being away from her. If he's still upset after tomorrow, do you think you could go over there with me?"

What was a father to do? Billy loved his son. He didn't particularly love this situation, but that was water under the bridge. Now he had to help Jacob in any way that he could. He thought it best to let Charlie cool down for a day or two, then he would try to talk to him.

He began speaking softly. "So … you and Bella. You really love each other, eh?"

His wise old eyes looked deeply into the tortured gaze of his son. "I'm not going to lecture you. What's done, is done. You and your sweetheart are feeling pretty low already, I would say. Far be it for me to add to your misery. It's too late for that anyhow. Just let me know how else I can help you two.

"And, what about the pack? Do they know about this yet?"

Jacob steepled his fingers, rubbing them against the cleft in his chin. "The only one who knows is Quil. I told him to keep it under wraps. I did tell him he could let Embry know. So far, I think he's kept his word. Oh yeah, I forgot, Embry's in on it too."

Billy nodded his head knowingly. "I think Sam should be told, along with the council. Do you mind if I make that announcement to them for you?"

Finished delivering his news, Jacob pushed himself up from his chair, ready to dive into the fridge. "That'd be great. Go right ahead."

Billy wheeled closer to his only son. "Now I need to tell you something equally important." He smiled up at his Jacob. "Can you scrunch down a little so I don't have to stare at your belt buckle?"

Hunkering down in front of his father, Jacob peered intently at him. Billy reached out and pulled Jacob into his arms, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Jacob, and nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you. You're my son, my flesh and blood. That baby will find a place in my heart too. He'll be part of you and part of Bella; there's no way I could not extend my love to that little one." He squeezed Jacob tighter. "Now, be a man, and face up to your responsibilities. I know you'll do the right thing and make me proud."

With a lump rising in his throat, Jacob replied, "Thanks for being my Dad, and for always loving me. I love you too," he sniffed.

**. . . . .**

Bella went to bed early. It was only 9 P.M. Charlie wasn't home yet. She cried herself to sleep.

At 10:30, Jacob called just as he promised he would. "Is the coast clear?"

"I don't know …" she groaned.

Jacob blew out a burst of air. "Jeez, still not talkin' to you, huh?"

"I don't even know what time he got in tonight. I went to bed, and he hadn't even been home all day."

"Well, damn, I almost hate to tell you that I spoke to _my_ dad about us."

"Oh god, no, Jake. He didn't beat you or anything, did he?"

"Hell, no—just the opposite. He told me how much he loved me, and that he'd do anything to help us. He said he would talk to Charlie too."

The tears started again as she moaned, "What are we gonna do, Jake? I can't live with all this tension hanging over me for much longer."

"My dad will come over here if something doesn't break tomorrow. I know 'cuz I'll be with him.

"I better let you go. You go to sleep. And I don't want you worrying. Do you hear me? Now, promise me."

"Okay … night, Jake. Love you."

"Love you more. Night, honey."

* * *

><p>The very next day, played out the same as the day before. Bella was feeling depressed, and Jacob—he wanted to see her in the worst way. He was tempted to sneak over during the day, but with their luck, that'd be the time that Charlie decided to make his appearance at the house. So the lovesick boy waited it out, but not for long.<p>

Under the cover of night, Jacob was back up in that tree again.

Hanging out her window, Bella chastised the poor boy. "Jake, you're going to make things worse."

"That's impossible. There's no way in hell that things could get any worse. Now look out!" Just then, Jacob's keen hearing picked up a telltale crack. Uh-oh. _It's worse!_

Bella let out a scream as the branch snapped in two and Jacob went tumbling to the ground. A few minutes later Charlie was on the scene, knocked out of his angry mood and filled with concern for Jacob. He was pretty banged up; his arms and legs scraped raw. But it was when Charlie tried to help him up, that he really got worried. Jacob howled in pain when he put any weight on his right leg. Just great—it was broken all right.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, and muttered, "Well, I can see I'm not going to able to keep you two apart.

"Don't move, I'm going back to the house to change clothes, then I'll take you to the hospital."

Bella ran out of the house, fully dressed, and knelt by Jacob's side. "My god, Jake. Now you've done it."

"Yeah, you got that right, Charlie's back to talkin' to us."

Her dad returned, and he and Bella helped Jacob hobble into the cruiser. It was a quick trip to the ER, and lucky for them, Carlisle was on duty.

* * *

><p>All the cuts and abrasions were cleaned and dressed, an IV lock placed, and then Jacob was off to the XRAY department. Holding his hand, Bella stayed with him every step of the way.<p>

Carlisle looked at the XRAYs and lied through his teeth. The tibia was broken in two places, but he said to Charlie, "It's a greenstick fracture. I'll put an immobilizer on it. It won't take long to heal."

He called to one of the nurses. Ms. Merrell, can you get this boy some Dilaudid? He'll need eight miligrams."

"Eight milligrams, are you sure? That's an awful lot of Dilaudid."

Carlisle nodded at her. "He can handle it, he's a awful _lot_ of boy."

MS. Merrell frowned. "Dr. Carlisle, I don't really feel comfortable giving that large a dose."

The tall vampire smiled at her reluctance, but understood completely. That large a dose could send a person to lala land permanently. "No problem, just get me the vial, and I'll give it to him."

The nurse returned with the drug and the supplies to administer it. Carlisle injected the IV lock with the med and waited a few minutes for the narcotic to kick in.

Turning to Charlie, Carlisle remarked, "Chief Swan, you want to call Jacob's father now, and tell him what happened?" He winked at Bella.

While Charlie left the ER to make the call, Carlisle reset the bones, and took another XRAY to be sure they were aligned correctly. Everything looked good.

Carlisle instructed Jacob in the use of the immobilizer and had the nurse adjust some crutches for Jacob's height. Then he told Jacob, "Tell your dad to come down here tomorrow to fill out the paperwork; you're still a minor. If this wasn't an emergency, I would've had to wait for his permission."

Charlie stepped into their cubicle at that moment.

"Thanks, Doc, You're all right for a—" Jacob almost slipped up and said _leech. _He quickly added the word, "paleface."

Carlisle grinned and shook his hand, along with Bella's and Charlie's. He advised Jacob, "Stay out of trees." then whisked himself away to tend his other patients.

* * *

><p>Bella volunteered to drive the cruiser so she could drop Charlie off at the house. While they drove to La Push, her dad called Billy to let him know that Jacob was on the way so he could have some help getting him into the house.<p>

Embry greeted them at the driveway, shaking his head in disbelief. "Damn, Jake, the things you do for love."

Jacob grinned even as he winced with the pain. "Shut up, Em, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but now you're out of commission."

"Wanna bet?"

His best friend and his best girl helped him sit on his bed. "Okay, Em, this is your cue to leave. C'mere, Bells." He pulled Bella onto his lap which was definitely _not_ out of commission.

Embry got the hint, and brayed, "Nothing can keep a good wolf down. I'm outta here. Good to see ya, Bella. Later, man!" He made a hasty retreat.

As they were joined at the lips, Billy wheeled into the room. "Looks like all is well on the Western front, eh?" He chuckled as he propelled himself out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. _Ah, to be young again!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Miracle at The Jacob Black Love Shack

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella and Jake holed up in his bedroom, kissing and caressing each other, but it was late and Bella had to leave.<p>

"I've got to go, Jake. I don't want Charlie to revert to his angry mood again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"You better, 'cuz I can't climb that damn tree carrying a couple of crutches."

She tilted her head, and pushed into his personal space. "You are never climbing that tree again. Are you listening to me?"

He was mesmerized by the way her mouth moved as she pronounced each word. He quirked an eyebrow, and pursing his lips, made little kissing noises. "Yeah, your lips are saying, _kiss me you fool_."

"My gosh, you are a fool. Now will you quit foolin' around and kiss me goodbye."

That _Jacob_ grin was making its appearance. "See I told ya. Those lips were startin' to cool off, and here I am—ready to rewarm them. Pucker up, honey! Let me lay my hotness on ya."

"Well hurry up then, I really have got to go."

Jacob winked at her. "Whew, be patient, grasshopper. I'm ready."

Bella grabbed a hunk of his hair, and shut his mouth with hers. "Bye, Jake," she whispered as she darted away.

"Hey!" he yelled before she made it out of the room.

She spun around to face him. "What?"

His grin faded, "I love you."

She bobbled her head and smirked. "I know!"

Jacob threw a pillow in her direction, but she dodged it, sticking her tongue out at him as she slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlie fell asleep on the couch waiting for Bella to return. He awoke as he heard the sound of the cruiser's tires crunching the gravel in the driveway, and was immediately alert.<p>

As Bella entered the house, she spotted him getting up from the couch. "Oh my gosh … Dad, you didn't have to wait up for me. I'm a big girl."

Smoothing down his bed-head, he sheepishly replied, "Yes, I realize that."

She nodded, and started toward the staircase. Charlie stopped her mid-step. "Wait—don't go to your room yet. There's something I need to say to you."

_Good grief, now what?_

Staring at her, he crooked a finger motioning her to come closer. Charlie blurted, "Why are you standing way over there. Come over here, so we can talk."

She wished she could take up Jacob's offer and stand behind him right about now. Instead, she took a deep breath, and timidly walked toward her father. To her surprise, Charlie wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He pressed his cheek against hers and haltingly whispered through his tears, "I'm so sorry, Bells. I acted like an ass. Can you forgive me for being the worst father in the world?"

Bella pulled away slightly. "You're not the worst father; I'm the worst daughter."

"Don't say that. You're in love. You just got swept away and made a mistake." Charlie loosed her from his arms, and led her to sit beside him on the couch. "I was hurt. I just want so much for you. I seemed to have forgotten how much you and Jacob are hurting now too." He covered his face in his hands, and began to cry again. "It took me a trip to the hospital to understand how much he loves you. He could have broken his neck falling out of that tree. It's bad enough that his leg is broken, and all because of me. I don't ever want him climbing up that tree again. God, if anything more serious had happened …. that child you're carrying might have been without a father."

Charlie uncovered his face, sniffling. "You're my daughter, Bells. You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad, I know. I love you too."

"Will you let Jacob know that I care about him just as much as I care about you? He's a good kid, he just let those hormones run away with him. Jake's already like a son to me. And now, I guess he will be—officially."

Officially? What did that mean? She was beat, so she let the comment slide.

"One more thing—I know I said I didn't want anything going on under my roof. But since you two seem to be so inseparable, I'll turn a blind eye. So tell Jacob—no more Tarzan shenanigans. Just remember, I'm in the other bedroom, so keep it low, huh?

They both looked down at the floor, turning beet red at the inference.

Charlie finally regained his composure. "Oh, and don't worry about your mother. I'll take care of it. I don't want her upsetting you." He inhaled deeply. "Okay, then; it's all settled. Can you hand me a Kleenex?" He pointed at the box on the nearby table next to her.

She handed him a tissue, placing the box in front of him. He blew his nose loudly. "Now don't go telling anyone—and especially not Billy—that I blubbered like a baby. I'd like to keep my dignity intact, so let's just keep it between the two of us, all right?"

It was nice seeing her dad get all emotional. Smiling, she responded, "Sure, sure, your secret's safe with me."

He stood, gesturing for her to leave. "Well, you better go on to bed. You need plenty of rest." He turned and pulled out another Kleenex. He wiped his eyes with it and took the box with him, following Bella upstairs.

* * *

><p>A great weight had been lifted, now that she and Charlie were square again. The tension surrounding them just about killed her, and truth be told, her dad was dying from the bad blood between them too. She slid comfortably into her usual routine, getting up, dressing, making breakfast and going to work and classes. Now she could face her situation, head-on, no holds barred.<p>

A week passed and Bella and Jacob took turns visiting each other's home. Jacob would come by her house, carrying on the charade with the crutches. He didn't really need them by day two. He was glad it was his leg and not his arm that got broken though. It would have really been hard to hide his fast healing process in that case. Plus, he didn't want anything limiting his tactile abilities, you understand.

They were at Jacob's house doing homework one afternoon. He was lying on his stomach on the lumpy old couch, reading his assignment; Bella was sitting on the floor sideways, her head parallel with Jacob's. She put her books down, reached over and began curling a lock of his hair around one of her fingers, then gently massaging his scalp, thoughtfully. "Mmn …" he moaned softly in contentment.

He gazed up at her, lifting his head from its perch on his propped elbow, as she said, "Now that your legs healed, do you think we could go out to your Love Shack one last time—you know, before it gets too dangerous for me to travel by motorcycle?"

He groaned. "Did you have to tempt me with that thought? I have to finish studying this. I have a test tomorrow." _Dammit!_

"I didn't mean right now, silly. I meant maybe sometime this weekend."

"Sure, sure, just don't distract me now, okay?"

Bella grasped a large bunch of black silky strands, rubbing it between her fingers. "How am I distracting you? I was just playing with your hair."

"Well, it's distracting me _now_, so just stop doing that, okay?"

She drew back her hand and covered her mouth, but the giggles escaped anyway.

Jacob sighed. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's like our roles have reversed today. You're telling me to keep my hands to myself. I can't believe it. But seriously, you want me to leave so you can study?"

Jacob dropped his book, grabbing her wrist. "No, no, no, no—don't you dare. If you leave, I'll wonder what you're doing, and I won't be able to concentrate."

Rolling her eyes, she commented, "So what do you want me to do then?"

His brown eyes bored intensely into hers. "Just sit there and look pretty, but don't touch me, okay? No touching."

"Geesh," she exclaimed. "Do you realize you said, _okay_ like, about ten times now?"

He let out a puff of air. "Pfft! You exaggerate."

"Look who's talking … what are you studying anyway?" She nuzzled the hand that was still encircling her wrist.

He pulled his hand away. "Hey, stop that."

Just to get a reaction, he said. "For your information, I'm studying Custer's last stand."

He laughed at the look on her face. Then grinning, he added, "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>Cringing, Charlie put out a long overdue phone call. Renee should be home, it was Saturday. She answered, and was shocked to hear Charlie's voice. Why would he be calling?<p>

_Oh, no—something's happened to Bella. _Why else would he be calling? My god, she lived through a hurricane and meets with disaster after she gets home?

"Charlie," she yelped. "Is Bella all right? She's not hurt is she?"

He winced as he replied, "Well, not in a manner of speaking."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean? She's either all right or she's not. Which is it?"

He hesitated a beat. Renee chimed in again. "Charles Robert Swan—you call me out of the blue, and then act like there's lead in your tongue. I'm her mother. I'm entitled to know what's going on."

A loud sigh escaped his lips. "Sit down, Renee."

Now she was really in a tizzy. "I don't want to sit down. And stop talking in riddles. Now you tell me what's happened to her, before I get ugly."

_Too late for that. _He straightened his shoulders. "Jacob Black is what happened to her. They're in love and—"

Cutting him off, Renee shouted, "You get me all upset just to tell me that she and Jacob are a couple? I already knew that!"

He ran a hand through his hair, and leaned his back against the wall. "You didn't let me finish. So they really love each other, and well, you know things happen. One thing led to another."

She picked up a pencil that was lying on her desk and started tapping it impatiently. "I'm not stupid, Charlie. I figured our little girl sooner or later would let some hormone ridled boy talk her into giving it up. I was so hoping it would be Derek though. He has so much more to offer her than Jacob. But—as long as she takes precautions, I'm not too worried."

"Renee," he said, his voice low.

"What?"

"She didn't." He pulled the phone away from his ear.

His ex-wife threw down the pencil. "Didn't what?" _Good lord, more guessing games?_

"Take precautions."

His remark met with complete silence. She began to speak, softly at first, then building to a crescendo. "Are you telling me that _our_ Bella is—PREGNANT?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

The tirade started. "Why did you volunteer to tell me this horror story? Why didn't Bella tell me herself?"

"Now, Renee, calm down. I didn't want her to get upset. She's been through enough as it is, Jacob too."

"Oh, but it's just fine to upset me?" _What am I supposed to tell Derek? I had such hopes for those two. What in the world was she thinking?_

She was sitting down now. "How far along is she?"

Charlie looked down at his feet, feeling sheepish. "I guess I really don't know."

"That's just great. What kind of a father are you? You're never home. You leave Bella alone all the time. No wonder she got into trouble; she never gets any supervision from you."

On the offensive, Charlie countered with a punch below the belt. "You know what? At least she knows that I love her."

Renee burst into tears. "How dare you. She knows that I love her."

Charlie's ire was up now. "Does she?"

"Put Bella on the phone," she demanded.

"I can't, she's not here at the moment. And I'm warning you, Renee, you better be civil if you're going to be talking to her. I won't have you upsetting her. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, _Chief Swan_," she responded sarcastically.

"All right then, bye." He hung up, the knot in his stomach started to unravel, and he went to the fridge for some Vitamin R.

* * *

><p>The kitchen phone was ringing off the hook, then it would stop, then start to ring again. Didn't people realize that he was in a wheelchair? It took a bit for Billy to get to the phone. Jacob and Bella had left on their motorcycles a few minutes ago, darn it. He was alone in the house, just him and his chair and a stupid phone that wouldn't quit ringing.<p>

He finally reached the annoying contraption. He smiled knowingly as he realized it was Renee on the line.

"Billy, how good to hear your voice," she crooned, smoothly.

"Hey, Renee, how are you," he replied politely.

"Fine, fine. Is Jacob there? I'd like to speak to him please." Charlie didn't say anything about upsetting Jacob, did he?

"Oh, you just missed him. He and Bella took off on their motorbikes a few minutes ago."

"Well, just tell him to expect a call from me tomorrow, then. Bye, Billy."

He hung up, looking at the ceiling. _Jacob better have a bucket of water nearby the next time Renee calls. I have a feeling the line will explode into flames._

* * *

><p>That Saturday, the starry-eyed lovers indeed went out to the <em>Jacob Black Love Shack<em> for the last time before their lives would change forever.

As she removed her top, Jacob let out a low whistle. "Whoa, Bells, you've really filled out some."

She turned scarlet. "You don't think I'm getting too heavy, do you."

His eyebrows rose about a couple of inches. "Hell, no! I like it. I didn't notice it as much before, 'cuz we always made love in the dark. We're gonna have to do this more often in broad daylight," he chuckled.

Their laughter continued as he tumbled with her onto the makeshift bed.

* * *

><p>While they lay snuggled under the blankets on the air mattress, Jacob felt something flutter against him. "How did you do that?" he asked.<p>

"Do what?" Bella answered sleepily.

He felt it again. "That."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," she replied.

Suddenly, she sat up, jerking in surprise. "Holy cow!"

Jacob was now concerned. "What, what?"

"I didn't do anything, Jake," she reiterated. "But someone else did."

She took Jacob's hand and placed his fingers on her abdomen. He felt an obvious little movement quivering from within her womb. An expression of awe overshadowed his face, as he made the very first contact with his child.

He dropped his fingers, and taking her face in his hands, kissed her sweetly and murmured, "It's a miracle. I can't believe it. You're carrying my baby. He's mine—he's really mine," he choked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Love Vs Reality

Jacob was thankful that Bella suggested they go out to the shack that day. It was his turn to patrol tonight and he wouldn't be able to see her. As he raced through the forest, his mind was flooded with thoughts of the miracle he experienced that afternoon.

_I can't explain it Embry. It's like, I knew she was pregnant, but when I felt the little guy fluttering inside of her, he just became so real, you know? He's my baby, my flesh and blood, growing inside of her. He's part of me and part of Bella. Sure, sure, it's such lousy timing, and here I am grinning from ear to ear. I shouldn't be happy, and yet, I am._

Paul was rolling his wolfy brown eyes_. Well, goody for you, just don't give my girl any ideas. I like things the way they are. The only fluttering I want to be around are her eyelashes—or better yet, make that a see-through nightie._

Embry snapped at Paul's tail_. Attaboy, Paul. Take Jake's happiness and crush it into a fine powder, and huff and puff and blow it all away. Why can't you just be happy for him for a change? No one asked for your opinion anyhow._

Paul turned, nudging Embry away with his snout_. Can It, Call. Who are you—Jake's guardian angel?_

_Hey, let's not argue. I've had a great day, and don't want to ruin it. But I'm telling you guys, just wait 'til it happens to you. It's like, life altering._

_I'll say. One day you're waking up to an alarm clock, and the next it's a freakin' baby wailing._

_Okay, enough said; let's focus on the job here, huh?_

_Anything you say, Daddy. _With that parting comment_, _Paul ran on ahead_._

The remaining two trotted side by side_. I don't care what Paul says. I'm happy for you, man._

* * *

><p>Jacob returned home after his shift; he had no problem falling into a deep sleep. Morning came and Jacob hopped out of bed, the glow of yesterday's events still lingering in his head—that is, until a couple of hours later when the phone rang. Then it all hit the fan.<p>

He was immediately aware of who the caller was. "Jacob Black?" he heard a female voice say.

"Yeah …"

"Well, the young stud from La Push is home, is he?" Renee pulled out all guns as her verbal assault traveled over the wires. "I hope you're proud of yourself, young man. What is wrong with you? Weren't you ever taught where babies come from?"

Trying to remain respectful toward Bella's mother, he responded with. "I'm really sorry, Renee. It was an accident."

Renee's foot was tapping the floor in frustration. "Just peachy! You're sorry—that makes it all right, does it? I suppose it was just an accident that you two happened to be in bed together. The wind suddenly picked up, and the twister deposited you on the mattress, like Dorothy of Oz. I've got news for you, Jacob, you're still in Kansas, and there's no good witch to make this all go away."

_Speaking of witches … _"Hold on—I'm gonna make this right and—"

"There's no way in hell you're going to make this right. My daughter is pregnant; another unwed mother! Just what the country needs. Do you realize what you've done?"

He took in a sharp inhalation of air, and ran two fingers across his brow. "I'm not stupid. I know I'm gonna have to work hard, and I _am_ working hard. I promise I'll be a good father. I'll be finished with school by January."

"Oh, what do you know—there's a school in La Push? Did they teach sex education, or were you absent on those days?"

The heat from his body was understandably starting to rise. He began pulling his tee away from his neck. If she was in the room right now, it would take the whole pack to restrain him from throttling her scrawny neck.

"What do you want me to do, Renee? I can't help myself; I love her."

"That is not the point, you little idiot."

"That _is_ the point, and what's done is done. She's having my baby and that's all there is to it."

Renee stood up abruptly from her chair. "No, that's not all there is to it. You're going to stay away from her. You can't support her, and your future is next to nothing. For Pete's sake, you're still living in that hovel with your dad. Did you think that Bella was going to move in with you? There's no room in there for a stray cat, let alone a woman and a baby—not to mention she'd be living in absolute squalor.

"Bella is coming to Florida, and live here. You are never going to see this child, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, well, let me tell you something, Ms. Dwyer." He was suddenly shouting at the top of his lungs, and his body was beginning to vibrate. Billy wheeled into the room as he ranted on. "You listen to me now! Not you or anybody else is going to take Bella away from me. That baby is mine, and if I have to hide both of them away somewhere, I will."

Billy grabbed the phone from his son. "All right, Renee. I think you've said enough. I can't have you getting him all riled up. Nothing you can say will keep them apart. I'm sure you can appreciate that these two love each other."

"Love … what do they know about love? They're irresponsible kids. Love won't put food on the table. And another thing, I'm holding you and Charlie partly to blame for this situation. Maybe if you watched your son more carefully, this wouldn't have happened."

He glanced over at Jacob, winking at him. "The way I heard it, it was your daughter that seduced my Jacob."

Renee plopped back down on her chair, the words getting caught in her throat.

"This conversation is over. By the way, if you so much as try to get Bella and that baby down to Florida, you'll have the whole of La Push fighting you. Word to the wise—don't even attempt it. Bye, Renee, nice talking to you, eh?"

He hung the receiver back onto its cradle while she sputtered. Turning his chair, Billy wheeled toward Jacob and grinning, gave him a high five. He muttered as he returned to the living room, "Wicked witch of the South East."

* * *

><p>"Can I have some more of that please?" Jacob held out his plate as Bella served him another slice. "What did you say it was called again?" He placed the dish in front of himself and stabbing it with his fork, cut off another bite. "Man, this stuff is good."<p>

"It's called steak Diane. Glad you like it." Bella glanced at Charlie. "Did you want some more, Dad? You better speak up before Jake eats it all."

"Nah, I'm good."

He waved his knife in Jacob's direction. "So, she actually said that you'd never get to see your own child? I can't believe it; that's a new low even for Renee."

Jacob swallowed another bite and sat back in his chair. "Hey, Charlie, can I ask you something? Now don't get mad now, okay, but how in the world did you and Renee ever get along?"

Charlie put down his fork. "Well, she wasn't always the harpy she's become. Renee was a little ditsy at times, but she used to be a lot of fun, adventurous even. I guess our marriage was a little too boring, too ordinary for her.

"Then there was the money issue. We always had enough for the essentials of life, but she wasn't content with that. and she just let the things of the world matter more to her than the people in it. I wish you could have met her when she was younger and not so preoccupied with keeping up with the Jones'. She was a beautiful person at one time.

"Still … she's not all bad. When this baby arrives, she'll be changing her tune."

* * *

><p>After helping Charlie and his sweetheart clean up the kitchen, he and Bella went upstairs to her room while Charlie sat at his desk going over bills.<p>

He sat on the foot of her bed, leaning back on one of his elbows and patting his stomach with his other hand. "I know I always say this, but damn, that was a good meal. I can't wait 'til I get to eat like that everyday.

"Hey, not to change the subject, but did you make your appointment to see a doctor?"

A long sigh escaped her. "Yeah, it's for this Wednesday after school with Dr. Patel. I'll let you know what she says."

"What are you talkin' about, Bells? I'm not letting you go to your first appointment all by yourself."

Bella took her robe down from the closet, and laid it on the bed. Chuckling, she said, "I'm a big girl, Jake. I'm sure it'll be okay to go alone."

Sitting up straighter, he admitted, "No … I mean … I really want to be there."

She pulled some PJs out of her dresser, and turned to Jacob. "All right, if you say so, but it's no big deal."

Jacob shook his head. "It _is_ a big deal—it's a big deal to me."

He looked at Bella. She was still standing by the dresser.

"Hey, why are you way over there? C'mere, girl. How bout giving me some sugar. I haven't had any dessert yet."

Walking toward him, she stopped in front of him, near the edge of the mattress. Jacob stood, bringing her in closer as he captured her lips. Then nuzzling her hair, he inhaled her scent, sighing in contentment.

Keeping her voice low, Bella groaned, "I'm sorry my mom was so mean to you."

He continued kissing the side of her neck and head. "It's okay. That little conversation just makes me want to prove her wrong all the more." He hesitated for a beat, thoughtful. "She doesn't think much of me, and in a way, I can't say I blame her."

Bella peered straight into his warm brown eyes, and placed her hand on his cheek. "Well, I do. I don't care about money or things. That I can do without, but I can't do without you. I would die, maybe not physically, but deep inside, I would be empty."

"But think about it, Bells. I can't change the facts. One—I _am_ seventeen. Two—you _are_ pregnant. Three—I don't have a full time job. Four—I haven't even graduated from high school yet. I feel like maybe some of what your mother said was right—that maybe I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that! Do you think I'd be stupid enough to be in love with a loser? You're loyal, a hard worker; you protect your people for cryin' out loud. You can do anything, and be anything you want to be. Plus, remember … you are after all, irresistible too."

She nibbled his ear.

"Damn, woman, you make me crazy, you know that?"

"You love it," she fired back at him.

The expression on his face suddenly became serious. He pulled her closer still, holding her tightly. "You're right, I do—I do love it.

"Tell me something, Bells; did you ever imagine that after that kiss on the mountain top, you'd be here with me now?"

"Eww! I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without you. I'd be married already and scampering about the forest searching for my next warm blooded meal." Bella laughed. "And you'd never have tasted steak Diane."

"Whew, that was close. Steak Diane … I would have missed it for sure."

Bella shoved him in the shoulder. "You'd miss more than that, you idiot."

Their eyes made contact once more, and all levity flew out the window. He took her hand, feeling the smoothness of it. He held it to his heart, and sought out her mouth again.

All at once, he was overwhelmed by this feeling of pure love for her. "Jeez, girl, why do I love you so much? One of these days, my heart is gonna jump right out of my chest—I swear to god."

"Good thing I'll be there to catch it then," she smirked.

The mattress squeaked, as he laid her back onto the bed. "Don't say another word," he whispered.

Charlie noticed the quiet that suddenly prevailed upstairs. He sat down on his Lazy Boy and turned on the TV. _Ignorance is bliss,_ he thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Parties and Proposals

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny, and that afternoon was no different. Jacob met Bella at the parking lot behind Dr. Patel's office just as he promised. They strolled into the reception area together.<p>

All eyes of the seated women glommed onto the hunk of eye candy as Jacob entered the room. He flashed his famous Jacob smile in greeting. There were nervous titters sounding here and there.

Bella rolled her eyes. She tried to keep her voice low, as she said, "You're loving this aren't you?"

He got a wounded expression on his face. "Hey, I didn't do a thing. I can't help it if I'm naturally irresistible. Those ladies are doin' the ogling. Tell them to stop lookin' at me like that."

Bella didn't answer; she just clicked her tongue.

Putting his arm around her, Jacob accompanied Bella to the receptionist desk to sign in. The woman handed Bella several forms to fill out on a clipboard along with a ballpoint pen.

Jacob casually slipped a finger through one of her belt loops, hoping to show that he belonged to this pretty lady. They ambled over to adjoining seats, and after sitting down, Bella scooted as close to him as possible. Jacob's smile was smug now. He definitely was loving _that_. He'd never seen his Bella acting so territorial before.

He played with her hair as she filled out the forms. She turned, whispering to Jacob. "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Tacheenie."

"Can you spell it for me?"

"T-a …. Damn, I can't spell it out loud. I have to write it. Hand me that pen."

She handed him the clipboard and the attached pen. He scrawled in his mother's maiden name, then glanced over the rest of the information. He didn't like the fact that the baby wouldn't bear his surname, at least not yet. He let it slide for now; they'd talk about that later. He didn't want anything to mar this day.

* * *

><p>He followed Bella into the examination room, sitting beside the table where she sat waiting. The nurse handed her a gown and a paper drape for modesty. Jacob held the clothes for her.<p>

Dr. Patel was a petite lady with dark eyes and long black hair drawn back into a braid. She was warm and friendly; Jacob and Bella liked her immediately. After examining Bella, she answered all their questions and commended Jacob on being there for this first appointment. Then she asked what kind of birth they wanted. Jacob had no idea. Bella however had researched the area online and decided on a water birth. Dr Patel said that Bella would be followed by a certified midwife for the rest of her appointments unless there was something out of the ordinary happening.

Apparently everything looked good. She told them the pregnancy was about four and a half months along and to expect the child to be born about the middle of April. She shook their hands and went on to see the next scheduled mother–to-be.

Bella put on her clothes, and sat back down on the table while Jacob handed her shoes to her. She had barely put them on when Jacob swooped her up in his arms, swinging her in a circle.

"Jake and Bells are havin' a baby," he crowed.

"I know!" Bella answered, laughing.

He set her down gently, then covered her mouth in sweet kisses. A nurse barged into the room, then red-faced in embarrassment explained, "Oh, I thought you two were finished in here."

Jacob swiveled his head in her direction, and with a smirk on his face, gloated, "Not quite!"

* * *

><p>The months sped on by, and Jacob and Bella studied, worked and loved each other. They saved up as much money as possible for the coming medical bills. Bella was starting to waddle at seven and a half months, feeling unattractive and ungainly. Jacob thought she looked cute. He loved her all the more knowing she was growing his child inside of her, even when she was crabby or weepy, or both. Luckily, Jacob's sunny disposition would have her smiling in no time.<p>

Leah organized a baby shower for her. There were the usual games and food, and of course, diapers, onesies, and—surprise—an infant carrier.

Quil and Embry held a shower for Jacob too. He was given burp cloths, ear plugs, (a gift from Paul), bubble gum cigars, plastic goggles, a nose clip, and a volume of Infant Care for Dummies.

Charlie sprang for a crib, and Renee unbelievably sent a gift card for Babies R Us, so Bella could buy a stroller.

* * *

><p>Jacob laughed at Charlie's attempt to help him put the crib together. You'd think he had never handled a screwdriver before in his life. Jacob took Bella aside, and led her into the kitchen. They could hear Charlie muttering under his breath in the other room. "Isn't there a game on tonight?"<p>

"I don't know. Why?" her brow furrowed in confusion. What a funny thing to ask.

"Can you call my dad and ask him, then? I can get this thing put together in twenty minutes if he stays out of my way. Otherwise, this could go on for hours," he chuckled.

Jacob returned to the living room while she phoned Billy. She called to her dad from the kitchen. "Hey, Dad, Billy says there's a game playing on channel 12."

He perked up, then sobered again quickly. "Oh, no, sweetheart. I promised to help Jacob get this crib set up."

She sauntered into the room. "He doesn't mind, do you, Jake?"

Charlie shook his head vehemently. "No, Bells, a promise is a promise."

Jacob was behind him gesturing for her to be a little more convincing.

"You've been at work all day. You must be tired; go sit down and watch the game."

"Yeah, Charlie, I've got this. No problem." He winked at Bella.

Putting down his screwdriver, her dad glanced at Jacob. "Well, if you say so. Just let me know if you need any help."

* * *

><p>True to his word, the crib, in under half an hour was assembled—just in need of the mattress support. Jacob carried it up to Bella's bedroom, attached the support and placed the mattress on it. Bella stood beside him, nodding her head in approval. They returned to the living room, Jacob joining Charlie for the last of the game.<p>

Her dad went into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Jacob took that as his opportunity to talk to Bella.

"Hey, Bells, I've been meaning to talk to you about something that's been bothering me ever since our first visit to Dr. Patel's office."

He took her hand and placed it over his heart, as he gazed into those big brown eyes of hers. "You know I love you; there'll never be anyone else for me. And now that the baby's birth is just around the corner, have you thought about … maybe gettin' hitched?"

Bella stared at him, a blank expression on her face. He waited a couple of beats. She seemed to be oblivious to what he just said. "Bella …."

There was still no response.

Leaning his head down closer to her, he pressed on. "Did you hear me? What do you think?"

Blinking a few times, she finally blurted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Was she serious? He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Why …? Isn't it obvious? You're gonna have my baby and I just think we should get married. I'm over eighteen now. I'm legal age."

She tilted her head defiantly. "So?"

"So, there's no problem. Your dad says we can live here 'til we can make it on our own. I'm just saying I want you to be my wife."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do we need to get married? We're together; what difference could it possibly make now?"

He was starting to get a little irritated with Ms. Stubborn. He reiterated his former argument. "Why …? I'll tell you why … 'cuz I love you, and I want our baby to have a last name—that's why."

She pulled her hand away. "You're being ridiculous," she argued. "He'll have a last name."

Jacob stood up, straightening his shoulders. "Yeah, but it won't be Black!"

Lowering his voice slightly, he tried persuading her. "Look, it's my baby too. C'mon, Bells, be reasonable."

"Yeah, be reasonable," they heard a voice yell from the kitchen.

"Crap," Jacob mumbled. "Let's take this conversation upstairs." He pulled her to an upright position, ready to lead her to the bedroom. She slapped at his hand and sat back down.

"I don't want to go upstairs. This conversation is over."

He rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. "You're not thinking clearly, Bells. It's your messed up hormones."

"Don't talk to me about hormones—it was your hormones that got me in this condition."

"Oh, now it comes out—you're blaming me for this. Well, it takes two to tango, Missy. I was just following your lead."

He was silent for a moment, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I don't want to argue with you, honey. It's just … I feel like you're okay with having my baby, but somehow, I'm not good enough for you to marry me. It hurts—it really hurts."

Bella let out a long drawn out sigh. "C'mere, stupid," she grumbled as she yanked him down beside her again. She brushed his hair back away from his forehead with her fingers. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it? Okay, I'll think about it. Can I get back to you on it?"

"What? No, I don't want to wait. I need to know now. You know how I get when I have to wait. I'll be a basket case by then."

"You're being overly dramatic."

"Am I? I don't get it—I just don't get it."

"Me neither," she huffed.

Jacob bolted off the couch. "All right, have it your way. I'm leaving before I say something I might regret."

"Aren't you staying tonight?" she wanted to know.

He stormed over to the front door. "Not tonight. I need to calm down, and figure out why the hell you won't marry me."

"Suit yourself," she shouted behind him as he slammed the door.

Charlie came out of the kitchen, shaking his head. He didn't get it either.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Stubborn Woman

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>He drove, muttering all the way to La Push, and slung his car keys across his worn out dresser when he reached home. Using more force than necessary, they skidded across the surface landing with a metallic tinkle among the dust bunnies residing behind it. Crap, he was not in the mood, and now he had to pull out the dresser, and rummage through the pile of dust to retrieve them.<p>

Pulling the decrepit piece of furniture away from the wall, two of the loose drawers slipped out of their tracks landing on his feet. Billy heard him cussing as they thudded loudly.

His dad was already asleep and startled awake, when the racket started. He yelled from his bed, "What's goin' on in there, Jacob? I thought you were at the Swan's tonight."

"Change of plans." _Big change. _

"Had a fight, eh?"

Jacob picked up the strewn clothes hastily, returning them to the drawers and placed the wooden containers on his bed. "It was a pseudo-fight, okay? I left before it turned ugly."

"Well, these things happen. I'm going back to sleep. Tell me about it in the morning."

"Sure, sure."_ After I finish banging my head against the wall!_

He pulled at the wooden monstrosity once more, creating deep gouges in the floor. This time the effort allowed enough room for his hand to reach behind the object. The keys glinted among the grey tufts of neglected sediment. Getting on his knees, he reached for them. His fingers finally curled around the keychain, cutting a canyon through the residue—no time to do any spring cleaning at this time of night.

Just wanting to get in his own lonely little bed, he pushed the damn dresser back into place and shoved the drawers onto the tracks. There! He flung himself onto his lumpy mattress, one arm resting across his forehead, and shifted uncomfortably. Jeez—was it always this small? How quickly he'd forgotten. These past few, months he had shared a double sized bed Charlie had gotten them. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Bella … she had to be the most stubborn woman on the face of the earth. Didn't most women _want_ to get married? Wasn't getting an engagement ring some big deal? Maybe that was the problem. He didn't carry a ring with him. He would try to fashion one this week, while she was busy mulling his proposal around in that head of hers. After all, he had sooo much freakin' time on his hands—after going to classes, doing more classes online, patrolling, taking care of Billy, cleaning up his home and doin' the laundry, helping Bella with her housework, and working a part time job. And what did he get for his efforts? A crushing blow to his chest, that's what. _Why are you doing this to me?_ she had told him. It was still ringing in his ears. Jacob was doing everything in his power _for_ her, not planning something awful to impose upon her. He wanted them to be together, always. Was that such a bad thing?

She had to think about it? What was there to think about? He loved her; he wanted her to be his wife. Then a creepy thought entered his mind. Oh god, had Renee convinced her that he wasn't husband material? Was that it? He was young, but mature in many ways. He'd work his fingers to the bone to keep her, to take care of her. Responsibility was impressed upon him at an early age, and he'd never faltered yet.

He flipped over onto his side; he needed to sleep—or forget, or both, dammit! Hours passed and images of Bella danced in his brain, mocking him. He scrunched up his eyes tightly, hoping they'd leave him alone. They didn't. Visions of her deep chocolate eyes with her long lashes, taunted. Those pink pouty lips, that shy sweet smile, the river of soft chestnut hair, that beautiful belly bump housing his child—the belly bump—that did it. How could he sleep when he wasn't snuggled up to Bella, inhaling her scent, and feeling her soft skin next to his? He was used to the little fella moving around inside of her and kicking him throughout the night too. It sounded strange, but it was sort of comforting, like crickets singing outside the window, lulling him to sleep.

All his frustration and anger was pushed aside. He'd only been away from his Bella a few hours and he missed her already. Okay, he'd give her some space to decide. He didn't want to be like that leech, always telling her what to do. But right now, he couldn't shut down and relax until he was with her again, to make things right. He scrambled out of bed, and scooped up his keys. On it was a key to the Swan's residence that Charlie had given him, so he wouldn't need to be climbing the tree to get to her. He hopped into the rabbit, and was back on the road to Forks.

* * *

><p>Jacob had no trouble navigating through their home even though all the lights were out. He could hear Charlie snoring in his bedroom, but the noise coming from Bella's made him flinch. She was softly crying. He made his way up the darkened staircase and tiptoed toward her bed. She was facing away from him, and didn't hear his silent footfalls. He sat at the edge of the mattress, listening to her hitching breaths with each sob.<p>

"Bells … he whispered." I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry. We can talk about this another time okay? I had to come back; I can't stand it when things aren't right between us."

He got under the covers spooning her closely. As his hand traveled to the front of her shoulder, she grasped it tightly, drawing it to her chest. Jacob leaned his head closer, nestling it along the side of her neck, inhaling that _essence of Bella._ He felt his tense muscles relax, and felt Bella doing the same.

"Please don't leave me, Jake," she groaned.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Bells—not now, not ever. I love you too much to let you go."

* * *

><p>Morning came much too soon and the Swan household was buzzing with activity. Charlie raced off to the station, Bella and Jacob to their respective schools.<p>

After his classes ended, Jacob went to his own home to capture any pearls of wisdom Billy could throw his way. Standing in front of his dad at the kitchen table, he immediately sought out some fatherly advice. "Why do you think she acted that way, Dad? What did I do wrong—besides getting her pregnant, I mean?"

Billy put the sandwich he was eating down on his plate. "I don't know that you did anything wrong. Bella loves you; she's just scared of marriage in general. You know your mother and I had a very happy marriage. I love her to this day. We'd still be married if fate hadn't interfered, but Charlie and Renee—they didn't fare as well. I guess Bella has never seen what a good marriage looks like, especially one where the couple are so young."

"But that's not fair. I'm not Charlie and she's not Renee—thank god."

Waving his hands, in a warning gesture, Billy continued. "I wouldn't push the issue, Son. Give her some time, don't rush her. If she feels she's being backed into a corner, she'll claw her way out of it, and you'll be the unfortunate casualty. You know how stubborn she can be."

Jacob, rolling his eyes, quipped, "Bella … stubborn? Phht! Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

* * *

><p>With the conversation still meandering in his brain, he decided to get busy on the ring, and he knew just where to get some fixings for it. Sue Clearwater made jewelry from polymer clay. She even had some that were silver when baked. He begged two little pieces from her, along with a mini heart clay cutter; after all, it was for a good cause. Sue instructed him in how to use the clay, the workings for the rest of the ring was right up his alley.<p>

He cut out the hearts; baked and polished them. The remaining task would have to wait; he was anxious to have that talk with the little woman.

* * *

><p>Bella was busy making dinner when he arrived in the Swan's home. He walked up behind her as she worked at the counter, snaked his arms about her middle, and nuzzled her neck just for the fun of it. Good thing his arms were long; a lesser man could never make his hands meet around that baby bump.<p>

He waited until after eating to have _the_ discussion. No sense ruining dinner. As they snuggled on the couch, Jacob carefully broached the subject. "I'm sorry about last night. I was so hurt, I just couldn't see straight."

Lowering her head, Bella cuddled closer. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell. You just took me by surprise, that's all. I wasn't prepared."

He wanted to see her face, so he gripped Bella's chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it up toward him. There was only sincerity in her eyes. He brushed her hair gently away from her forehead.

"Okay … can we talk about this _now_? I need to know … is it maybe my culture, or are you still hung up on my being younger than you?"

Her head swiveled back and forth in astonishment. "No … no … why would you even ask that? It had nothing to do with you—you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I did know that. But, then what is it? What are you afraid of? Look, I'm … I'm just trying to understand here. I'm willing to listen to anything you have to say. So, do you want to tell me why you were so upset last night? I promise I won't get mad."

Her bottom lip started to quiver. She finally blurted, "I'm afraid we'll end up like my parents. You'll change and we'll wind up living separate lives, hurting each other and our children. I don't want that to happen. I can't stand the thought of getting divorced. Besides, what difference is a piece of paper going to matter, now?"

Jacob took a big gulp of air. He was treading in dangerous waters. His super-cute comebacks, and glib remarks were not tools he could utilize at this moment. He pulled Bella's arm so that her torso was turned in his direction, his hands encircling her wrists.

"All right, I get your point, but tell me something, Bells. Do you really think you could be anything like your mother? Let's face it, there's only one Renee. And I am definitely not Charlie, plus the only changing I would do is to stop phasing. Believe me, that is one change we would both actually welcome.

"Here's the thing though. If we don't get married now, how do I know you won't keep putting it off and then go marry some other guy? He'd be a father to my child and it'd kill me, Bells—absolutely kill me. I want you and my baby with me forever. That baby is mine; I don't want another man raising him.

"One more thing and then I'll stop. You said what difference can that little piece of paper mean now? My question is what difference will it make if we _do_ have that little piece of paper in our hands? You said it yourself; with or without it, we're still together. I really want you to marry me, but don't make your decision now. Think about it and tell me when you're ready."

She struggled to get her arms around his neck, and whispered, "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Jacob nodded, and leaned his forehead against hers.

Charlie waltzed into the room and winked at Jacob. He left after picking up a sports magazine, executing a fist pump as he darted up the stairs two at a time. Jacob took this as his cue to get in a little more intimate lovin' even if it was on the couch. And Bella wasn't complaining one tiny bit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Two Hearts as One

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>The couple never made a reference to their stalemate for the next few days. Jacob gave her plenty of space to make her own decision. In the meantime, he worked every chance he got on her ring. Fashioning a black band atop a silver one, he soldered the two hearts on it—one on the black metal, the other on the silver. He thought it symbolized their love; with the two hearts entwined together, and he hoped Bella liked it. Figuratively keeping his fingers crossed, he kept it in a tiny pouch inside his pants pocket in the event that she should make him the happiest man on the planet.<p>

A week passed, and that evening when Jacob entered the home, the aromas emanating from the kitchen were heavenly. Stuffed mushrooms, shrimp rotelle, and bread salad decorated the table. There was the added sweet scent of a cake baking in the oven. Was this going to be _the_ night then?

Charlie kept eyeing them back and forth, like they were ready to combust or something. Was he the keeper of the secret? It made Jacob nervous. Then he finished eating quickly, hopping up from the table with a lame excuse that he had to go to the hardware store. Considering he hardly seemed capable of handling a screwdriver, his hasty departure smacked of mighty suspicious behavior.

_Alone at last_. "Great meal," Jacob touted, as he helped Bella with the dishes.

Everything got put away, and the two went into the living room and sat on the couch. Bella exhaled loudly, and turned to Jacob. "I've been thinking over your proposal, and that last conversation we had, and well …"

Jacob leaned forward, holding his breath. His eyes locked with hers, waiting for her answer. She slid one finger up and down his arm—which by the way was so tense, it was like a bar of iron—but never looked away from his now pleading gaze.

_C'mon, Bells …tell me. Jeez, spit it out already; I'm dyin' here._ Damn, she seemed to need a little helpful prodding. "Yeah—and …"

"I hope I'm doing the right thing."

_Never mind that. Just tell me for Pete's sake, before my hair turns gray!_

"Charlie and I discussed this very carefully. He thought my decision was the best one considering the situation."

_My heart's gonna flatline any minute now—I just know it. Please, have mercy. I'm in agony._

Bella smiled. Was that a good sign, or not? Ugh!

She took his hand. He hoped she didn't notice that his palms were sweating.

"So, I've decided …"

He closed his eyes.

"… that yes—I will marry you, Jacob Black."

His eyes popped open, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh god, Bell's, I won't ever give you a reason to regret this."

He plunged his hands into her hair, tugging her closer, and kissed all traces of exposed face and neck. Suddenly, he backed away. "Wait, wait, wait. I have something for you."

Fishing around in his pocket, his fingers snatched the little leather pouch holding her ring. With the pouch in his hand, Jacob all at once felt undeserving of her. His ring was dime-store quality, not exactly a picture of the perfect jewel that should grace her finger.

Embarrassed by his frugal offering, he took it out of the pouch and prefaced the presentation with, "I know it's not much right now, but I swear to you, I'll save up and get you a real engagement ring, in the next month or two."

He slipped the ring quickly on the finger of her left hand.

"Don't you dare!" she chastised him. "Oh, Jacob, it's beautiful."

Staring at her blankly, he stammered, "You … you mean, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It's you, Jacob. Your heart and soul are in this ring. I don't want any other. I don't need any other."

He was touched by her comment, and his signature _Jacob_ grin emerged. "So when do you want to do it?"

"That's another thing I need to talk to you about."

_Uh-oh, here it comes._

Bella rolled her eyes. "You can lose that look on your face, mister. I just mean I don't want it made into a circus. We can go to the courthouse in Beaver on Monday, after school, for a quiet little service by the Justice of the Peace. Billy and Charlie—that's all I want there. My dad can call Mom after we've tied the knot. It's not like she'd be thrilled about it. Anyway, it would be just like her to put a damper on everything. It's probably better this way. She's planning on helping out here. She'll arrive just before the baby's due. No sense in her having to fly up here twice, right?"

Bella really had all the bases covered. Jacob had been slack-jawed while she laid out the plan. This little woman was so organized, it was downright scary. He closed his mouth in stunned silence. By the following Monday, he'd be a married man.

Jeez, this year was a doozie. He'd finally gotten to made love to his woman, fathered a child, would be receiving his high school diploma in a few short weeks, and would soon be married. It was enough to make his head spin.

Jacob was practically bouncing off the couch. "This is a cause for celebration. Let's put on a movie. How 'bout _Transformers_?"

_Ugh! Noooo!_ "How 'bout _Dear John?"_ she countered.

_That boring thing?_ "What about _The Mask of Zorro_?"

Bella nodded in agreement this time. "Comin' right up!"

* * *

><p>Charlie and Billy were up front in the cruiser with Jacob and Bella in the back seat. It was Monday and they were on their way to the courthouse. "Are you nervous?" Jacob asked her quietly.<p>

Bella leaned her head against his shoulder, and circled her arms around his. "I thought I would be, but for some reason, I'm not. Isn't that weird? I'm actually more worried about what to cook for all of us tonight."

"I heard that, "Charlie spouted, craning his neck toward them for a moment. "You're not cooking anything tonight, Mrs. Black; we're going out to eat. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jacob affirmed that statement. "Charlie's right. You're not gonna slave over a hot stove on your freakin' wedding day. So, relax and enjoy the ride, honey." Then he buzzed the hair along her temple, trailing his lips slowly down to her jaw.

* * *

><p>Jacob had removed his ring from her finger since he didn't have the money for a new one, and placed it in his pocket before they started the trip to Beaver. Bella had already gotten used to having it there and it gave her a funny feeling as he took it from her. It was as if a part of her was suddenly gone.<p>

The wedding ceremony didn't take very long. Filling out the paperwork actually took up the most time.

The two dads stood by beaming, while Bella and Jacob recited their vows. Bella broke down as Jacob replaced the black and silver band on her ring finger, and even though he tried to deny it, Charlie got a little misty too. And Billy—well he donned the smile of a proud father.

As the Justice pronounced them man and wife, Jacob thought the buttons would burst right off his shirt. Bella was finally his in the eyes of the law, and nothing was ever gonna change that if he could help it. He couldn't remember a time when he felt this much happiness. Sure, there were moments that rated high on his list—their first kiss, the day she had chosen him, the first time they made love, the day he felt his child move within her. But they were only stops along the way through his life's journey. It all led up to this point, and he couldn't wait to see what the next chapter brought.

* * *

><p>All during dinner at <em>The Olive Garden,<em> Jacob and Bella were in a world of their own. They couldn't stop staring at each other. Bella was wearing a white lace maternity dress that Sue had mad for her, and Jacob thought he had never seen her more beautiful. She fairly glowed. He cleaned up pretty good himself, in a suit and necktie. What a handsome devil, she had nabbed. At this moment, she wondered, _why was I so hesitant to marry_ _him?_ God, she didn't think she could ever stop loving her Jacob.

On the way back home, Jacob could not control himself. He had Bella practically bundled up in his arms, and he kept kissing her as if she was going to disappear in the next few seconds.

"Gosh, Jacob," she whispered, "save a little for later."

"This is our wedding night, Mrs. Black. Don't worry about it. I've got lots more where that came from."

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to Billy's home, Charlie helped him inside. He came out a minute later and told the couple, "I'm gonna stay a little while here with Billy." He winked at Jacob. "Why don't you and Bella go home in your car, and I'll see you all later."<p>

Jacob walked to the Rabbit with one arm around his new wife. He assisted her into the passenger seat and soon they were on the road to Forks. Parking in the driveway, he told Bella, "Stay right there, Mrs. Black. I'm gonna do this up right."

Before she knew what happened, the door was opened, and she was safe in Jacob's arms. He carried Bella up to their double bed, seating her gently on the edge of the mattress. Kneeling down in front of her, he allowed her to remove his shirt and tie. She took his face in her hands, and crying softly, met his lips. Then groaning, she ran her hands gingerly through his hair and said, "I'm sorry, Jacob. This won't be much of a honeymoon. I'm so big and clumsy. It can't be any fun for you."

Jacob wiped away her tears with his forefinger. "No, that's not true. Tonight, when I share my love with you, it will be even better, because there's been one thing missing all this time—and that's knowing that you're truly my own. I'm free to love you, Bella—'cuz now you're really mine, and you know that I'm all yours, and yours alone. I'm gonna love you with all of my being this night and every night to come until the day I die. I love you, Bella Black, and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

He stood, and pulling her up with him, kissed her tenderly. Removing her clothes, he placed one hand on her swollen tummy, then bending down, let his lips brush along that beautiful belly that housed his child. He lifted her effortlessly onto the bed, doffed the rest of his clothing, and lay down beside her.

They'd been practicing different positions the last couple of months to accommodate her growing girth. Jacob proved to be very inventive; after all, he wanted his sweetheart to be as comfortable as possible. He was definitely not a selfish lover.

The Kama Sutra had nothing on this set of love birds. There were even a couple of positions that he filed away in the back of his mind to pull out and use after the baby came. So their lovemaking that night, despite Bella's prediction, was glorious because their love for each other was real.

Afterwards, they slept in each other's arms, and never noticed when Charlie made it back to the house.

* * *

><p>Bella had made arrangements with her instructors to study ahead and take her finals early—no sense in risking <em>labor<em> day to fall on an exam day. As expected, she passed with flying colors.

Jacob was no slouch either. All of his hard work paid off, and he earned his diploma, along with a few college credits. All of La Push were there squeezed into Billy's little red house to celebrate. Bella was so proud of him. It just seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do when he put his mind to it. Things were falling into place like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The odds were in their favor, until ….

Eight more days, and the baby was due to come. Sam was being a stinker and made Jacob put in extra time patrolling, since he'd be giving the father to be the following week off in anticipation of the birth. Following a familiar sickly sweet scent that particular night, they had traveled clear up to the Canadian border. It was on the way back that Embry caught up with them.

_Hey, man, you better get your butt in gear; Charlie called your dad. Bella's been crying for you. She's in labor._

That's all Jacob had to hear. He's was off like a streak of lightning.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Arrival

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>The trees were coalescing into one big blur, as he raced past them. In fact, he was running so fast, his lungs were just about ready to burst. He had to slow down; it wouldn't help anything if he inadvertently got injured in his attempt to get to his laboring wife. Setting his pace at a comfortable speed, his thoughts obviously were in utter turmoil—wringing Sam's neck would definitely be at the top of his list.<p>

Maybe it was time to step up to his rightful place as Alpha. Jacob certainly didn't need the extra responsibility at this stage of his life, but damn, after everything settled down, he made up his mind to do just that. And when he and Bella went off to college, Sam could take over again—temporarily—until he returned to lead his pack.

* * *

><p>Closing in fast, he was only two doors away when her cries reached his sensitive ears. His heart was torn apart as each word filled the air.<p>

"Where is he? I want Jacob!" she shrieked aloud. "Somebody find him. I need Jacob, please! I can't do this alone. He's got to be here."

Charlie was pacing; worried about his daughter. Jacob had better appear soon. He'd never seen her so frantic. Could Jacob even calm her he wondered?

Her dad had been keeping himself busy, phoning people, trying to locate his son-in-law. He filled the birthing tub, and laid out the supplies that would be needed. Luckily, Jacob had them all in one big plastic container in the closet.

He didn't remember being this nervous when his own daughter was born. Damn, Jacob better get here right away.

Maria, the midwife, did her best to assure Bella that everything was progressing normally. The time was getting nearer for her to get into the birthing pool. She cautioned her to stay focused. The baby would be here within the next hour—two hours at the most.

* * *

><p>Jacob made it to the house and went around to the back porch to get some shoes that were lying there. No sense in inviting questions about being barefoot. He practically tore the door off its hinges in his haste to get inside, as her continuing cries ripped through the night.<p>

"Thank god," Charlie greeted him. "Hurry up, she's been screaming for you for hours. I can't take any more of it. It was tearing me up inside. I'm staying downstairs. If you need me, I'll be lying on the couch."

Bella's anguished wails drifted down from her bedroom. "I want Jacob! I need Jacob! Please … I want Jacob," she whimpered.

"You hear that? She's calling for you, Jake."

Heeding her pleas, he bounded up the stairs three at a time, and swept into the room like a tornado. "I'm here, Bells; I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay now."

Sweeping her into his arms, he cradled her to his chest. Her heart was thumping at an alarming rate. And he could feel each stroke through his bare skin. Jacob exhaled loudly and ran his hands down Bella's arms. "You all right, honey?"

"I don't know. Maria says I'm doing fine, but … oooh, oooh, no. Here comes another one … Jake …!"

She grabbed hold onto Jacob's neck with a viselike grip, wincing softly through the contraction. He steadied her as she rode the wave of pain. When it was over, he glanced at Maria for some reassurance. She gave him the thumbs up sign.

"How much longer," he asked the midwife.

Maria took a peek at her watch. "About an hour or so." Then she added, "Uh … Daddy, I hope you're not planning on getting in the tub looking like that. No offense, but you are an absolute mess."

Looking a little embarrassed, Jacob agreed. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Do I have time to take a shower?"

A finger on Maria's hand gestured at her watch's crystal. "As long as you get in and get out fast."

His lips grazed Bella's cheek as he whispered. "I won't be long, sweetheart—just a couple of minutes."

He stepped back from her as a contraction hit, and she pulled at his neck again bracing herself for the next short battle. "No, wait—oh god … oooh," she breathed out. Jacob held her, helplessly, and wishing he could trade places with her. He closed his eyes, listening to her panting and feeling sick inside. Why did women have to suffer so, to bring children into the world? Love produced this child, but fear and agony would deliver it, and he was definitely feeling both emotions here and now.

Bella let go of him reluctantly. He turned, walking to the dresser, and got some clean clothes out of the drawer, on the way to the bathroom. Slipping into the shower, he was soaped up and rinsed off speedily.

Maria motioned to Jacob when he returned to the room; it was time for Bella to get in the water. He stepped into the tub with her, and holding her by the hips, eased her down carefully, so she wouldn't lose her footing. Then kneeling beside the pool, he waited. With each contraction, she held onto him drawing strength from his words of encouragement and empathy.

A little more than an hour went by, and damn, even being in the water was no longer helping. Bella was beside herself trying to get into a comfortable position. She was exhausted and praying this would end soon. Finally she felt an overwhelming urge to bear down, but it hurt so bad, and she was so tired. "I can't," she wailed. "It's too hard; I'm tired."

"C'mon, Bells. I know you can do this," he said, more to convince himself than anyone else.

Maria knelt on the floor, leaning over the edge of the tub. "Bella, look at me. You're holding back. You need to focus now. That baby's ready to come, you have to push!"

She tapped Jacob on the arm. "Get in the water, Daddy. Your baby's about to meet you."

He got in position to deliver his child. "It's gonna be over soon, honey," he said to encourage her.

Bella sighed heavily. "Oh, god, he's coming. Huuuh, huuuh, uugh!" she grunted.

Jacob placed his hands under her and could feel the crown of the baby's head, filling him with excitement. "You're doin' it, Bells, you're doin' it. Don't stop, now."

With another couple of pushes, the head emerged, and almost immediately, the rest of Jacob's baby slid into his awaiting hands. He picked his child up from the water, and handed him to Bella with tears streaming down his face.

Bella sobbed as she gazed in wonder at her little boy. "Jacob, he's beautiful. Have you ever seen a more beautiful baby?"

The words were lost somewhere in Jacob's throat. It was all he could do to shake his head, he was so overcome with emotion. It took him a few of minutes to regain a little composure.

He kissed his sweet wife tenderly, and buzzed the top of his baby's head. Then at Maria's direction, Jacob wrapped towels around Bella and the baby, guiding them over to the bed. Covering them snugly, he kissed Bella again, and just stood there gazing adoringly at his wife and new son.

With the newborn lying across her breast, she looked up at her Jacob with love evident in her eyes. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. "My god, Bella, I love you."

The proud father, squeezed her hand, and let Maria finish the rest of her birth related tasks while he went downstairs to tell Grandpa Charlie the news.

* * *

><p>Charlie's shoulder was jostled as Jacob shook him repeatedly attempting to get him awake. "C'mon Charlie, you gotta come see your new grandbaby."<p>

Grandpa removed his earplugs. "The baby's here?" he slurred groggily. "What is it—a boy or a girl."

Jacob put up his hands, palms out. "Oh, no—that's a capitol offense. It's Bella's job. Let her tell you."

Together they skipped up the stairs. Jacob knocked lightly on the door. "Is it okay if Charlie comes in to see the baby?"

Maria answered. "Can you give us just a minute?"

Bella was fairly bursting to tell her dad that he had a grandson, but she was busy delivering the darn placenta. A few minutes later it detached itself and whooshed out in a stream of bloody fluid. Maria carted it away in a basin to check that it hadn't torn in the process. Then, she yelled, "All clear—c'mon in Grandpa."

Looking as exhausted as Bella, Charlie stooped down over the bed to get a good look at his grandson.

His daughter simply glowed. "It's a boy, Dad. Isn't he handsome?"

Charlie was all smiles. "Hey, yeah, takes after his granddad." He turned to Jacob. "Okay, so he gets some of that from you too." After that comment, he jumped right into, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob touted proudly. He picked up his son and gently deposited him in Charlie's arms. Grandpa was immediately smitten.

When he handed his grandson back to Jacob, he apologized to his daughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. I just couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain."

"It's okay, Dad. You can make it up to me by babysitting every now and then."

"It's a deal," he snickered. "Well, I'm going back to bed. You two should get some sleep too. Maria, do you need any help cleaning up here first?"

"Nope, I'm just about ready to get some shuteye myself. Jake, if you'll hand me my bag, I'll be on my way. If you have any problems, let me know."

* * *

><p>Maria had been gone for half an hour. It was 6:45 A.M. Charlie tried but was too excited to sleep yet. He was on the phone to Renee. Jacob was in the other room, calling his dad. He couldn't sleep either.<p>

"It's a boy—six pounds, eight ounces and 21 inches long." Charlie told his ex.

"Phil," he heard her call out, "Bella had her baby." Then to Charlie—"I'll take the next plane out, probably tomorrow. I'll call back tonight to talk to Bella; she's probably resting right now, isn't she?"

Charlie agreed. "Yeah, she was up all night in labor. Why don't you call at about 7:00 P.M., our time?"

* * *

><p>The two males went about tiptoeing in the bedroom, emptying, drying out the tub and folding up the tarps. The towels got thrown in the washer. The birthing pool got rolled down the stairs. When they finished, their adrenaline was spent and they both collapsed.<p>

Jacob was tired, but it was a happy tired. Charlie returned to his room, and Jacob snuggled up to his wife. It felt kinda weird to him, though. His arms went around her so easily and he could hear the soft rapid breathing of his little one in the crib beside their bed. He closed his eyes and fell right to sleep.

* * *

><p>Quil and Embry stopped by that afternoon; they brought Billy with them.<p>

"So what did you name this little guy?" Embry asked, as he gently rocked the infant in his arms.

"Liam Charles Black," Jacob replied.

Billy patted Charlie on the back. "Liking the sound of that, eh, Charlie?"

Liam began to cry. Embry panicked and passed him to Bella who was seated on the couch watching all the menfolk take credit for her labors. She clicked her tongue, and started to stand up from the couch. Jacob helped her up the stairs so she could feed the baby.

All the well-wishers left after a little while, and when Bella put Liam in his crib, she napped at the same time. She never even heard Sue drop by with dinner for them.

At 7:00P.M., on the dot, Renee called and acted genuinely happy for Bella and Jacob both. She promised that she'd be on the plane landing the following afternoon at 2:00 P.M. She would rent a car, and should arrive in Forks at around 3:30 or 4:00 P.M.

Jacob had a hard time staying away from that baby. He would just stare at his little miracle. With his eyes fixed firmly on his son, he imagined what life would be like in his future. Liam was a star in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 : A Visit Cut Short**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Most women complained that their husbands were jealous of the time the mothers spent with their babies. The same held true for Jacob but for a different reason. He whined that Bella was hogging their son. He wanted to hold, nuzzle and caress his baby twenty-four seven! Even while Embry had Liam cradled in his arms, Jacob felt like saying: <em>Hey, give him back to me. That's my baby. Go get your own. <em>

Maybe it was just his super-wolf hearing—or maybe not—but it seemed like Jacob was the first one to jump up at the slightest little sound the infant made, to make sure he was all right. Liam wasn't eight hours old yet, and the proud father was totally besotted. It was love at first sight.

Jeez, in a few more hours, he'd have to share his little treasure with Renee. He didn't mind so much that Charlie horned in on the act every now and then, but Charlie seemed to realize that the parents had the priority. He was more than a little anxious about having Renee around though.

It was one-thirty, and he was helping Bella bathe their newborn. Jacob's hands were so big, he basically held Liam in the palm of his hand while Bella lovingly washed him up. They put him in some fresh clothes, wrapped him snugly in a receiving blanket and he was ready to meet his grandma.

Charlie took the day off since he barely got any sleep the night before. He was still on call for emergencies, however. He waited around with Bella and Jacob, with his fingers crossed, hoping against hope that Renee would behave herself.

At three-ten, poor Charlie got the call that he was needed by the highway patrol.

"Sorry, kids, you're on your own. Tell Renee I'll be back as soon as I can—not that she's here to see me anyway …." He grabbed his jacket, holster and keys and was out the door.

Bella looked at Jacob and gulped. Their buffer was gone. Maybe it would be okay, since they had a cute little bundle to offer her. After all, this was Renee's first grandchild.

The time ticked by, and four o'clock was just a few minutes away. Bella jumped a mile when the ringer on the phone went off. It was Renee, no doubt.

Jacob bounded into the kitchen to pick up. "Hey, Charlie, what's up?"

Charlie's voice was subdued. "Thank god, it's you, Jacob. I don't want Bella getting upset. There's been an accident, and that's why they called me. It was Renee. She fell asleep at the wheel, and t-boned into a tree. She's in surgery as we speak. I don't have all the details yet. Break it to Bella gently, huh?"

Jacob pulled the phone cord as far away from the living room as he could, to keep his voice out of Bella's earshot. "Which hospital is she at?" Jacob whispered.

"They air evaced her to Banner Tacoma. I'm on my way there now."

"Okay, Charlie—we'll see you there soon."

Walking into the living room, Jacob reached his arms out to Bella and said, "I'll take Liam for awhile. You just stay seated, there." He hesitated, straining at the next words. "That was Charlie on the phone. Your mom's not gonna make it here today."

Bella sighed, disappointed. Everything was ready and now she'd have to go through this nerve wracking rigmarole all over again. "What happened, did her flight get delayed?"

"No, she's in the hospital, honey."

"In the hospital? You mean she never made it on the plane?"

He put Liam in his baby seat, and sitting down beside her, grabbed hold of Bella's hands. "She was in a car accident outside of Beaver. She's in surgery right now."

Standing up suddenly, Bella wailed, "Why are we sitting here? We have to go to her. Where is she?"

"She's in Tacoma. I told Charlie we'd meet him there. Tell me what we need to bring for the baby, and I'll get it all loaded in the car. You stay put; I don't want you overdoing it."

* * *

><p>They made it to the hospital in record time, and spotted Charlie inside the surgery waiting area. Wearing a mask of sobriety, he walked toward them. After patting Jacob on the back and giving Bella a hug, he filled them in on what had transpired.<p>

"The surgeon says she has massive internal injuries. They're doing all they can, but it doesn't look good."

Bella stood there, frozen. She stared blankly, nodding her head, trying to assimilate all the facts. Could things get any worse?

Jacob asked the inevitable: "Has anyone called Phil?"

"Yeah, that's the first thing I did. He's taking the next flight out," Charlie replied.

* * *

><p>Liam slept in Jacob's arms while they waited. His right held the infant and with his left, enveloped Bella's shoulders to keep her from crumpling in a heap. Two of the longest hours in history dragged on by, and finally a surgeon came out to greet them.<p>

He explained that she had lost a great deal of blood, and they had to remove part of her damaged liver and small intestine. Her body could still function with the remaining organs; his main concern was that they caught all the bleeding vessels. He confessed that he couldn't be sure, only time would tell. They might need to return her for another surgical intervention. The words, _Critical,_ and _be prepared_ _for the worst_, jumped out at them.

They had to wait another two hours for Renee to graduate from _recovery_ to her assigned room on the surgical floor. One of the nurses was kind enough to show them to the room, so Bella could nurse the baby in private, and Charlie and Jacob could get some food for their little party.

Two nurses wheeled Renee in on a bed. She looked so pale, and weak. There were tubes everywhere. Bella buried her face into Jacob's chest, obviously upset at the sight of her strong-willed mother reduced to a pathetic form lying there helpless.

Jacob moved Bella's chair close to the bed, so she could reach her mom's hand, and took Liam away from her, so her arms could be free.

It took a while, but Renee finally opened her eyes, and blurted, "What-the-hell-happened? And where, in god's name am I?"

She looked around at the concerned faces. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Same ol' Renee," Charlie muttered.

Bella rehearsed everything that occurred that day. Renee seemed to understand.

All at once, she gasped, her eyes popping wider. "Wait a minute; where's my grandbaby?"

Jacob smiled and ambled to the foot of the bed, holding Liam up so Renee could see.

"Jacob Black," she chastised. "You bring that baby to me this very instant. I'm his grandmother. I have certain rights."

Charlie pushed a button to elevate the head of the bed and the proud father deposited Liam into Renee's waiting arms.

Renee's face was alight with joy, as she uncovered the little bundle, exploring his tiny fingers and toes. She gazed adoringly at his sweet face and nuzzled his button nose. "Oh Bella," she cooed, "he's just about the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." She looked over at Jacob then, and Commented, "All right, Mister. I admit I was ready to lynch you, but this more than makes up for it. Consider yourself lucky that you made this cute kid. So you're forgiven, for now, anyway …."

She handed Liam to Bella, and winced. "Where's the damn call button? I need some pain medicine. I'm starting to hurt all over."

Charlie picked up the call button and asked, "Can someone please bring Mrs. Dwyer something for pain?"

The unit secretary answered, "I'll tell the nurse. She'll be right in."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Phil showed up and rushed to her side. She was looking more ashen and frail. Her feistiness had all but vanished. The surgeon came into the room, looking grave and asked if Charlie, Jacob and Bella could leave her bedside for a few minutes. He needed to speak to Phil and Renee privately.<p>

Her blood count had dropped dramatically. There was another vessel leaking blood somewhere inside of her and he wanted permission to take her back to surgery. Phil went with the surgeon to sign the papers as Bella and Jacob entered the room once more. Charlie had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

As Bella sat by the bed, Renee murmured. "I'm not going to make it am I?"

"Don't talk like that, Mom," she answered, horror struck.

"I can feel it, sweetheart. My life is ebbing away. Let me see my grandbaby one more time, please. Jacob …."

This time, she clutched at Jacob's hand, as he delivered Liam into her outstretched arms. She leaned her head down and left a gentle kiss upon the baby's brow. With tears welling in her clear blue eyes, she apologized to her son-in-law. "Can you ever forgive me for all the mean things I said to you? I'm so sorry. You're a good boy and I know you really love my daughter. Promise me that you'll always be there for her and take care of her and this sweet baby."

Jacob flashed her his famous smile, and started to pull away. She refused to release his hand. "Promise me!"

"It's okay, Renee. I promise. I'd die for her you know."

Renee let go of his hand. "Let me talk to Bella now."

Bella moved closer as Jacob drew away from the bed. "I'm here, Mom."

With her voice barely a whisper, Renee said, "Sweetheart, I don't want to leave this world without you knowing how much I love you. I guess that my actions didn't convey that lately, but you've been the light in my life ever since the day you were born. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love both of you, and I hope you remember that. You'll tell your son about me, won't you?"

"You can tell him yourself. You're not going anywhere," Bella choked out.

The heart monitor began beeping faster and faster. "Take the baby, Bella. I don't feel right ... I feel so strange."

Her daughter dutifully picked up the baby, looking anxiously at her mother.

Suddenly, Renee went limp as the tracing flatlined.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth, as she gasped, "Mom, Noo!"

Alarms went off; the crash cart was pushed into the room and a social worker escorted the couple out into the hall. Phil and Charlie stood there in fright, wondering about what this meant. Was Renee already gone?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Touch and Go

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>The whole scene was surreal; it couldn't be happening. Liam needed at least one grandma. Everything was one big blur around Bella. The ER doc made it to the room instantly. Nurses and respiratory techs were running around. The overhead paging system was blaring, "Code Blue, room 344, repeat Code Blue, room 344."<p>

The surgeon then barged into the room. Another nurse appeared, barreling past them, carrying two pints of blood in her hands. That gave her some hope. They wouldn't waste blood on a person that died.

Bella was numb; she couldn't even cry. Jacob had his arms cinched at her shoulders, hugging her and their infant snugly against him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Renee was being wheeled down the hall in her bed. A respiratory tech was bagging her all the way to the surgical suite as the surgeon was barking orders to the busy crew. Phil followed them to the surgery door, distraught to say the least.

Miraculously, Renee was still alive. The staff got there in time. Thank goodness, Jacob had the presence of mind to pull the code switch when he did. Now, all they had to do was sit and wait.

Jacob herded his wife to a nearby lounge, and Charlie joined them. He thought, _Just like Renee, always with the drama._ He kept it to himself, not wanting to lessen the seriousness of the situation, but as everyone knows, levity was his way of coping with stress.

A surgical scrub nurse came out to tell them that it would be hours before they would know anything. She advised them to get some rest or at least go and get something to eat.

Phil was pretty quiet. He went with them to the cafeteria. They all sat the same table but conversation was scarce. Everyone was emotionally bankrupt.

Bella was having trouble getting the food down, she was so upset. Jacob had to remind her, "I know you're worried about your mother, and you don't feel hungry, but you've gotta eat, honey. You have to think about Liam. If you're gonna nurse him, you have to. Here, I'll take him, maybe you can eat better that way."

She handed the baby to her sweetheart, who cradled the little one in his arms. Liam started crying, so Jacob got up from the table and walked around rocking him gently. Maybe it was the heat from his body, or his calm demeanor, but whatever it was, the infant seemed to settle down, and was soon asleep. He sat back at the table again and watched to be sure that his wife got the food she needed to produce milk for the baby. It was true that her milk probably wouldn't come in for another couple of days at least, but still, he wanted a good start for his son. He was sure that Bella would agree with him.

Finally satisfied that she'd eaten enough, the party left the table and Phil advised them to drive to the motel where he took the liberty of booking rooms for everyone.

Phil remained at the hospital. He asked Charlie for his cell number and promised to call as soon as he had any information about Renee's condition.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the motel, Bella decided to take a shower. She went to the diaper bag to get out a pad. Uh-oh, she'd used them all. There were no clean clothes with her either. Bella hadn't planned on staying the night. She looked up at Jacob hopelessly, and let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

Jacob caught her sound of aggravation. "Hey, it's okay, Bells. There's a gift shop downstairs. I'm sure they sell Kotex. Liam and I will mosey on down there while you get in the shower. Problem solved."

He came back with the needed item. The water was still running in the shower. Placing Liam in the crib that was so generously provided by the hotel staff, he pulled off his shirt to get ready to hop into the stall himself. Liam started wailing again, so Jacob checked his diaper, nope that wasn't it. He picked him up and the infant's tiny mouth was rooting all over Jacob's chest; he was getting mighty frustrated and wailed louder.

The new father smiled at the little guy, as he continued to wiggle his head, burying his nose and mouth against Jacob's chest searching for that doggone nipple. "Sorry little buddy, they're just there for decoration, they don't really work. Here comes Mommy now, she'll fix you up. Hers work great."

Taking the baby from him, she commented, "Just like his father—always hungry." Then she added, "Always looking around for the same thing too."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how much a little spray of water could do for one's soul. They both felt their spirits rise after standing under that shower head for those few minutes.<p>

Liam fell fast asleep after nursing, and Jacob and Bella tumbled onto the bed exhausted. All of this stress was wearing on them, and Jacob was a little concerned for his sweet wife. She needed rest to gain her strength back. Giving birth wasn't exactly a walk in the park. He tucked the blankets around her and cuddled with her, leaning his head against the nape of her neck. He whispered in her ear, "She's gonna be okay, Bells. There's a good team working with her. You go to sleep now, and let me do the worrying, huh?"

He could feel how tense her body was, and then the tears started. She cried softly, but Jacob couldn't stand it. Why did this incident have to drape a pall over the greatest event of their lives? He turned Bella to face him and wiped the tears away with a fingertip. He kissed her cheek, and both of her eyelids, brushing her hair gently away from her face at the same time. "Go ahead, let it all out, honey. It'll make you feel better."

Pressing the side of her head to his shoulder, he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh … shh …" he murmured.

It was hard to sleep that night in a strange bed, plus Liam, like all other babies, woke up just about every two hours to nurse. Jacob, with his keen hearing, picked up on the first tiny peep, and would rush to the crib, change his diaper, and then hand his son over to Bella as she lay in the bed.

Sometime during the night, Jacob heard the sound of Charlie's ringtone going off in the adjoining room. He could overhear the whole conversation. Renee was _out of the woods_ and was being recovered in the ICU. They found and repaired a major blood vessel that had been leaking. She could receive visitors later on that day.

After Charlie ended the call, he rapped lightly at their door. Jacob answered, and listened attentively to his father-in-law even though he had heard it all beforehand. He would let Bella know the next time she had to feed the baby.

* * *

><p>They marched down to the ICU late that morning. They didn't get to stay very long. The mean old nurse told them ten minutes only. Renee was wide awake, brushing her hair and putting on lipstick. She squealed as they walked into the small room.<p>

Bella was so relieved at the sight that her eyes were misting over once more.

"Oh, honey, don't cry," Renee chastised her daughter. "I'm so doped up, I feel great. Whee!

"Hey, where's that baby at? I want to hold him again."

She oohed and aahed over Liam, telling him how handsome he was. Then she became serious. "Listen up, kids, I want you to get back to Forks. You have a lot going on right now. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And, Jacob, I'm holding you to your promise. Don't let me down. I'll call you every day so you'll know how this ol' lady's doing. So stop staring at me, and get going."

Jacob took the baby, as Renee said, "Bye, bye, Liam, Grandma loves you."

Renee and Bella kissed each other goodbye, then Renee motioned to Jacob. "Come over here, Jake, don't you want a hug too?"

He complied as she actually put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Then the couple slipped out the door.

Charlie went in after them, only visiting for a minute. They left the hospital, with Phil staying behind.

* * *

><p>Ten days went by and Renee was released from the hospital. She and Phil rented an apartment close by for a couple of weeks until she could get back on her feet.<p>

By that time, Bella no longer needed any help, so she would bring Liam with her to visit his grandma. Never having children of his own, Phil kind of doted on the kid too. He bought him a onesie with his team's logo on it—_The Belmont Bruisers._ There were little booties that looked like cleats, and a little baseball cap to match. Then there were the pint-sized gloves, ball and bat.

He shrugged his big shoulders, and defended his purchases, "He'll be big enough to use them before you know it."

Things back at Forks, settled into a routine. Bella stayed home with the baby, while Jacob went to summer school, and worked part time. It was difficult for him to tear himself away from his child; Liam was growing so fast and changing it seemed from day to day.

Grandma and Grandpa Dwyer had to leave and return to their home in Florida when their two weeks were up. Renee instructed her daughter, "I want pictures once a week without fail, even if it's only one."

Phil startled everyone by asking to hold Liam just one more time. The big athlete actually had a lump in his throat, and tears in his eyes, as he kissed the infant goodbye.

Shoving him in the shoulder, his wife teased, "Why you old softie."

* * *

><p>Before the baby came, Jacob's friends all warned him about how hard it would be to patrol, go to school, work, and take care of Bella and his child. Boy, were they wrong. It was worse—much worse. Some days it was so difficult he felt like he would break under the strain. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that he was doing this for Bella, his little one and his people—in that order.<p>

What truly amazed him though, was how much work one little boy could be. But the first time Liam smiled at his daddy made it all worthwhile. His wife, his baby—he reminded himself how lucky he was.

* * *

><p>Five weeks, right on the money, Jacob was ready to resume loving his wife if you get my drift. He'd been thinking about that very thing all the days leading up to it. That was a lie, he'd been dreamin' about it way before then. He loved his baby, but he was stark, raving nuts about Bella. It was a totally different kind of love.<p>

This was the night; Bella had seen the midwife and got the okay to begin their love life again. She shouldn't have been so nervous about it, but she felt like she was beginning all over again.

The funny thing was Jacob, with all his anticipation was a bit anxious too. This time he was prepared, though. The nightstand had a box full of condoms. He'd heard that as long as a woman was breast feeding, she couldn't get pregnant, but he was not taking any chances. One baby in the house was enough for now. They could add another farther down the road. He just wanted to love his Bella, and couldn't wait for tonight. He kept his fingers crossed, and hoped that Bella felt the same way.

* * *

><p>AN: By bagging, I mean the tech was pushing air into her lungs with an ambu bag.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Back in the Saddle Again

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight Banner by Lady of Spain

The whole day long, all Jacob could think about was the coming evening. It was slowly torturing him—sort of a welcome torture though. It was time that he and Bella could come together once again and celebrate their love for each other. During the break between classes, he called her. "Hey, Bells. Did you get to see the midwife today? Yeah, and what did she say? Great, so everything's back to normal then? Okay, so I'll see later. Love you, bye."

To Bella, the conversation went something like this … Translation: "Hey, Bells. You better have seen the midwife today. Good, thank god, I can't wait much longer. I have to know what she said. Great, that means we can get it on tonight. Okay, I'll race home as quick as I can, so I can to see all of you naked tonight, and we can thunder under the covers. Love you to the moon and back, bye."

There wasn't much going on at the garage, so Jacob decided it was quitting time a little earlier than usual. It was just as well, he couldn't keep his mind on the job anyway. The boss let him go, and wished him a pleasant weekend. Yeah, if Jacob had his way about it, the weekend would be very _pleasant_ indeed. He was punched out and in his car driving home in two shakes of a wolf's tail.

There it was, looming before him, home sweet home. When he stepped into the living room, he could see straight into the kitchen.

His wife was at the counter cutting up vegetables for dinner. As far as he was concerned, she was more beautiful than ever. Her hair was shinier, her skin glowing. Her figure had also filled out some. It was no longer girlish, but rather womanly, and in his eyes at least, sexier. He got closer and that scent of strawberries enveloped him. He hoped she never stopped using that shampoo, 'cuz he had come to associate that fragrance with his Bella. It started his heart racing every time he inhaled it.

And so while she was starting supper, Jacob sauntered into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

He leaned against a chair, nonchalance being the look he was aiming for. "Oh well, you know, it's Friday and I thought, what the hell, I'll go home and see if Bella needs any help with dinner or anything."

Okay, so his excuse was pretty thin, and Bella was no dummy. She could see right through his little ruse, but it was kinda sweet, so she didn't call him on it.

His wife never once missed a chop of her knife, as she continued preparing the potatoes to go in the oven. She never even turned around to look at him. She was acutely aware of what was on his mind. He knew she'd gone to the doctor today, and that could only mean one thing.

Dammit, she wasn't playing along. Why wouldn't she at least turn around and pay some attention to her love-hungry husband. Well, I guess love-hungry wasn't exactly the correct adjective, since she saw to his needs in other ways, but it just wasn't the same as being able to physically love her the way he wanted to. It was driving him crazy just thinking about it.

Part two of his strategy coming right up! "I'm really tired, so I'll probably hit the hay early tonight. I'm gonna go shave and shower, and get that outta the way. I'll take Liam in with me, so you won't have to bathe him tonight."

Boy, he really had it all worked out. Bella's face split into an amused grin. He was so adorable when he was trying to be sneaky.

Running into their bedroom, Jacob lifted his son from the crib, kissing his forehead. "C'mere, Buddy, I missed you. Whaddya ya say, you get in the shower with your Daddy, huh? Won't that be fun?"

Liam made sweet little cooing noises, and smiled at his father. Jacob pressed him to his cheek, rubbing it against the infant's soft skin. "God, I love you, little guy. You are so damn cuuuute, just like Daddy."

He hoisted him up to his eye level and peppered his tiny face with a hundred kisses. Then he gazed into the those blue-brown innocent eyes. "Jacob loves your mommy whole bunches too, did you know that? Yeah, and he wants to give her lots of lovin' tonight. Now, you're gonna be a good boy and stay asleep tonight, right? 'Cuz otherwise, Daddy's gonna cry louder than you can. You don't wanna see a big boy like Daddy cry, do you?"

Whistling Hey_ There Little Red Riding Hood_, he stripped off Liam's clothes and diaper, then doffed his own. The two of them got into the stall.

**. . . . .**

After donning his clothes—and wishing they'd be staying off instead—he re-dressed his pride and joy and went downstairs carrying Liam and his infant seat.

Her head turned slightly as he walked back into the room. He held his son up, so Bella could see him. "Look, honey, we both smell clean and fresh now."

"Yeah, you're fresh all right," she laughingly muttered.

Placing the baby in the infant seat, he crept up behind Bella and all at once, pounced on her grabbing her around the waist, as she shrieked in surprise. He growled at her, saying, "Mmn, you smell good too."

He tucked his head sideways into the crook of her neck, licking it, slowly and sensuously. "Mmn, you even taste good." He growled once more, "The better to eat you, my dear."

Pivoting around quickly, she tapped his upper arm with a wooden spoon. "Jacob Black—you're not fooling anybody, you know."

His head jerked back and he put on his most innocent expression. "Why, whatever do you mean, oh wife of mine?" He batted his long dark eyelashes at her in mock sincerity.

She tossed her head. "Cut the crap, Jake, and don't give me that look. You know perfectly well, what I'm talking about. Admit it; you've been counting the days. You're just dying to get me in the sack again, aren't you?"

His attempt at levity went out the window. His true feeling came pouring out in a deluge of words. "Hell, yeah. Big deal, haven't you thought about it? What's wrong with wanting to make love to my beautiful wife?" He sighed loudly, "That word—every time I say it—I want to shout it out. Yes, I've been counting the days, and yes, I wanna get you in the sack tonight. Liam and I even made up a pact. He's gonna be good so we'll have time to do it up right. Jeez, I need you so bad, Bells. Please don't turn me down, I'll curl up and die. It's been sooo many weeks; I've almost forgotten what it feels like. I think I've waited long enough; you gotta put me outta my misery. I mean it; I'm getting desperate for some _real _lovin' here."

She contorted her face in a semblance of concern. "But, Jake," she blurted. "I'm not ready yet."

Waiting until she could see his face fall in utter distress, she lit up with a grin. "Not until all the dinner's eaten and the dishes are washed."

It took a minute for that remark to register in his sex-starved brain. As he stood there dumbfounded, Bella drew him closer. "C'mere, loverboy. How about a smokin' kiss from one hot mama."

He captured her lips in a New York second, but just as they were really making time, Liam began to wail.

"Hold that thought," Bella advised him. "He must be hungry."

"That makes two of us," Jacob grumbled.

**. . . . .**

While at the dinner table, Charlie was amazed at how fast Jacob could eat. He was unusually quiet too. The way he and Bella kept glancing at each other, made him wonder what they were up to, as if he didn't figure it out. He mentally calculated how long it had been since Liam had been born. Yep, right on the dot!

Then he watched as his son-in-law hopped away from the table to help clean up before anyone else was even finished with their food. Needless to say, Jacob must've set a record for kitchen cleaning.

Bella went upstairs to nurse Liam, and put him down to sleep. Jacob commented to her father, "Well, I'm gonna pack it in early tonight. See you tomorrow, Charlie."

_Well, at least someone's getting some around here, _Charlie thought.

**. . . . .**

Jacob was cheerfully removing Bella's clothing, and hurling them into the laundry bin, when she straight-armed him. "Hey, big boy, I'm a little nervous about this. It's been a while, you know, so do you think you could take it kind of slow and easy?"

Slow and easy—wasn't that his usual style anyway? He didn't understand the men who rushed through their lovemaking like it was a race to the finish line. It didn't make any sense. Wouldn't they want to prolong their enjoyment? The longer it took, the better he liked it. He wished he could stretch it to make it last even longer. Never a quickie with his Bella; always a longie.

He stopped to comb his fingers through her hair, and kissed her sweetly. "Jeez, Bells, is that what you're worried about? You just had a baby, for cryin' out loud. You know I wouldn't hurt you; I only want to love you, that's all. I promise I'll be real careful." He smiled and winking at her, murmured, "Now, you just relax and enjoy the ride."

His clothes were the next to go, a little faster this time. Then, he eagerly lifted her and placed her down on her pillow. As they lay together on the bed, Jacob began to fondle her breast. At that moment, they both heard the rustling of the mattress in the crib. The baby let a slight whimper escape, and Bella felt her milk come down. Just then, Jacob squeezed her breast a little too firmly, and to his surprise, a stream of liquid sprayed him in the face. Stunned, he looked at Bella who couldn't help giggling.

"Jeez, I think I've been shot at, or else I'm having a very _wet dream_." A mischievous grin appeared on his face, and then, licking his lips, he quipped, "Hey, not bad. No wonder the kid's always crying for more." He opened his mouth wide. "How 'bout another taste?"

Bella reached over to the nightstand, and handing him a tissue to wipe his face, replied, "Liam gets first dibs, if there are any leftovers, you'll be the first to know."

**. . . . .**

Jacob kept his part of the bargain; he was gentle and loving. Bella couldn't have been in better hands than his. Liam honored his part also; he slept while they got reacquainted. There were jitters and excitement, and anticipation. The delirious couple felt like newlyweds. Wait—they _were_ newlyweds. Anyway, it was like their first experience all over again; only better this time—much, much better. They fell asleep folded around each other with smiles on their faces. They were back in the saddle again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Unexpected

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Okay, so things were back in order—sort of. Jacob was crazy about his little one, school was goin' great, and their love life was back on track. That was the good part. The bad part was they still didn't have a place of their own, Bella had to sit out another semester, and she felt like she actually saw less of Jacob now than before they were living together, for Pete's sake. Then she was worried about her sweetheart, he was putting in so many hours outside the home that he <em>had<em> to be exhausted. Bless his heart, the boy never once complained. His smile was a constant, despite the weight of his crushing responsibilities.

He came home from work one day, late as usual. After sneaking up behind her and kissing the back of her neck, he sat down to a reheated meal. Bella shoed him away when he offered to help wash up the dishes. "Go sit down, Jake. I've got it."

"You sure?" he asked, as his arms traveled around her waist.

Bella turned her head to look at him. "Yes, I'm sure, now go take your shoes off and relax."

He slid one hand down her arm as she soaped up a dish. "Let me go see that baby of mine first."

She slapped at his hand. "Don't you dare wake Liam up. I just got him to sleep right before you came home."

"Jeez, I'm just gonna take a peek at him. I haven't seen him all day."

He silently crept up the stairs to their room, and watched lovingly as his little boy's chest rose and fell, his eyelids moving rapidly in his sleep. Jacob's heart swelled once more at the sight—his baby—it was like a dream. He had to pinch himself every time he looked at Liam, to convince himself that this was real. He stared at the tiny miracle for a few minutes then headed down the steps again.

Entering the kitchen, he inquired, "Hey, I didn't see the cruiser outside. Where's Charlie?"

Bella reached up to put a cup in one of the upper cabinets. "He's with Sue. I think they're really getting serious." Jacob lifted her by the waist so she could reach it easier, then set her back on her feet.

Her head swung around in his direction. "Will you go sit down, please?"

Pouting lips met her gaze. "Wait, wait, wait, how 'bout a kiss first?"

Spinning her around, he took her face in his hands, and captured her lips quickly. "Now, I'll go sit down."

* * *

><p>He was being awfully quiet in the other room. Bella stopped prepping food for a BBQ on the following day, and getting inquisitive, she sauntered up to the couch where he was parked, sound asleep. Jacob always looked so young and vulnerable while he was sleeping. It was such a sweet picture.<p>

She knelt down and removed one of his shoes. His body stirred slightly, and a light moan escaped his lips. Two deep brown eyes slid open slowly as she slipped off the other one.

"Crap, I didn't mean to fall asleep," he groaned.

Bella tugged on his hands attempting to move off of the couch and up to the bedroom. "C'mon, sleepyhead. You need to get upstairs and into bed."

"No, I'm okay. I'll wait for you to finish in the kitchen."

Her hands found their way to her hips of their own accord. All of the deep seated concerns came tumbling off her tongue. "You're not okay! I'm worried about you Jake. You're running yourself into the ground. Maybe you should withdraw from some of your classes."

Pulling her down onto the couch beside him, he took her hand and spouted, "I can't give up now. By the end of this semester, we'll be in the same grade. Don't work yourself up into a tizzy. I'm not gonna get sick or anything—wolf genes, remember? I'll be just fine."

"Says the man who's so tired he fell asleep in less than two minutes. Jacob Black, you've gotta be worn out. Now get in bed, I'll be there a little later."

His puppy dog eyes were doin' their thing on her. "Okay, but … can't you come with me. I don't want to be in that bed all by myself."

Her eyes rolled in her head. "What's the matter big boy? You afraid of the dark?"

"No, I'm afraid of being _alone—_in bed—in the dark." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, aren't you up for a little horizontal tango, with a little cha cha cha thrown in?"

She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, and ruffled her fingers gently through his hair. He sighed in contentment. "You can't even keep your eyes open, let alone cha, cha, cha."

"Well then, what about a little mambo?" he snickered.

"Tell you what—let's compromise. I'll come to bed and tango with you until you fall asleep, but then I've still gotta get the coleslaw and potato salad ready."

His eyes lit up. "Deal! Dance class is waiting. Let's go waltz up to our room."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bella slipped out of bed as noiselessly as possible, but being Bella, she tripped on the rug and went sailing into the dresser. No matter, Jacob was dead to the world. She got Liam up and ready for the day, before he could let out a peep. It was Saturday, so she let poor Jacob sleep-in.<p>

As she passed by Charlie's room, she noticed the bed hadn't been slept in. She never heard him come in last night either. Looked like Charlie was also enrolled in _dance classes_. Bella didn't mind; her dad deserved to be happy. It was nice that he finally found a woman to love. He was getting older, and living without a companion for the rest of his life would make for an awfully lonely existence.

At 10:30, a grinning Jacob walked into the kitchen, stretching his muscled arms toward the ceiling. "Man, I feel great. Nothing like a good tango to set your mood right."

Balancing Liam in one arm and scrambling eggs with the other, Bella smiled back at her wolfboy. "You cha cha pretty good too—for a guy. Nice hip action; good rhythm."

Jacob smirked, and replied, "Lots of practice, woman—lots of practice."

Liam started squirming in Bella's arms, so Jacob reached out and grabbed him from her. "C'mere, little boy. Mommy's busy, so come play with your daddy for awhile."

He took him into the living room and placed him on the couch, nuzzling his belly button and blowing raspberries on him, until Bella called him in to eat breakfast. Sitting the infant on his lap, he held Liam's back against his chest while he ate with his free hand.

With the food almost finished, in walked Charlie with his arm around Sue's shoulder. The couple looked up from the table expectantly. No one said a word for a few leaden seconds. Then Sue wiggled the fingers on her left hand, flashing a gold ring in the process. Charlie announced, "Bella, Jacob, I want you to meet the new Mrs. Charles Swan."

Bella stood up from up from her chair and ran to her father, hugging him. "Oh, Dad, I'm so happy for you." Another hug followed for Sue.

Handing Liam to Bella, Jacob slapped Charlie on the back, and shook his hand firmly, congratulating him. "Gotta hand it to you, Charlie. Ya' got good taste in women."

Charlie blushed, "I guess that goes for both of us, huh?"

That head of black hair, nodded up and down. "You got that right," he agreed as he glanced sideways at Bella.

He turned his attention to Sue. "So, you're my mother now. Wow, two good cooks in the family. Wait a minute … jeez, that means, I have another sister and a brother too. Man, this family is growing by the minute. If this keeps up, we'll be our own tribe."

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the table, drinking coffee. "The thing is," Charlie explained, "You two need a place to call your own, and Sue has invited me to share her home. So what would you say if I let you rent this place at $200 a month. Does that seem fair?"<p>

With his mouth falling open, Jacob responded, "Fair? Charlie, I'd be stealing from you."

"Well, you've already stolen my daughter, heart and soul. The house is already paid for, so I say, let's keep it in the family. Two stipulations though—one, can you help me move my stuff over to Sue's? And two, you've got to bring Liam over to visit every Sunday at least."

"You got it, Charlie."

* * *

><p>Charlie moved out and Jacob and Bella were beside themselves with joy. For once they didn't have to curb their enthusiasm when those heated moments arose, if you get my drift.<p>

Jeez, life was good, albeit, they still didn't see each other as much as they would like, but still …

Then the next week, one afternoon, Bella had just put Liam down for a nap when the doorbell rang. She froze on the spot as she answered it. There on her doorstep, stood Derek Miller.

His blue eyes brightened as he saw her face. "Hey, Bella, I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by."

Oh, hell!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: "Goin' Green"

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Just when things were starting to look up—and here she was looking up all right—right into the sea blue eyes of Derek Miller. What in the world was he doing here? Better yet, why was he here? He knew that she and Jacob were a couple. Didn't Renee tell him that she was married to him, for Pete's sake? Oh god, Jacob was due to come home any minute. He was going to hit the roof, when he spotted her <em>friend<em> encroaching on his territory! Jacob was loving and patient, however he did have one glaring vice—a flaming hot, jealous streak—especially concerning _this_ guy.

Bella was in a daze for a moment. Stunned to say the least, she opened her mouth, but the words weren't forthcoming. They were strangled in her throat. She didn't know what to say. After standing there for what seemed like hours, she eeked out, "Derek, what a surprise. Won't you come in?" Crap, why did she say _that_?

The gorgeous hunk from Jacksonville stepped over the threshold, grinning at her the whole time. "I see you're still living with your dad, huh?"

She motioned for him to sit down on the couch. Biting on her lip seemed in order at this time. "Um … not exactly. My dad got remarried and moved out."

Bella stood there awkwardly, and finally blurted, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just some water's fine." _D'arvit! Why does she still have to look so beautiful? I thought I was getting over her, yet here I am, torturing myself. _

Her hands were at her sides, but he couldn't help noticing that little hunk of metal encircling her ring finger. It couldn't be a wedding ring, could it? Nah, it didn't look like one. Anyhow, surely Renee would've mentioned something if her daughter had gotten married. Or would she?

Bella came back with a glass of ice water, and sat across from him. "So, what brings you all the way up here to Forks?"

Her chocolate eyes were playing with his emotions unmercifully, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. _What brings me to Forks? As if you didn't know. It's you, girl. I can't stop thinking about you._

"Vacation. My parents came here to visit. You know, get some cool air, see some real pine trees. So, I decided to tag along. Frank wasn't too keen on it, but I figured I'd get to see you again so why not? It's nice here; different from Florida." _Plus it's got an added attraction, for me anyway._

"How long are you staying?"

Why was she chit chatting like this? She was feeling sort of reluctant, but she needed to let him know she was married—and had a baby upstairs. The longer she waited, the harder it would be to tell him. He would understand though, wouldn't he? Bella had only known him for a few weeks. So what did she care about what he thought anyway?

"My family's going to be here for eleven more days, but I've been to the campus over at Washington State University. It's a beautiful campus, so I've decided to stay. I've already put in my application to enroll for this semester. Maybe I'll see you in class."

_Oh great! This is getting worse and worse._ "Well, probably not this semester, but Jake and I will definitely be there next semester."

Derek's smile was fading. He leaned forward in his seat, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought Jacob was still in high School."

Leaning her chin on her left fist, she displayed her ring. "Jake graduated early. He's already completed one semester of college and finishing up summer school. By this January, he'll actually be a few classes ahead of me."

Bella took a deep breath. "Look, Derek, there's something I need to tell you. It doesn't sound like my mother has kept you up to date on my life. I'm sorry for that, but Jake and I are married."

The light in his eyes was extinguished. He swallowed thickly. "I guess my trip here was kind of wasted, huh?" Derek bowed his head and gazed at the floor. "I shouldn't have said that, even though it's the truth. I'm still in love with you, you know."

Sighing, he added, "Well … at least we can stay friends." _Married … wait'll I see Renee again …_

She couldn't stand the pain plainly evident in his eyes. Sitting down beside him, Bella took his hand. "So I was right—my mom didn't tell you, did she? She must've had her reasons, but I'm sorry all the same, Derek."

What do you say after dropping a bombshell like that? "I know this will sound stupid, but would you come to dinner tomorrow night. I'd like you to meet Jacob. Afterwards, we can go to a bonfire at La Push so I can introduce you to our friends."

He forced a half-smile. "Okay, but will you make chocolate macaroon cookies for dessert?"

Bella laughed at his comment. "Two dozen. So you'll come then?"

"Yeah, I've got to meet the man that beat my time."

Just then, Jacob waltzed through the front door. "Hey, Bells, whose car is that out—"

Hearing the laughter, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Bella sitting next to a tall, sandy haired guy—_and_ holding his hand! _1… 2 …3 … 4 … Breathe, Jake, breathe._

That face, that hair, those eyes—he had seen it all before in the picture that floated down off her nightstand so many months ago. Only now, he was actually here in living color. Crap, that photo didn't do him justice either.

The green headed monster was making its way to the surface. He knew he was being childish and stupid. There was no reason for him to be jealous, and yet—no buts about it—he was.

Jacob calmed himself somewhat and walked over to the couch. "You must be Derek, right?" He attempted to smile, but it died on the way to his lips. Removing Bella's hand from her _friend_, he quietly said, "Can I have my wife's hand for a minute, I need to talk to her. We'll be right back."

The back door creaked open quickly as Jacob shoved it to let them pass to the porch at the rear of the house. He pulled Bella by the arm until they reached the bottom step. "What. In. The. Freakin'. Hell. Is. He. Doin'. Here!"

Bella clicked her tongue, and glowered at him. "I don't know, Jake. He came on vacation with his parents and wanted to visit."

"Well, I don't want him here."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yeah, you've made that pretty obvious. For cryin' out loud, Derek is a friend; you don't have to get so territorial about it. How can you be so jealous, and I might add—extremely rude?"

"He was holding your hand," he said between clenched teeth.

Patting the air up and down with her hands out flat, she hissed, "Jacob Black! Keep your voice down; he'll hear you."

"I don't give a sh** if he hears me or not."

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she turned toward the door. "You're being ridiculous. I'm going back inside; anyway, he'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"That's not soon enough. I want him out of here, now!"

"I'll get rid of him right this minute if you promise to come in with me and play nice."

"Okay, just because I love you, but this conversation isn't over, Bells."

* * *

><p>They returned to the living room, and Jacob pasted on his most charming smile. "Sorry, 'bout that. I had something important to tell Bells. I didn't want to forget. You know how we guys are. Oh … I'm Jacob, by the way." He reached out as Derek stood, and shook the guy's hand, his eyes traveling over Derek, sizing him up at the same time.<p>

Derek nervously brushed his hair back over his ear. _He's not going to belt me, is he? Man_ _he's big._ "Yeah, I figured. Bella showed me your picture, while we were in Florida."

They both turned as Bella cleared her throat. "It was nice seeing you again, Derek. We won't keep you. You probably have a million things to do. Your family's probably waiting for you too."

Jacob drew Bella to his side tightly, in a show of possessiveness. Bella glared at him in annoyance.

"Well, I guess I better be on my way then." _Time to go, Derek_. _I can feel the tension in the air._

"Okay, so see you tomorrow at 6:30?" Bella reminded him.

"Sure, I'll be here_." I probably can't wheedle out of it now. I already said I would. What was I thinking?_

Jacob's mouth dropped open a couple of inches. Did she invite that fair-haired lover boy to dinner? Damn, he'd have to play nice for a couple of hours. He didn't know if he could keep up the act that long.

Bella started toward the door to see him out, but Jacob wouldn't let her go, and she had to drag him with her. Geesh, the big lug would barely budge. She waved, as Derek got in his car and drove off. When the door was closed, she shot Jacob another dirty look.

Jacob backed away from her, an innocent expression spreading over his face. He stretched his arms out in a questioning gesture. "Whaaat? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Those chocolate eyes narrowed, zeroing in on her jealous lover. "Like what? You mean like you're an ass? That look?"

A loud exhale whooshed out of him. "I resent that. I'm not an ass; I'm a wolf, remember? Jeez, Bells … okay, so I guess I _did_ act like an ass, but only 'cuz I'm crazy about you." He grabbed her from behind, snaking his arms about her waist. His ear was pressed against the side of her head, and he ran his cheek up and down, lightly skimming it next to hers. "I know I don't need to be so overly protective of my mate," he crooned. "What can I say—I'm jealous of any guy that glances in your direction. I can't help it. I go stark raving nuts!"

He kissed her neck repeatedly on a pathway to the area behind her ear. Then all at once, he jerked back, remembering the last lines they spoke before Derek left the house. "Wait a minute, though. Did I hear right? You invited Snaggletooth to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, and—"

"And you think I'm okay with that?"

Her hubby didn't miss the smirk on her lips as she announced, "Well, if it's going to bother you that much, I guess you can stay away until he leaves."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. If she thought he would leave her alone in the house with _that_ guy, she had another thing comin'. He fired back loudly, "Over my dead body!"

She hid a smile but it secretly beamed inside of her. Bella had never seen Jacob this jealous before. She shouldn't admit it, but it was kind of sexy seeing her wolf boy so intensely possessive. Whoa, hold onto your hormones, little girl! Nothing more seductive than a jealous werewolf.

His piercing voice woke Liam up, and he began to cry.

With hands on her hips, Bella complained, "Now you've done it. You woke the baby. He's probably hungry too. I better go get him."

Pushing her away gently, he remarked, "It's okay, I'll get him for you."

* * *

><p>Seeing his son in the crib, made his jealous mood disappear for the time being. He lifted him in his big hands, nuzzling his tiny face. "C'mon, buddy, let's change your diaper and go see mommy."<p>

Jacob carried Liam downstairs and handed the hungry little guy to his mother. As he watched their son nursing, he thought how easy it was to stop his crying. Change his diaper, sing him to sleep, keep his tummy full—that's all he needed. Too bad that couldn't happen when people got to be adults. He realized his jealousy stemmed from fear—a senseless fear of losing her.

Smoothing his hand over his baby's head softly, he looked up at Bella, and his heart melted. Her face turned toward him, and their eyes locked. "I don't want to fight anymore, Bells. I'm really sorry. I'll be good the next time your friend shows up."

"Good thing, because if you were expecting to mambo tonight, this jealous rage of yours had better be gone."

After a few minutes, Liam had finished nursing and fell asleep again.

Jacob lowered his eyes, looking very repentant. "The thing is … I just … I can't stand the thought of you with another guy. So, can you forgive me for being such a jerk? I love you so much, it hurts sometimes, Bells."

"I know … but, Jake, I'm wearing your ring; we have a son. You're my husband, and I love you. No one can ever take me away from you. I'm yours. Why can't you understand that?"

She placed the sleeping infant against the back cushions of the couch. Beckoning to Jacob with a curled index finger, she cooed, "C'mere, stupid."

His head was hanging down as her arms enveloped his shoulders. She met his mouth with her own. He was forgiven. Two awesome kisses later, she pulled away. "I really should get supper started."

The mambo was playing in Jacob's eyes. "Supper can wait," he growled. "Stay here."

He picked up his son and climbed the stairs, depositing Liam back in the crib. Then bounding down the stairs, he rushed to Bella's side. Jacob scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Needless to say, the make-up sex was well worth the previous altercation. _Let's do this again sometime, _he thought. Maybe Derek's visit here wasn't so bad after all.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Just Breathe

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob came downstairs with a <em>last-night's lovin'<em> smile still lingering on his lips. He sniffed at the air—the aroma of bacon and scrambled eggs enticing him into the kitchen. He held Liam snugly, already diapered and dressed.

"Gosh, I didn't think he was ever going to wake up this morning." Bella commented, turning toward the hungry twosome.

He walked up behind her and nuzzled his nose along her neck. "Told you we made a pact, and a Quileute never goes back on his word, huh, buddy," he snorted as he lightly jiggled him in his arms.

The menfolk sat at the table as Bella portioned out the food. She glanced over at Liam, alert and cooing on Jacob's lap, then sat beside them. "Good grief, Jake, what in the world is he wearing? Those colors do not go together, I don't care what The Phoenix Suns say. He looks like a poster child for Halloween."

Defending his choice of clothes, Jacob argued, "What's the big deal; he's a baby, he doesn't care."

She put down her fork. "Well, I do. I want him to look presentable when I introduce him to Derek."

Jacob stopped mid-chew, and swallowed loudly before he inquired, "What do you mean by introduce?"

A resounding sigh hissed between her parted lips. "What do you think I mean? He hasn't met Liam yet."

A pained expression crossed his features. "So Derek doesn't know about the baby?" He hesitated, in disbelief. "Okay, tell me Bella … Why not?"

Bella suddenly took an interest in her food, and picking up her discarded fork started pushing her eggs around on her dish. She peered up at him just long enough to meet his unbelieving eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Jake … The subject just never came up. I would've gotten around to it eventually."

He dropped his utensils on the plate, the clink of the metal hitting the porcelain echoing in the tension filled room. "You know, Bells, I'm really hurt. I can't believe you didn't tell him. Are you ashamed of our son?"

"No, it was … you know … a little awkward. Anyway, Derek was only here for half an hour."

"You had half an hour, and in all that time, you couldn't tell him that you had a baby asleep in the upstairs bedroom?"

"I thought he'd be gone in a couple of weeks, so why did he need to be told? I didn't know he'd be staying in Forks, for Pete's sake."

"Let me get this straight. You're not ashamed of our baby, so then it must be me! You didn't want him to know that you'd been banging your seventeen year old boyfriend, is that it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't have to be so rude and crude about it." She stabbed a lump of scrambled eggs and shoved it into her mouth.

Jacob pushed the plate away from himself. "That's me all right—rude and crude, but at least I'm honest."

He made a motion to stand up from the table when Bella stopped him, touching his shoulder. "I'm telling him tonight, Jacob, please don't be mad. I'm sorry. But if I'm ashamed of anyone, it would be me. He thought I was this sweet innocent little girl …I couldn't bear the thought of him thinking that I slept around."

Jacob's scowl disappeared. His face softened, along with his heart as he began to understand what she told him. "C'mere, Bells," he said as he pulled her to him one-handed. "Everyone knows you didn't sleep around. You were with me, and only me. We got carried away that night, that's all. We didn't plan for it … it just happened. There's no shame in loving someone. Now let's kiss and make up." Winking at her, he chortled, "If I didn't havta go to school this morning, we'd really be making out—I mean _up_, I mean _up_!"

A couple of chocolate eyes mimicked a ferris wheel for a moment. Then she and Jacob sat down at the table to finish breakfast.

It was time to leave so Jacob handed over his pride and joy, and took his car keys from the peg on the kitchen wall. He turned to his family and kissed Liam on his little head. Then, he wrapped both of his arms around Bella's waist.

Before he left, he said to Bella, "Hey, Bells do you realize this is the first argument we've had since we've been together?"

She shifted her weight to her left foot, and placed her hand on that hip. "What about the time you asked me to marry you?"

Shaking his head, he fired back, "That was _not_ an argument. That was a discussion."

"Well, there was the time when I tried to tell you I was pregnant with _your_ baby."

"That doesn't count either. That was just a big misunderstanding on my part."

Defeated, Bella sighed loudly. "Okay, have it your way. We don't ever argue, we have only misunderstandings and _heated _discussions."

"You've got it, honey. Now give me a kiss to launch me out the door." He leaned toward her, but she still had another message to deliver.

"Don't come home from work late tonight. Remember I told Derek 6:30," she said sweetly as she kissed Jacob goodbye.

Was she kiddin? There was no way in hell he was gonna allow Snaggletooth to sit in the same room alone with his wife. He was bound and determined to get his butt home an hour before her _friend_ was scheduled to grace their dinner table with his presence.

It was 6:40 and Derek had yet to arrive. D'arvit! He was two blocks away, when the car he was driving went kaput. The lighted dash flickered and faded, enveloping him in total darkness. It coasted for a few feet then stopped dead in its tracks. "Of all the rotten luck . . ." he grumbled under his breath.

He got out of the incapacitated vehicle, and popped the hood. He had no idea what the heck he was looking at, never mind looking for. Ugh! Wait a minute. Bingo—wasn't Jacob a mechanic? The cell phone got whipped out of his pocket. He hoped Bella's number hadn't been changed.

**. . . . .**

"Oh good, it's you," she heard. "I'm sorry, Bella. My car broke down. I'm two blocks away, at the corner of Sycamore and Pine Grove. Do you think Jacob can come on over and help me out?"

Leaning toward her, Jacob waited for her response. "Sure, he'll be right there."

Her amused husband burst out laughing. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," he guffawed.

Glaring at him as menacing as one little girl could look, she snapped, "Jacob Black, what a mean thing to say. Do we need to have another _discussion_?"

His eyes danced merrily in his head. "That all depends, will we make up later-on tonight?"

Her face was stone.

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'. Jeez, I was only kiddin'."

**. . . . .**

Jacob arrived at the scene of the deceased vehicle, and took a few moments to look under the hood. "Here's your problem," he explained. "The alternator belt is split. When we get to La Push tonight, I'll see if I have one in my old garage to fit this model."

"Hey thanks," Derek responded. "I can see why Bella chose you. You're a really nice guy." _Big, but nice._ "If you don't mind my asking, how is it that you two got hitched so soon?"

Jacob's toothy grin emerged as he related the tale. "Not soon enough, as far as I was concerned. I practically had to hog tie her and drag her to the Justice of the Piece. You'd think with the baby coming and everything, that she would jump at the chance. But, no—not my Bella."

_Did he just say, baby? _

Uh-oh. One look at his face, and Jacob realized he had spilled the beans. Oh, hell. Anyway, now Bella wouldn't have to come clean.

Derek looked as if he'd been shot. "You and Bella have a baby?"

"Yeah, we have a son. His name's Liam, after my dad. I guess Bella couldn't dig up the courage to tell you. She couldn't stand the thought of you thinking any less of her either. I might as well let you know, Bella is a one guy girl. She would never sleep around."

"We were such good friends the time we spent in Florida. How could she think that I would do that?"

Snapping the hood back down into place, Jacob asserted, "Well, that's Bella for ya—always worrying about what other people think.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

**. . . . .**

Two minutes later saw Jacob pushing the car, with Derek standing to the side, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other helping the crippled auto to roll toward the house. Derek was amazed at the strength that Jacob possessed. He didn't ever want to do anything to piss this guy off. He liked having teeth, and yes even his snaggletooth.

When they reached the house, Jacob introduced Liam to Derek, who put out his hands to hold him. He was all smiles, as he stared at the infant. "This is one good lookin' baby, you got here, Jacob. He looks just like you."

Jacob proudly boasted, "Yeah, I know. Kid's irresistible."

"Watch it, Derek," Bella cautioned. "Jake's hat size is growing by the minute."

The conversation at the table was relaxed, thank god. Jacob had to admit that he actually liked the guy, now that Derek knew what was what, or more correctly, who belonged to whom. One thing was puzzling him however, "What the hell does D'arvit mean?"

Derek and Bella broke up laughing. Then Jacob joined in. "Why are we all laughing?" he asked.

That started Bella and Derek roaring again. Jacob finally threw up his hands. "Whaaaat? What did I say?"

**. . . . .**

Jacob drove everyone to La Push. He made Bella sit in back with the baby. Okay, so he liked Derek, but he was still being a teeny bit cautious. Better safe than sorry.

They arrived at the bonfire, and Bella introduced Derek to everyone assembled there. Leah was running a little late, so she missed the grand entrance. She stood beside Seth, and poking him in the arm, asked, "Who's blondie, and what's he doing here?"

"Hey, hi, Sis. That's Derek somethin' or other. He's the guy that had Jacob all tied up in knots when Bella was in Florida. Okay … and why is he here? Damned if I know. Why don't you go over there and ask him yourself."

Leah tossed her dark hair back over her shoulder. "I just think I will, smartass."

The threesome were all sitting together on a huge log near the fire. Liam was in his infant carrier at Jacob's feet. Leah closed the distance between them as she nonchalantly sauntered over to the party to meet the newcomer. She stood in front of Derek. He had his head turned talking to Jacob when Leah cleared her throat. When he looked up, their eyes met, and suddenly neither one of them was able to break the unseen connection that held them spellbound. An overwhelming magical force had just linked them together.

Jacob stared at Leah, who stood rooted to the spot, transfixed. His mouth dropped open. He looked to Bella; she was slack–jawed too. No, it couldn't be—could it?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer: owns Twilight

* * *

><p>Derek and Leah? No—it had to be a joke, right? For Pete's sake—it didn't make any sense. But then, imprinting never did make any sense, did it?<p>

The moony-eyed couple in the meantime couldn't tear their peepers away from each other. Leah sat down beside him. He touched her hand and they both shuddered at the contact.

"So, you're Derek, huh?" she murmured breathlessly.

Never averting his eyes, Derek answered, "Yeah, but I'm afraid I'm at a big disadvantage. You know who I am but I haven't the slightest notion who you are. And you know what? I don't even care. How 'bout that?"

Leah smiled provocatively. "Yeah, how 'bout that? I'm Leah—Leah Clearwater."

"Well, Leah, would I seem too bold if I asked you to take a walk with me."

"Not at all; I'm counting on it, handsome."

Derek, stood, drawing her up with him as he did so. He directed his gaze at Jacob and Bella, grinned like a fool, and raised his eyebrows. Then he shrugged his shoulders, turning away from the couple.

Jacob yelled after them, "Hey, wait. How are you getting home?"

"Don't get your shorts in a bunch, Jake. He can ride home with me," she answered, winking at him.

The two of them left the bonfire; Derek's arm draped at her shoulder, hers at his waist. They quickly disappeared from view, as they sauntered to the beach.

Jacob pivoted toward Bella, his mouth inviting in the mosquitoes. "I don't believe it," Jacob sputtered.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other—believe it!" Bella fired back. Then the little crease between her brows appeared. Now what?

"Holy Cow, I just remembered something Derek told me back in Florida. He had a great grandmother that was a full blooded Seminole."

"Yeah, well the blue eyes had me fooled."

"Jake—you should be happy. This is a win-win situation."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob snorted, "How's that?"

Bella readjusted her rear end on the hard as nails, log. "Well, you don't have to be jealous of him anymore, and Leah will be more laid back when you guys patrol."

"Oh, she'll be laying back all right."

Bella sighed. "There you go again, with the crude remarks."

"Just statin' a fact, honey. And my money's on Leah. Her wolf will eat him alive."

Liam started crying. Jacob picked him up, patting his back. "Maybe we should head home. I'm sure he's hungry again, and I'm lookin' forward to dessert myself."

She got his meaning right off the bat. _Real subtle, big boy._ It was still fun to play along though. "You already _had_ dessert."

"Not the kind I'm talking about." He leaned in, planting a kiss at her neck.

Her eyes lit up mischievously, as she stood suddenly, leaving Jacob with his puckered lips kissing the air. "Last one to the Rabbit is a rotten egg."

She took off running to the car with Jacob trailing after her, complaining. "Hey, woman, that's not fair. I'm carrying the baby."

* * *

><p>Leah dropped by with Derek the next day so he and Jacob could pick up a new alternator belt at the auto parts store. Jacob wondered if Derek had actually made it home last night, 'cuz those two looked a little too happy—suspiciously happy. Oh well, what did he care? He had <em>his<em> woman, and that was all that mattered to Jacob.

On the way over to the shop, Derek posed a question to him. "Hey, Jacob, do you believe in love at first site?" Uh-oh, he knew where this conversation was goin'. How should he answer this one?

"You mean, like how you and Leah seemed to hit it off so fast?"

"Yeah … you know when Bella was in Florida, it was painful trying to get her to like me. D'arvit, I practically had to do cartwheels to get her attention, and yet I didn't even know Leah's name, and we seemed to fall head over heels as soon as our eyes met. How do you explain that?"

A puff of air came spewing out from Jacob's cheeks. How _did_ you explain that phenomenon? He didn't want to touch it with a ten foot totem pole.

Jacob was no dummy, so he played it safe. "That's something you should discuss with Leah. She can tell you about some of our tribe's legends that have to do with that very subject."

_Is he serious? What in the world is he talking about? Legends?_

The discourse on love was postponed indefinitely. They filled in the rest of the time jabbering about football _legends_, instead.

The men returned shortly with the belt, and in no time at all, Jacob had it installed.

Derek extended his hand to Jacob. "Hey, thanks. D'arvit, that was fast. How much do I owe you?"

Wiping his hands on a rag, Jacob retorted, "What? You gotta be kiddin me. I'm not takin' your money. You can return the favor—maybe help with my homework or somethin'."

They shook hands, and Derek conceded. "Okay, as long as it's not _Advanced Mechanics_."

Jacob grinned knowingly. "No problem. Anyway, I'd be teaching that class. They could use a few pointers from Jacob Black."

* * *

><p>Six weeks went by and Leah and Derek were like a couple of con-joined twins. Derek had an apartment just outside the rez, and Leah was either there, or he was at the Clearwaters' when they weren't at school.<p>

One day, Jacob and Bella were visiting Billy, sitting outside in the backyard when they saw a disheveled Derek running out of the woods like his pants were on fire. Jacob ran to him, stopping him abruptly. The poor guy was caked with mud and forest debris and there were streaks of blood near his throat.

He grabbed hold of Jacob's shirt collar, pulling him closer. "Did you know? Did you? Leah was … And then … She was this … Oh, god" He collapsed on the ground, still babbling incoherently, with his head in his hands. Jacob sat on the ground next to him.

"I guess the secret's out, huh?" Right after uttering those words, Leah came loping out of the tree line.

She stood over him and with tears in her eyes, cried, "Derek, are you okay? I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I had to let you know."

She knelt beside him, her arms at her sides, useless. No one spoke for a few minutes.

Looking up at her, his gray-blue eyes wide with fright, he finally gasped, "So the legends they spoke about at the bonfire that night—they're … they're true?"

"Yes," she choked out.

He turned to Jacob. "What about you? Are you—"

Nodding his head, Jacob interrupted him, revealing the truth. "Unfortunately, yup, me too."

His eyes narrowing, he asked, "Bella knows?"

"Yeah, she knows; almost from the beginning, she knew."

His face contorted in disbelief. "And she's okay with it?"

A furtive smile tugged at the corners of Jacob's lips. "Obviously—Liam's proof of that."

Derek peered down at the ground, pulling at a patch of grass nearby, scattering it in the air. "Maybe I should go talk to her then."

* * *

><p>They all convened in Billy's kitchen, encompassing the table.<p>

Leah sat there across from Derek, holding a tissue. Her eyes were red from crying and she was still sniffling. Billy patted her on the shoulder, and wheeled into his bedroom, to give the party some privacy.

Derek's hands were shaking as he placed them on the table. He tried to keep the trembling out of his voice; it was bad enough that he couldn't control the nervous movement of his hands. He looked into Bella's eyes for some sign of reassurance. "Help me understand, Bella. How did you accept the fact that Jacob was … well, let's say, less than a normal human."

Bella placed her palm over one of his quivering hands. "I guess it was because I knew that underneath all that russet fur beat a good heart. He didn't ask for this transformation; it was thrust upon him; the same goes for Leah. None of them wanted or welcomed it. There were circumstances beyond their control that tripped the gene. I'll let Leah explain that to you later. But the thing is, she's still Leah, and she loves you, Derek."

He was beside himself. He loved Leah, that was a given, but all the baggage that she was bringing with her was hard to contend with. Derek now spoke up quietly. "Leah," he appealed to her, "can you give me some time. I need to clear my head and really think about what I'm going to do."

Her head bobbed up and down in acknowledgement. After excusing herself, she left the house without saying another word. She had lost Sam to an imprint and now that _she_ imprinted, her mate was rejecting her? Life was so unfair.

* * *

><p>Another week had passed and Derek did his best to stay away from Leah. She complied with his wishes and made no attempt to contact him. Jacob was worried. A little thing like lycanthropy really freaked out this guy. What a wuss. Then he remembered how scared and depressed he himself had been when the shoe was on the other paw.<p>

His worries were over on the eighth day. Derek couldn't stand being away from Leah a minute longer; he missed her terribly. Eating and sleeping had become impossible. What was there to think about? He'd never been happier than when she came into his life. So what if she morphed into a wolf. He became a wolf too, figuratively speaking, as soon as he touched her. He raced to her home and begged her forgiveness, and she took him back in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Bella started back to school in January, with Jacob by her side. It was hard for her to give up her stay at home job caring for Liam though. She would miss being with him, but luckily Grandma Sue agreed to watch Liam while his parents got their higher education.<p>

The school gang all traveled together to WSU. They included Bella, Jacob, Leah, Derek and Embry. Derek graduated the same year and he and Leah got married that summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast forward two and a half years.<strong>

Renee had to eat her words as Jacob proved her wrong. He took marriage and his little family seriously; he was nearly there. The goal was in sight. Only one more semester and he and Bella would be out of the woods—well onto a better life anyway.

It was spring break and Bella was at the stove making Jacob's favorite—lasagna. He had just come from his job at the garage, his arms as always cinching her waist and tickling her neck with his nose as she was trying to arrange the noodles in the pan.

Liam walked into the kitchen, and asked, "What are you doin,' Daddy?"

His mother turned her head to look at him. "He's bothering me, Liam," she answered.

Liam cocked his head to one side. "Why are you bodderin' Mommy?"

"'Cuz, she likes it, don'tcha?" Jacob playfully nipped at her shoulder.

"I want you to bodder me too," his son pouted.

Jacob let go of Bella, saying, "Sure, sure." Then he growled, "I'm comin'— to bodder you, buddy."

He chased Liam into the other room. The small boy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, giggling all the way. Jacob made a circle and swept back through the kitchen, with Liam trailing behind him. He picked Bella up in his arms, swinging her around in a circle, as her shrieks of protests rose to the ceiling.

"Jacob Black—stop bothering me. I'm trying to get supper done." She tried to look stern, but let's face it, folks, he was just too darn irresistible, and her smile won out.

He put her down, and crooned, "Okay, honey. But I guarantee you my bodderin' will continue later on tonight."

Liam smiled innocently and commented, "You love it, Mommy, huh, Daddy?"

* * *

><p>That night when Liam was tucked into bed, Jacob fulfilled his own prophesy and was in fact, bothering his wife in the sexiest way possible.<p>

Damn, he was in a hurry rifling through the nightstand, searching for the pack of Trojans. Where the hell were they? Ah, finally his hand grasped the box. Yes, folks, they were back to condoms again. Unfortunately, Bella was in between gynecologists. Her previous one had moved to Portland and so here she was out of luck and out of her pills.

After a very successful attempt at lovemaking—and obviously, with this couple it was always successful—Jacob was throwing the used condom into the garbage pail when he noticed it was leaking out the bottom. Uh-oh, his wolf vision caught the tiny fissure in the latex. Bella padded into the bathroom behind him to clean up. She saw the worried expression on his face.

She reached out, her arms encircling his bare shoulders. Tucking her chin into the crook of his neck, she kissed him behind the ear, and asked, "What's is it, Jake?"

He breathed out heavily. _Damn,_ _I hope she doesn't freak out._

He turned around, buzzing her forehead. "Let's clean up first and go back to bed, so we can talk."

Crap! Was he upset with her for telling him to quit bothering her? She was only fooling. He should know that by now.

They got back under the covers and Jacob held her tight. _Okay, Jake, take it slow, so she doesn't fall apart. _

"Um … Bells … I hate to tell you this, but I noticed a leak in that condom."

Bella shoved him away from her sharply, and sat up, startled. "Whaaat?"

He sheepishly ran his hand gently down her arm. "Now don't go blowing a gasket. This is the first time it's ever happened—only this once."

"Jacob Black …" she groaned. His distraught wife flopped back onto the mattress, her head hitting the pillow.

Lying down, he snuggled against her back, combing his fingers through her mahogany tresses. "It's okay, Bells. I'm sure everything will be fine," he murmured. _Jeez, I hope so, or she's gonna kill me._

Bella covered her face with her hands. "Yeah, right—those sneaky wolf sperm are probably racing straight to their target as we speak."

* * *

><p>True to her prediction, nine months later, Carlie Star joined her brother in the Black's home. So, see? It just goes to show ya—once is definitely enough!<p>

_**The End**_

**A/N: This story is done, finito, kaput. Don't even go there. I am not-I repeat not doing a sequel to this one, okay? All rightie then, adios from Lady of Spain. **

**PS: Someone want to explain to me why this story has been so popular? I don't get it. *scratches head***


End file.
